ACORDES Y SANGRE
by Khada GALM
Summary: Un dramaturgo Loco ha llegado a Royal Woods para brindar una bella muerte a Todos los demás artistas de la ciudad. Luna Loud se convertirá en "The Night Club" Tras ser salvada por Piers, de las garras de "El virtuoso". Ella y su amigo Ninja deberán detener esta cruenta obra antes de que Todos sean convertidos en "Poesía". CROSSOVER The Loud House CON LEAGUE OF LEGENDS.
1. ARTE FRUSTRADO

**Aclaraciones:**

 **1)** **"The loud House" ES una seríe transmitida por Nickelodeon, y todos los derechos de esta pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a su creador /Director CHRIS SAVINO. Además de ser producida por la casa _Animated Shorts Program. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A ELLOS._**

* * *

 **Acordes y Sangre**

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (Prologo) :**

 ***Tres meses antes de octubre del 2016** se comenzaron a registrar numerosos asaltos y asesinatos por parte de samurais que desaparecen en una nube de humo tras concluir con sus atracos. Todos estos maleantes parecen responder a las ordenes de un hombre de chaqueta color granete , pantalones negros y una túnica blanca , que cubre su rostro con una máscara de sonrisa serena.

* **últimamente** ha aparecido un joven justiciero que se dedica a combatir y proteger a los habitantes de Royal woods. El individuo parece ser un adolescente que usa un traje negro y va armado con un "NINJATO". La policía ha hecho énfasis tanto en la captura del hombre de la mascara como en la del Ninja.

*Las clases para los estadounidenses comienzan desde **septiembre** hasta Enero en el primer semestre, mientras que el segundo semestre va de Febrero a Junio.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Arte frustrado.**

Las clases habían comenzado hace ya 1 mes y Luna había entablado una fuerte amistad con Piers Graves, el chico nuevo de su clase este año.

Luna sintió pena en un principio por Piers, ya que siempre lo veía solo y hablando con su teléfono, como si este tuviera vida y le entendiera. La Rockera , al ver que Piers ingreso a la clase de música y que tenia un gran talento tocando el Violín ,se decidió a hablarle. Piers era de esos violinistas que ademas de tocar temas clásicos usaban aquel instrumento para interpretar temas de Rock And Roll, Metal e incluso música electro. Desde que sentaron dialogo ambos fueron como pan y mantequilla, solían juntarse en los recreos y las caminatas a las clases solo para hablar de música , instrumentos , Bandas y problemas típicos de los adolescentes.

Últimamente Luna ha visto que su mejor amigo de la escuela llega muy cansado a clases y con extraños moretones en los brazos y manos. La Loud ha intentado averiguar que le sucede, pero solo ha recibido evasiones por parte de Piers cada vez que ella pregunta.

Es octubre, Han pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron los atracos por parte de los Samurais. Y Lincoln Loud es toda una figura de "Los gallos de Royal Woods". Su talento en el fútbol americano ha llevado al equipo a las finales de la temporada. Luna Loud ha sido contratada para interpretar el himno de EEUU en el juego de su hermano.

Cuando Luna contó este honor a su amigo, Piers le insistió en que no luciera todo su talento en el escenario. Ya que, desde que se iniciaron los atracos por parte de "El virtuoso", han sido asesinados tres grandes artistas de la ciudad: Una poeta de un cafe concert, un cantante de opera que estaba de visita en Royal Woods y un mago circense que se presentaba en un circo que estaba de paso. Todos ellos fueron hallados descuartizados por cuatro tiros de un arma de grueso calibre.

Luna se encontraba por salir a escena aquel dìa del partido, cuando Piers llego corriendo hasta el escenario y tras bambalinas le dijo

\- Luna, por favor tómame en cuenta... Hace ya tres meses que Royal Woods dejo de ser una ciudad segura, pondrás en riesgo tu vida si te luces mucho- Dijo Piers nervioso deteniendo a Luna de una mano.

\- Creo que ya se lo que sucede aquí... ¡Estas celoso! - Dijo Luna algo enfadada tras la insistencia de Piers, separando sus manos de las de él.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Luna, date cuenta ¿no has visto las noticias? ... solo trato de protegerte - Aclaro el muchacho de camisa y pantalones negros.

\- Te diré lo que voy a hacer, voy a salir hasta allá y seré yo misma. - Le dijo Luna ignorando el miedo en los ojos azules de Piers.

\- Y ahora para interpretar el Himno nacional, tenemos a Luna Loud. Por favor sáquense cascos y gorras - Dijo El locutor del partido.

\- Ese es mi llamado, hablamos luego - Le dijo Luna a su amigo dándole un golpe en el hombro con su puño de manera amistosa.

 _Como ya saben ustedes_ , Luna se lucio con su talento en el escenario ese día. Después del juego todo el mundo vió la farsa de Lincoln , quien había hecho jugar a su hermana Lynn por él, para así no tener que hacer ejercicio.

Cuando Luna se encontraba cerca de Vanzilla junto a sus hermanas y lincoln, para regresar a casa, Piers volvio a hacer su aparición y llamo su atención para hablar con ella.

\- ¡Te digo que no me pasará nada malo Piers! ... ¿quieres decirme por qué te trae tan paranoico esto de los asesinatos y yo? - Dijo La chica, algo enojada con la insistencia de su amigo.

\- Digamos que ... soy, soy amigo de "El cuervo". Y el me ha dicho que El virtuoso siempre esta observando a los grandes talentos de los lugares que ataca, para así escoger a su siguiente victima... - Dijo el chico titubeando.

\- ¿El cuervo? ¿Hablas en serio? Es lo mas cercano que royal woods tiene a _"Batman"_ o cualquier otro super héroe. ¿Como lo consiste?... espera ¿crees que mi talento es grande? - Dijo Luna, intrigada ante lo dicho por su amigo Piers.

\- Si, por supuesto que eres uno de los mas grandes talentos de esta ciudad... y si es enserio, el cuervo es mi amigo. Bueno él es un amigo lejano, digamos que ha estado aquí desde hace tres meses porque llego siguiéndole el paso a "El virtuoso". - Dijo Piers, titubeando , tratando de evitar la mirada atónita de la chica.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Luna, al escuchar el alago de su amigo. Le respondió con otro amistoso golpe en el hombro y una mirada calida.

\- Escucha... dile a tu amigo que se cuide, sabes que la policía lo busca. Y en cuanto a mi, no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola, además voy con Chunk a donde sea y sabes que el trabaja como guardia de Clubes nocturnos los sábados, hay que ser tonto para meterse en contra de él. - Dijo Luna poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien la miraba aun con preocupación.

La mirada inquieta de Piers desapareció ante la calidez de la mirada de Luna.

\- Esta bien, solo... no quiero que le pase nada a la persona que me hizo sentir aceptado en la escuela- Dijo Piers algo sentimental. Mirando a Luna.

\- Oye entre músicos, hay que apoyarnos.- Dijo Luna, retirando su mano de hombro del chico.

Ambos se sonrieron y se despidieron.

Llego el sábado de aquella semana, Chunk había invitado a Luna a presentarse en el Club donde trabajaba, para ayudarla a conseguir algo de dinero. Lori habia estado toda la tarde en casa de Bobby, por lo que de regreso se dió el tiempo de ir a ver a su hermana lucirce en el escenario para asi llevarla a casa. Eran eso de las Diez de la noche y Vanzilla ya había sido cargada con el equipo de Luna. Las chicas se despidieron de Chunk y partieron rumbo a su hogar.

Ambas se detuvieron a pocas calles de su casa, en un semáforo en rojo. La atención de Lori se fijo en un extraño hombre que caminaba por la vereda en una dirección contraria a la suya. El tipo la miro y ella solo pudo notar un par de ojos rojos que se ubicaban en aquella capucha. Asustada la Loud mayor le dijo a Luna que hiciera silencio. Cuando Volvió a ver la vereda el tipo no estaba. Luz verde y una Van se les cruzo para bloquearles el paso, Lori dio marcha a tras, pero otra Van les corto el escape. Luna entrando en pánico cerro lo mas rápido que pudo los pestillos de las puertas. Abrazadas en el interior del vehículo, vieron como cuatro hombres armados con sables les indicaban que se bajarán del Vehículo, todos parecían tener mascaras metálicas y ojos rojos.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía , un frenético y dramático Violín que parecía acompañado por una extraña percusión. Ante ellas vieron a un hombre que las apuntaba con una extraña arma. Al ver que era una pistola lo que este tipo usaba para amenazarlas, ambas decidieron salir de Vanzilla.

Con las manos en alto, Lori trato de entablar dialogo con el hombre de la mascara. El tipo las obligo a ponerse de rodillas.

\- Solo formalidades, si estoy en un error estimadas damiselas les tendré que dar una gran disculpa - Dijo el hombre enfundado su revolver. Tras haber hecho una reverencia.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer con nosotras? puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras, solo déjame a mi y a mi hermana irnos a casa en paz- Dijo Lori, tratando de mantenerse serena ante la situación, mientras el miedo de la situación la comía desde dentro.

\- A pesar de que me gusta el suspenso, hoy no ando con mucho tiempo. A mi contacto de la policía le es cada vez mas difícil desviar la atención de los oficiales cuando llevo a cabo mis presentaciones. - Justifico el Virtuoso.

\- Vas a ... matarnos ¿verdad? - Dijo Luna, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, tras haber recordado la advertencia de Piers.

\- Odio cuando hacen _spoiler_ del final de mis obras, cada instante debe ser ¡perfecto!... ¿Tu eres Luna Loud verdad? - Dijo el dramaturgo, desenfundado su arma y apuntándola a la cabeza de la rockera. Quien aun yacía, junto a Lori, de rodillas frente al maniático.

Luna asintió, sabiendo lo que seguiría a continuación. Las imágenes de aquellos artistas asesinados ,que mostraron las noticias, llegaban a su cabeza. Comenzó a clamar piedad por su vida y la de su hermana. El enmascarado lanzo una carcajada al ver esto.

\- Final del segundo acto... comienza el tercero. ¡Rápido!, Rick no podrá desviar el transito y a la policía por mucho mas tiempo- Dijo el Hombre con apresurado afán a sus secuaces .

Pusieron a Luna frente al Virtuoso y Sujetaron a Lori, para que viera el "espectáculo".

\- ¡No! ¡¿que hacen?! ¡Suéltenla! . Juro que a penas me suelten , literalmente los voy a golpear tan fuerte que Literalemente tendrán que usar sillas de ruedas - Dijo la Loud mayor intentando zafarse del agarre de los samurais.

\- Luna, cariño, entenderás que asesino a la competencia. Pero lo hago de una forma poética , tengo una técnica. Con mi técnica el asesinato se convierte en arte. Ahora, esta es tu escena final... - Dijo el hombre apuntando su revolver a Luna.

Luna se había resignado a llorar, mientras aquel monstruo estaba por acabar con ella. Lori no hacia mas que gritar y pedir ayuda a viva Voz. Era inútil el área había sido preparada, aquel maníaco artista siempre pensaba en todo antes de actuar. Era el final...

Hasta que, una shuriken desvió el tiro del Loco hacia el lado izquierdo tras impactar en la mano de este. El cuervo hacia su presentación, posicionándose entre Luna y el Virtuoso. El dramaturgo Dió cuatro pasos a tras y dio la orden a sus secuaces de que acabarán con el adolescente.

\- Recuerda Hijo, no siempre podrás estar ahí para salvarlos a todos. Tienes suerte de que hoy yo solo tuviera un limitado tiempo para esta obra... Secuaces, acaben con el. Que no interfiera en mi próxima presentación - Dijo el dramaturgo, para aventar al piso un perdigón de Humo que cubrió toda la escena. El virtuoso había escapado otra vez.

El ninja desenfundo su arma y se enfrento a los samurais quienes uno a uno fueron cayendo. Lori y Luna abordaron de manera rápida a Vanzilla. Luna detuvo a Lori.

\- Lori espera creo que esta en problemas - DIjo Luna, al ver que el chico estaba arrodillado frente al último de los samurais.

\- ¡Oh no! que hacemos, va a ... - Dijo Lori, viendo como el samuraí iba a cortarle la cabeza a su salvador.

\- NO si puedo evitarlo, ¡a Rockear!.- Dijo Luna para acomodar su amplificador en dirección a la puerta abierta de Vanzilla.

Luna se quito del camino de la Onda del amplificador y con su guitarra toco una nota al volumen mas alto. La onda hizo que el samuraí soltara su espada y comenzará a echar chispas desde la cabeza.

\- ¡SON ROBOTS! - Dijo Luna al presenciar la escena.

El ninja se levanto y le corto la cabeza al samuraí . Un crash metálico confirmo a las chicas que aquella muerte que habían presenciado no era la de un humano, sino que la de un robot . Los cuerpos de los aparatos comenzaron a hacer un sonido extraño

Luna hizo un ademan al chico para que abordará a Vanzilla, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos. El chico enfundo su sable empapado de aceite y entro al auto junto a Luna. Lori arranco a toda velocidad. Y tras ella cada uno de los samurais hizo explosión dejando solo trozos de metal.

El cuervo se sujetaba su brazo derecho, su mano enrojecida por la sangre hizo que las Loud detuvieran el auto a pocos metros de su casa.

\- Amigo, literalmente necesitas ayuda profesional, ¿te llevamos al hospital?- Pregunto Lori al chico, haciendo a un lado su miedo.

\- No... solo denme un refugio, DEXTER se encargará de curarme- Dijo el cuervo, sacando con su mano derecha un celular de su cinto.

Luna se percato en el modelo del celular y tras ver directamente a los ojos azulados del ninja, reconoció al guerrero tras aquella mascara.

\- ¡¿Piers?! ¿Eres tu? ¡TU ERES EL CUERVO! - Dijo Luna , para quitarle la mascará al ninja y corroborar su sospecha.

\- Este no... yo... soy su...¿hermano gemelo? - Justifico el chico con una boba sonrisa. Mientras sujetaba el corte en su brazo derecho,mientras digitada con este unos códigos en su teléfono

Luna lo miro con seriedad y el chico esbozo una cara de vergüenza.

\- Por esto era que no querías que me luciera en el juego de Lincoln... tu sabias todo, sabes todo lo que esta pasando en esta ciudad desde hace tres meses - Dijo Luna, mientras Lori solo podía espiar su dialogo por el retrovisor.

\- Luna... yo prometo explicarte todo. Solo dame un lugar en donde pueda curarme, el Dron que le ordene a DEXTER ya debe haber rastreado mi ubicación. - DIjo el chico, con una mirada triste.

Luna suspiro, y le dijo a Lori que lo llevarán a la casa Loud. Mientras iban camino a la entrada, vierón que un Dron color negro los esperaba frente a la puerta. El aparato sujetaba un gran botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Justo a tiempo Dex, me temo que hoy vamos a tener que revelar nuestro secreto... pero tranquilo ellas son de fiar, Luna es de fiar- Dijo Piers al dron, mientras este se posicionaba cerca de él.

El caoz del segundo piso sorprendió en gran manera al amigo de Luna. Sus padres quedaron impactados al ver que las chicas traían consigo a un fugitivo de la Ley. Lori les explico todo lo sucedido, tras esto el SR. Loud reconoció a Piers y se alarmo.

\- Piers, ¡por Dios! necesitas un hospital jovencito. Llamare a tu tió... Emmm el sabe en que andas metido ¿verdad?- Dijo el Sr. Loud cambiando de un tono paternal a uno mas serio.

\- Si, de hecho ... les explicaré todo. Puede llamar a mi Tío Sr. Loud, pero por ahora necesito un lugar para vendarme esta herida. Dex imprime una hoja con el numero- Dijo Piers, ahora adolorido por el corte en la sección posterior de su brazo. Mientras el Dron le pasaba al Sr. Loud un hoja con el numero de la única familia que tenia Piers, su tío.

\- Ya lo oiste querido, de seguro el Sr. Mirage nos contará lo que sucede. Luna lleva a tu amigo al baño y ayudalo - Dijo Rita Loud, con su característico tono maternal.

\- Gracias señores Loud... Mi Dron sabe que hacer... prometo les explicare lo que mi tío no les diga. Díganle que estoy Bien. - Dijo el chico, consumido por el dolor.

Luna le paso algunas toallas desechables para que cubriera su herida. Lori se adelanto y ordeno a sus hermanas y a Lincoln que entrasen a la habitación de ella y de Leni.

Luna y Piers ahora caminaban junto a Dexter ,el dron, hacia el baño. La rockera de la familia Loud, estaba por descubrir un secreto que la haría embarcarse Junto a su amigo en una travesía llena de peligros, acción y Rock and Roll

\- Tendrás que explicarme todo ¿entendiste Piers? TODO - Le dijo la chica a su amigo antes de que entrarán al baño.

\- Lo haré... créeme que hay mucho en juego - Dijo el Ninja , después de que Luna cerrará la puerta del baño.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Bueno bueno, si se preguntan por qué introduje descaradamente un personaje de LoL en la historia, mas o menos paso asi:_

 _Estaba escribiendo un fanfic de LoL que incluía a Jhin. Pero han cambiado tanto el Lore del juego que me decidí por borrar la historia porque no calzaba. Después decidí hacer el final de "El ruso y los Loud" Pero me volví a bloquear. Ya en la noche se me ocurrió hacer un crossover entre The Loud House y LoL, peeero luego me dió la impresión de que la sección de crossovers no es muy visitada. Y no quice publicar el Crossover aquí, porque me pareció que no iria muy acorde a la estructuración de la pagina. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió escribir esta historia a ver que tal quedaba, onda asi como una historia de super heroes. La cosa fue que me gusto el resultado y me decidí a publicarlo._

 _Si la historia no se entendió ruego me lo hagan saber, para borrar el escrito o arreglarlo._

 _Como siempre gracias por Leer hasta aqui. Deseándoles un buen dia, tarde o noche se despide KHADA GALM._


	2. ALIADOS

**Capitulo 2: ALIADOS**

* * *

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (2):**

 *** El sr. y la Sra. Loud** conocieron a Piers ,y a su tío, un día en que Luna y él prepararon un dueto ,para la clase de música, en la casa Loud.

 ***** El virtuoso **deja** su firma tras cada aparición que efectúa, mediante una nota que dice : "El virtuoso". _(Noticias de Royal Woods)_

 ***** El Cuervo **aveces** deja su firma cada vez que enfrenta a este villano, mediante grafitis que dicen: "El Cuervo". _(Noticias de Royal woods)_

 ***** **Lisa es la persona mas inteligente de toda Royal Woods,** con solo cuatro años es capas de conseguir lo que sea y de armar lo que sea, como por ejemplo un pequeño reactor nuclear.

* * *

No era un corte muy profundo después de todo. Por lo que Luna tuvo que Limpiarle su herida con agua y Jabón, tal como recomendó Dexter. La cota de mallas que Piers usaba bajo la tela y armadura de su traje le había salvado de algo peor. Para suturar la herida Dexter recomendó usar adhesivo tisular (Pegamento para suturar cortes) y suturas de papel. Después de esto Dexter recomendó vendar el Brazo de piers. Luna se puso manos a la obra y siguiendo las instrucciones del Dron, pudo vendar de forma adecuada a su amigo.

Lo primero que Piers comento a Luna, tras terminar las curaciones, fue que dexter era un ordenador de inteligencia artificial creado por su Tío, Jayce Mirage, para ayudarle a salvar a las victimas de el virtuoso.

\- Y bueno ya que tocas el tema del tipo que nos ataco... ¿vas a explicarme que está pasando? - Dijo Luna, guardando los elementos de primeros auxilios en el maletín del Dron.

\- No se por donde empezar sin que... bueno , quedes muy impactada o te cueste creer lo que yo diga. - Dijo Piers, mientras se colocaba la cota de mallas sobre su polera ploma de manga corta.

\- Podrias empezar por decirme quién es "el virtuoso" - Dijo Luna apoyándose en la pared del lugar junto a él.

El chico se quedo en silencio un momento y tras largar un suspiro dijo:

\- Es mi padre... - Dijo con un tono de decepción mientras mantenia la mirada gacha.

\- ¡¿Que?! !¿Tu padre?! ... pero me dijiste que tus papás murieron en un accidente de trafico. Será mejor que me expliques todo desde un principio - Dijo Luna colocándose frente al chico.

Piers se acomodo y comenzó a relatar la historia de como Su padre se transformo en un asesino que dice convertir en arte a las personas que ejecuta:

 _" El era un químico militar, llamado James Graves. Se hizo amigo de mi tío, Jayce Mirage, cuando ambos trabajaban en una sustancia que hiciera a los soldados inmunes a su sentido de moralidad y los mantuviera con la mente fría para cumplir ordenes en los campos de batalla._

 _Mi padre tenia otra pasión ademas de la Química: el teatro. La hermana de mi tío, mi madre , Carla Mirage, era una actriz en Broadway Manhattan. Durante sus vacaciones, Mi tío invito a mi padre a ver una de las obras en que ella se presentaba, así fue como se conocieron. Carla quedo enamorada del conocimiento sobre el teatro que poseía James, por lo que se hicieron buenos amigos durante el tiempo en que él estuvo en New York._

 _Pasaron dos meses y comenzaron una relación a distancia. Seis meses después mi padre viajo a New York para pedirle matrimonio. Al año siguiente nací yo. Mamá se mudo a la ciudad de Virginia, ya que la base de mi padre quedaba cerca de ahí. Todo era bello hasta que... cumplí diez años._

 _Papá se quedaba con nosotros los fines de semana, pero aquel viernes en la noche cuando llego, algo extraño había en su mirada, tenia un olor raro, cuando mamá le pregunto que le sucedía y por qué parte de su ropa estaba chamuscada el... le dio cuatro tiros ,matándola. Era mi turno, pero mi tío y la Policía militar llegaron a tiempo, el huyo de la escena._

 _Hubo un accidente en la planta con los químicos que inhibían las emociones, estos dañaron el área de su cerebro que maneja la percepción de la realidad. Ahora para él, la vida es una cruenta Obra, en donde todos usamos mascarás,y aquellos que sean tan talentosos como él merecen ser convertidos en "poesía" mediante la muerte que el brinda con sus armas._

 _Mi tío me enseño artes marciales hasta los trece años, después de ello nos decidimos a capturarlo. Mí tío resulto herido en Las Vegas y desde entonces he tenido que enfrentar a mi padre yo solo. Papá en tanto cambió su nombre por el de Jhin, y cada vez que ataca deja una nota con su seudónimo: "El virtuoso", tal como escuchaste en las noticias._

 _Siempre va buscando grandes talentos a los que asesinar donde va. Por lo que no se quién será su verdadero objetivo aquí en Royal Woods, pero mientras el espera a su verdadera presa, se degusta asesinando a los artistas locales ... Esa es la razón por la que te ataco Luna, por envidia y para saciar su sed de crear lo que el llama: Arte._ "

Piers termino su relato y se quedo en silencio. Luna le coloco una mano en su hombro y le abrazo, la cara de Piers denotaba mucha tristeza.

\- Yo no se que decir... - Dijo Luna, mirándolo.

\- no digas nada... - Le respondió Piers, secándose una lagrima que le había escapado por recordar todo el pasado.

\- ¿A cuantas personas has salvado? - Dijo Luna, recordando el momento del atraco.

\- Eres... Eres la primera que logré salvar ,estando solo... - Le respondió el Ninja.

Luna trago saliva al pensar en cuantas muertes habría presenciado su amigo. El ambiente era incomodo, Luna no sabia bien que preguntar, el chico se veía algo devastado.

\- ¿que vas a hacer ahora? - Le pregunto Luna a Piers.

\- No lo se, nunca antes había salvado a alguien... no se si volverá por ti. - Concluyo Piers.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, solo se miraban y pensaban en todo lo que habia sucedido. Luna, no se iba a resignar a vivir atemorizada o con miedo a hacer música, su pasión la impulso a darse ánimos a ella y a su amigo.

\- Escucha, ya basta de lloriqueos. Si , quizás no es justo que tu padre se haya vuelto loco y ahora seas tu quien tenga que salvar a sus victimas. Pero decidiste tomar ese camino y ,a pesar de que no lo has hecho bien, sigues sin caer. Piers, me salvaste y eso debería ponerte feliz, puedo seguir haciendo musica y aunque ese tipo trate de atacarme otra vez, me voy a defender, eso es lo que siempre hacemos las Loud, nos defendemos si algo no anda bien. Así que no mas lloriqueos, ¿oíste Bro?. - Dijo Luna parandose frente al Ninja y concluyo dandole un golpe amistoso en su brazo herido.

\- ¡Auch! - Dijo Piers.

\- ups... Lo siento, brazo equivocado - Dijo la chica, sonriendole al final. Piers le devolvio la sonrisa. Ambos rieron.

\- ¿Como planeas defenderte?... digo no sabes nada de artes marciales o defensa personal - Dijo El chico. Mientras se acomodaba el resto de las piezas del traje.

Luna pensó en esa pregunta, y recordó como hizo que al Samurai robot le saltarán chispas al usar su guitarra... después de meditar esa parte, recordó que tenia una hermana genio que fue capaz de construir un bunker, un monstruo de basura y que siempre estaba haciendo estallar algo.

\- ¡Ya se! tu puedes enseñarme a defenderme y le diré a Lisa que arregle mi guitarra para que pueda tocar música sin necesidad de un amplificador, asì acabare con los robots. - Dijo la chica.

\- ¿Que yo que? y ¿que tu hermana haga que? ¡¿para que tu hagas qué?!- Dijo Piers confundido.

\- Relájate Bro, ya me oiste... además podría ser divertido entrenar juntos. Somos los mejores de la clase de musica, nos llevamos bien, nos coordinamos bien en las canciones, ayudarme a entrenar no sería dificil, ¿que dices? - Dijo Luna, con determinación, tendiéndole su mano a Piers.

El chico analizo bien la situación e impulsado, finalmente, por la posibilidad de pasar mas tiempo con alguien que no fuera su Ordenador Virtual, acepto la propuesta de Luna.

\- ¡Hecho! pero yo escojo la música para entrenar - Dijo finalmente Piers. Estrechando la mano de su amiga

Tras acordar que empezarían las sesiones de entrenamiento desde el Lunes, para que así Luna estuviera preparada en caso de algún otro ataque, ambos se disponían a salir de baño, en compañía Dexter quien había elevado el vuelo del Dron. Luna abrió la puerta y todas sus hermanas y Lincoln cayeron hacia ellos, habían estado escuchando toda la charla desde que Lori, termino de contarles lo sucedido.

\- Ups se puede decir que tropezamos con la curiosidad jaja ¿entienden? - Dijo Luan tendida junto a los demás en el suelo.

\- Ah suspiro, es una lastima que ese mal chiste no me matara... y Leni pesa mas de lo que creía - Dijo Lucy, quien estaba bajo Leni.

\- ¡¿Me estas diciendo gorda?! Por que como que creo que es Lori la que en verdad hace todo el peso - Dijo Leni, quien se encontraba abajo de Lori en aquel montón de hermanas. La mayor solo le respondió con una mirada de "Si claro".

\- Sr. mis sensores indican que hay una unidad infantil masculina abajo de las adolescentes, creo que se asfixia... - Dijo DEXTER, tras analizar el montículo de niñas

Las chicas se pusieron de Pie y bajo ellas estaba Lincoln, quien lo primero que hizo fue respirar. Lisa saco un escaner de su bolsillo y analizo a Piers y a su Dron.

\- Fascinante, una unidad de inteligencia artificial, que puede tomar control de cualquier aparato que tenga instalado su software. - Dijo Lisa viendo los resultados en la pantalla de aquella pistolita.

\- Emmm ¿en español ? - Dijo Lynn.

\- Lynn ¿no lo ves?, ¿recuerdan cuando vimos "Iron man"?.Lo que Lisa quiere decir es que el amigo de Luna tiene a su propio "JARVIS", un compañero virtual- Dijo Lincoln acercándose al Dron. Mientras todas exclamaban un "OOH"

\- En efecto, fui programado para ayudar a Piers a tomar decisiones correctas al enfrentar al Sr. James "Jhin" Graves.- Comento Dexter.

\- Bueno bueno, ahora que todos ya conocieron a... espera... Mis hermanas también son artistas , con distintos talentos ¡¿Ellas corren peligro?! - Dijo Luna a Piers, mientras le sujetaba del cuello del traje. Tras notar que al igual que ella sus hermanas eran muy destacadas en sus áreas respectivas.

\- Ahhh... rayos. No lo habia visto de ese modo... Mientras no llamen mucho la atención quizás estén a salvo - Dijo piers, para quitarce las manos de Luna de la bufanda que usaba para cubrir su rostro

\- ¡¿Quizas?! Con mayor razón es urgente que me enseñes a defenderme, asi podré protegerlas también - Dijo Luna histérica, al considerar que sus hermanas tendrían que enfrentar el mismo peligro que ella .

\- Tranquila hermana mayor, mientas escuchaba tu platica con tu amigo, me sentí atraída con tu idea de modificar tu guitarra. Además he estado trabajando en un jet-pack, que podría servirte para dar grandes saltos y escapar de situaciones desfavorables. Por ahora lo único que hace esa mochila de metal es dar un pequeño impulso hacia arriba, y dado en el dilema en el que están metidos, me gustaría usarte como sujeto de pruebas. El punto es que puedes usar tu guitarra y mi jet-pack para defenderte y defendernos de ese neardental que se cree mejor que Shakespeare. - Argumento Lisa, mientras hacia el ademán que tipicamente hace al explicar cosas.

\- ¡Así me gusta hermana!... y tu que no me creías que Lisa podía mejorar mi guitarra - Dijo Luna a Lisa y a Piers, alzando la voz.

Los Señores Loud subieron al segundo piso y agradecieron al amigo de Luna por haberla salvado. El Sr. Mirage les había contado, por teléfono, todo lo que Luna y sus hermanas ya habían averiguado respecto al asesino, por parte de Piers.

Los Loud Sabían que el enmascarado Estaba en Royal Woods para eliminar a un artista de importancia, que ellos desconocían. Que mientras esperaba por su objetivo real, se dedicaba a atacar a los artistas locales, como Luna, para hacerlos "Perfectos". Sabían Su forma de ver el mundo, y que el asesino era padre de Piers, que su mente se habia retorcido a causa de los químicos y su amor por el teatro ,y que el adolescente había estado siguiéndole la pista para intentar detenerlo, siendo Luna la primera victima que había logrado salvar de entre toda la lista de ataques ocurridos.

Luna acompaño a su amigo hasta la entrada , sentados en el pórtico esperaban al Sr. Mirage, quien había avisado que pasaría por Piers. Lisa llego hasta los chicos quienes contemplaban el silencio de la noche mientras hablaban sobre algunos temas de AC/DC.

\- Lamento interrumpir su dialogo social, pero necesito hacer unas preguntas, de cosas que no me quedaron claras. - Dijo Lisa. Colocándose entre los adolescentes.

\- Si por supuesto ¿que necesitas saber? - Dijo Piers a la Loud Genio.

\- Bien, ya sabemos que tu unidad paterna asesina a artistas destacados. Eso lo entiendo, pero mi gran duda es ¿De donde saca los fondos para costear esos robots? - Pregunto Lisa, haciendo memoria de lo relatado por Lori.

\- Es una buena pregunta... mira el tiene contactos en "El mercado negro" y La "DEEPWEB", ahi busca vendedores de sofwares y demas piezas que usa para manufacturar sus robots o simplemente busca quien los haga por él. El dinero lo saca de los asaltos que efectua, mientras mas grande sea su asalto, es porque esta costeando algo importante. - Dijo Piers a la niña quien se habia sentado en las piernas de su hermana.

\- Mmmm ya veo, por lo que tu misión además de salvar artistas, se desglosa hacia impedir que el consiga fondos para sus maquinas...¿ademas de ser quimico es inventor? - Pregunto Lisa.

\- Yo lo conoci como quimico, pero es un hombre muy inteligente. Aprendimos juntos a tocar el violin cuando mamá nos enseño , yo tenia cinco años... - Dijo Piers, para quedar en silencio.

\- Siento haber incomodado con esa pregunta, pasaré a la siguiente... ¿puedo quedarme con tu dron para analizar e intentar mejorar a Dexter? - Dijo Lisa, señalando al aparato que estaba a la diestra de Piers.

\- mmm no creo que... bueno, adelante, si Luna dice que eres una genio, no tengo porque dudarlo - Dijo Piers, retractandose de cuestionar a Lisa y optando por confiar en la fe que Luna le tenia a la genio.

\- ¿SEÑOR?- Dijo el DRON.

\- Ya la oiste Dexter, quedas a las ordenes de Lisa Loud, asi que has todo lo que ella te pida - Le contesto Piers a su unidad.

Luna y Piers se sonrieron, unidos por una calida mirada y la sensación de haber dejado a tras el caoz de aquella noche. Lisa volvio a interrumpir su paz, cuando le paso a Piers su botiquín de primero auxilios, que traía el aparato volador. Lisa tomo el dron en sus manos, y este se dejo llevar por la pequeña.

\- ¿Seguro no lo vas a extrañar?- Pregunto Luna.

\- Nah, tranquila, Lisa ya lo dijo, Dexter es una inteligencia artificial que puede estar en cualquier Dron con su programa. Tengo otros cinco drones en casa jeje - Dijo El chico.

El señor Mirage llego en un auto color negro, Luna acompaño a Piers hasta la puerta del vehículo para despedirse.

\- No lo olvides, Lunes después de la escuela, me ayudas a entrenar y a manejar ese JET-PACK que dijo Lisa... estoy ansiosa por ver que retoques le hace a mi guitarra - Dijo Luna

\- Si, y tratare que las sesiones sean completas, osea la idea es prepararte lo antes posible para evitar cualquier amenaza - Le dijo el chico a su amiga.

\- Ah oye, conociendo a Lisa, quizás ya mañana tenga listo todo. Lo digo, en caso de que notes que alguien ha cambiado a DEXTER. - Le dijo Luna a Piers.

\- Lo tendré en mente, bueno... adiós, nos estamos viendo - Le dijo el chico despidiendose.

Luna lo detubo de una mano y le dio un golpe en el hombro sano.

\- ¿Eso por qué ? - Pregunto el chico acariciándose brazo.

\- Por no decirme todo desde un principio, eres mi amigo, te habría creído - Le respondió la rockera.

\- Desde ahora no te guardare ningún secreto ¿ok? - Dijo el chico, dandoce media vuelta.

Luna lo volvió a retener de la mano, y le dío un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un abrazo.

\- Gracias por salvarme... - Le dijo la chica separandoce de su amigo, mientras este era consumido por el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No fue... nada yo ...adiós jeje - Dijo el chico para enfilar rumbo hacia la puerta del auto de su tío.

Luna no iba a permitir que la presencia de un asesino la privara de hacer música y mostrar su talento, así como tampoco permitiría que este ser le hiciera daño a alguna de sus hermanas o conocidos.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _* Como pudieron ver este es el típico capitulo con información (Relleno) Importante, que sirve para contextualizar y saber que sucede._

 _* A los que conocen a JHIN, les agradezco sus comentarios en las "Reviews". Como pudieron ver "James Graves" es el Jhin del _**UNIVERSO de THE LOUD HOUSE**

* Como dijo Lincoln: Dexter es como el JARVIS de iron Man, para Piers.

 _* Si hayan que falta información respecto a lo que sea, hacedmelo saber. Para que pueda aclarar en **"Información conocida hasta el momento (3)".**_

 *** Próximo capitulo hay acción si o si xD**

*Trataré de actualizar la historia cada sábado.

 **Espero les este gustando como va este PSEUDO-CROSSOVER, ya saben que las criticas, comentarios etc, son bienvenidas. A todos Gracias por Leer hasta aqui. y** **Agradezco tambien** **a aquellos que agregarón a "Follow" y "Favorites", de verdad que eso no me lo esperaba.**


	3. Campo de pruebas

**Capitulo 3** **: Campo de pruebas**

* * *

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (3) :**

 *** Mochila LL-8 :** Lisa Loud trato de crear una versión mas pequeña de un Jet-pack. El resultado fue una mochila que da un impulso en vertical, que si bien no permite volar, permite a su portador dar grandes saltos y detener caidas. Ahora es usada por Luna para movilizarse entre techos y arboles en caso de ser perseguida por JHIN. Se sujeta al cuerpo de Luna mediante un arnés.

 *** Guitarra Sonica:** La guitarra de Luna ha sido modificada de manera que pueda emitir sonido sin necesidad de un amplificador, ademas puede crear estallidos sonicos combinando los acordes correctos.

 ***** **Garfio de escape rápido** : Desde que Lisa se enteró de la identidad de el cuervo, decidió ayudarle dándole un aparato . Piers ahora cuenta con una manga metálica en el brazo izquierdo que es capaz de lanzar un arpón atado a un cable de acero que se enrolla en un sistema instalado en una mochila, la cual se sujeta a su cuerpo mediante un arnes.

 ***** **DEXTER 1.1:** Lisa a penas demoró 3 horas en mejorar a DEXTER, ahora el ordenador puede acceder a información en tiempo real sobre lo que pasa en Royal Woods, conectándose a cámaras de seguridad e interfiriendo radios policiales.

 *** Desde el Lunes de** **Esta semana Lincoln Loud y Clyde Mcbride comenzaron a trabajar en** _ **"Flip's comida y combustible"**._

* * *

La zona boscosa de Royal Woods, conocida por ser bastante poco concurrida los días de semana y por albergar a algunos osos, es ahora el territorio de practica de Luna y Piers. Ambos llevan cuatro días seguidos practicando y la rockera ya domina el uso de su Jet-Pack.

A toda velocidad se vislumbran dos figuras que saltan de rama en rama, sobre lo alto de los arboles. Ambas sombras parecen detenerse en el mismo árbol.

\- ¡Si! Esta vez gane yo - Dijo Luna, triunfante, mientras se sentaba en la rama de aquel árbol.

\- Solo fue suerte - Le contesto Piers, sentándose a su lado.

\- Lisa cada día me sorprende mas, estos aparatos son geniales, en especial mi guitarra - Dijo la chica, desajustando el arnés de su mochila que mantenía su guitarra pegada a su pecho durante los saltos.

\- En verdad que tenias razón, con este aparato podré ponerle fin a los asaltos de mi padre. - comento el chico de negro, refiriendose al gancho de su brazo

Luna comenzó a tocar "It's my Life" de "Bon Jovi", pasaron dos minutos y ambos se asustaron por un enorme rugido. Bajo el árbol había un enorme Oso Gris, que tenia arrinconado a un pequeño ciervo. Luna se asusto y temió por la vida del bebe ciervo.

\- ¿Los osos no comen ciervos verdad?- Dijo Luna sujetando con fuerza su guitarra.

\- Son omnivoros y... tal parece que este lo es - DIjo Piers.

\- ¿Que hacemos? - Luna no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí viendo como la madre naturaleza actuaba.

\- Solo podemos mirar... no voy a interferir con el ciclo de la vida, luna ... - Le decia Piers a Luna, cuando esta lo interrumpio con un enorme grito.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Lana! - Exclamo aterrada la rockera, al ver que de entre los arbustos su hermana menor había saltado para defender al cervatillo

Sin dudarlo Luna se decidió a saltar del árbol, usando la propulsión de su mochila para frenar su caída , cayo entre el oso y su hermana. Toco una de las muchas melodías que conocía para espantar al oso, pero esto solo lo enfureció. Luna quedo petrificada al ser silenciada por otro rugido del animal, Lana abrazo a su hermana. Esto le dió el valor suficiente a Luna para amarrar su guitarra al pecho y desenfundar unos bastones retráctiles que le había pasado Piers. El Oso envistió contra ellas, empujado por el hambre y la irritación tras la tocata de la chica. Pero fue empujado hacia su derecha por una patada voladora que propino Piers, quien se balanceo desde una rama usando su Garfio.

\- ¿Que rayos hace tu hermana aqui? se supone que esto del entrenamiento era secreto, solo Lisa podía saber sobre esto - Pregunto algo enojado el Ninja.

\- No es culpa de Luna, yo solo estaba jugando con mi rana brinquitos y vi a al ciervito siendo perseguido por el Oso , no pude evitar ayudarlo... perdón - Dijo Lana, aterrada, escondida tras Luna.

\- Lana... - Luna no supo que decir, no podía regañar a la pequeña, despues de que ella misma sintió ganas de ayudar al animal antes de que ella apareciera.

No podían darle la espalda al oso y Huir, este ya estaba mirándolos dispuesto a convertirlos en su merienda. Piers desenfundo su Ninjato y bloqueo los zarpazos del Oso, Luna no podia quedarse ahí viendo, debia ayudarlo.

\- Luna, si logramos darle un golpe en el ojo derecho quizas se asuste... espera ¿o eso era con los tiburones?- Dijo Lana a su hermana mayor.

\- La pequeña tiene razón srita Luna, eso es factible tanto para Osos como para tiburones - Exclamo DEXTER, desde el brazalete electronico de Luna.

\- ¡¿pueden ayudarme?! , ¡se me cansan los Brazos! - Exclamo Piers, al ver que las chicas hablaban entre ellas. El oso le arrebato la espada de las manos y el chico estaba arrinconado contra un arbol, no parecía haber tiempo para escapar usando su garfio.

Luna dió un gran salto, usando su Jet-pack, y pateo al animal en el ojo Derecho tal como se le recomendó. El golpe fue tal que el oso quedo mareado, no parecía desistir en su postura de atacante, por lo que Luna aflojo su guitarra y lo dejo rendido con un potente estallido sonico.

Ambas niñas se abrazaban y acariciaban al pequeño cervatillo, el cual aún estaba asustado. Lana se percato de que Piers, estaba parado con su espada frente al Oso.

\- ¡No se te ocurra hacerle daño! - Grito la niña.

\- Casi nos mata... podría atacar a otras personas - Justifico Piers.

\- Piers, ya déjalo... vamonos, salvamos a Lana y al ciervo - Dijo Luna, caminando hasta él para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- Tienes razón... lo siento, llevo tanto tiempo luchando con... - Se disculpo Piers, al darse cuenta que iba a asesinar a un ser vivo y no a un robot.

Escucharon que un vehículo se acercaba, era uno de los guarda bosques, Luna tomo a su hermana en sus brazos y escaparon entre los arboles.

Saltando de tejado en tejado, para no ser descubiertos, los tres llegaron hasta el jardín trasero de la casa Loud, los padres de las hermanas aun no llegaban, por fortuna para ellos.

\- Creo que lo de hoy fue suficiente entrenamiento, lo mas parecido a enfrentar a uno de esos samurais ajaja ¿no crees? - Dijo Piers, intentando simpatizar al ver que las chicas estaban mas calmadas tras el episodio del OSO.

\- Ni lo menciones, creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento por esta semana... - Dijo Luna. Recordando las cesiones de los demás días .

\- Me sorprendió lo rápido que aprendiste a usar ese Jet-pack que hizo Lisa, ahora solo tengo que enseñarte a mejorar con los bastones y esos samurais lo tendrán difícil si vuelven a atacarte. - Le dijo Piers a la chica.

Las Pulseras de Piers y Luna comenzaron a vibrar, era Dexter había localizado un asalto de los samurais en "Flip's comida y combustible". El super ordenador proyecto una pantalla holografíca desde la muñeca de los chicos dando a conocer la ubicación exacta del ataque e informando que los trabajadores del Lugar habían sido tomados como rehenes.

\- L-lincoln y Clyde... están trabajando por esta semana ahí después de clases... debemos ayudarlos - La preocupación de Luna invadió su ser.

\- Bien pues , no tengo tiempo que perder - Dijo Piers, cambiando la lata de CO2 comprimido de su mochila. Con estas propulsaba y retraía el cable de su arpón, mediante una turbina instalada en la mochila.

\- Déjame buscar otra lata de combustible para mi Jet-Pack... - Comento Luna, para ser interrumpida por su amigo.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, oye aún no estas lista... además no tienes como cubrir tu identidad - le recalco su amigo.

\- pero dijiste ...- Insistio Luna, mirándolo confundida.

\- Se lo que dije , pero por ahora dejamelo a mi... - Le dijo el chico, lanzando su arpón hacia el techo de la casa Loud, para subir y dirigirse a la gasolinera saltando de techo en techo.

Piers tenía razón en algo, Luna no tenia como cubrir su identidad. La Rockera entro a toda Velocidad a su hogar, para contarle a Lisa lo que estaba pasando. Encontro a Leni, Lisa y Luan viendo la TV, habia una cobertura en VIVO.

" _Exactamente hace Cinco minutos los ya mencionados Secuaces del que se hace llamar "El virtuoso" comenzaron un ataque en "Flips Comida y combustible". Como podemos ver en las imágenes que capta nuestro camarografo ya parecen tener el botín, pero por alguna razón no huyen y se han quedado custodiando las entradas y salidas del local (...)"_

 _C_ oncluyo la reportera.

\- Hm es extraño que la prensa llegará antes que la policía... - Dijo Lisa, bajando el Volumen del TV.

\- ¡Lisa! ¡Debemos salvar a Lincoln! Dame otra lata de combustible y ...- Dijo alarmada Luna a su hermana, mientras las demás se miraban preocupadas por lo que sucedía.

\- Hermana mayor, que no vez que es una trampa. Es obvio que los Robots no escaparón para darle tiempo a Piers de llegar y así exterminarlo - Comento la genio ajustando sus gafas.

\- ¡¿Que no oyes que es Lincoln el que esta en peligro?! - Exclamo Luna.

\- Lo se, solo te comentaba para que tuvieras cuidado... dame tu mochila, ah y deberías ponerte la armadura que preparé con ayuda de Leni - Sugirió lisa, para recargar el Jet-pack de su hermana

Desde que Luna fue atacada, Lisa le pidió a Leni que le diseñara una especie de "traje duro para pelear" a Luna. La diseñadora le ideo una coraza violeta que cubría su pecho y espalda, se baso en el personaje " The Night Club" del avance que Lincoln les mostró de su comic para conocer al creador de "ACE SAVY". En cinco minutos Leni y Lisa ya habían preparado a Luna. Fue difícil hacer que Leni siguiera las ordenes, pero dado que Lincoln estaba en peligro, la menos lista se resigno a hacer lo que le pedian.

Antes de que Luna se lanzará por la ventana, Luan la maquillo con rapidez , de la misma manera que lucia su personaje en el Comic que habia hecho Lincoln

\- Ahora si, te ves igualita a "The Night Club", solo espero que la Luz no te moleste jaja ¿entiendes? - Dijo Luan a su hermana.

La idea de maquillar a Luna vino de Lana, quien había escuchado a Piers decir que Luna necesitaba esconder su identidad.

Ahora la cosa era explicarle a Leni no podía decir nada a sus padres de esto una vez que llegarán.

\- Señorita Loud, hay dos patrullas de policía formando un perimetro, los demás efectivos tuvieron problemas con sus vehículos y se dirigen a Pie - Dijo DEXTER, mientras Luna saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección a la gasolinera.

\- ¿Eso es malo? - Dijo Luna.

\- por lo general la policía abre fuego, por lo que sugiero hacer una entrada usando la guitarra para dejarlos aturdidos y que le de tiempo de equilibrar la situación - Sugirió la IA.

\- Espero que a los oficiales les guste el Blues Rock.

La Rockera llego hasta el lugar y se percato de que la policía disparaba tanto a su amigo como a los Robots. Desengancho la guitarra y toco "Bad to the bone" de Gerorge Thorogood. Paso del coro al solo de guitarra del final de la canción, obligando a todos los presentes a taparce los oidos y haciendo que los samurais echarán chispas. Piers aturdido se dirigió como pudo hasta los Robots y los decapito, haciendo que explotarán. Luna se acerco a él para revisarlo.

\- ¿Estas bien? ... ¡¿Donde esta Mi hermano?! - Pregunto Luna a Piers, sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

\- ¡ESTA ADENTRO! ... - Grito el chico, mientras no dejaba de escuchar un pitido que le hacia difícil escuchar. Se coloco las manos en su cabeza para intentar recobrarse

Luna entro y encontró a Lincoln y a Clyde escondidos en el despacho de Flip, este último había huido del lugar dejando a la deriva a sus empleados. Lincoln al ver a Luna pintada como "The Night Club", la reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡Cielos! te ves igual a como te imagine en mi comic - Dijo el chico, abrazandola.

\- Luna te ves fabulosa, pareces toda una superheroe - Exclamo Clyde.

\- Gracias BRO, vengan, tengo que sacarlos de aq... - Fue interrumpida por unos pasos metálicos que hicieron temblar el lugar ademas de invadirlo con el distintivo sonido del metal golpeando el asfalto.

Salieron a toda prisa a ver que sucedía y frente a ellos notaron una especie de Golem metálico de tres metros de enorme armadura y bastante lento. Piers retrocedió y menciono que nunca había visto a ese Robot. Lo más aterrador era que el aparato traia una motosierra adosada a sus manos.

\- Mis sensores indican que los refuerzos policiales están ocupados con tres Samurais a solo tres calles de aquí. - Dijo Dexter.

\- Sin mencionar que los tipos de las patrullas salieron huyendo... estamos solos... - Agrego el ninja.

\- Bueno pues entonces... ¡hay que escapar! - Dijo Luna, programando su Jet-pack desde su brazalete.

Ambos subieron al tejado del primer edificio que vieron y se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar. El Golem comenzó a emitir la melodía dramática de los Violines de su creador a un gran volumen, a continuación el cable del garfio de Piers fue cortado por una bala de Jhin, él y Clyde callerón. Luna y Lincoln cambiaron de rumbo para auxiliar al Ninja y a Clyde. Piers habia caido sobre un auto y sobre él había caído Clyde.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿de donde vino ese disparo? - Pregunto Luna, levantando a Clyde.

El ninja se abalanzo sobre Luna tirándola de Bruces al suelo, la habia salvado de otro disparo. Lincoln vio al Villano a lo lejos , parado en un edificio que miraba hacia la calle en que estaban, Lincoln arrojo a su amigo al suelo salvandolo del tercer tiro del Virtuoso. Se levantaron y Piers desenfundo su arma.

\- ¡¿Que haces?! ¡hay que cubrirnos! - Dijo Luna tomandolo del brazo.

Piers la aparto haciéndola caer tras el, asombrados todos, vierón como el chico desviaba la cuarta bala de su padre hacia un automovil el cual exploto. Piers habia saltado hacia atras producto de la fuerza del impacto con aquel proyectil.

\- ¡Estamos a salvo! ... primera vez que me sale jaja - Capto victoria el muchacho desde el suelo.

\- Nos volverá a disparar, hay que irnos - Dijo Lincoln.

\- Tranquilo, cuando dispara de esa forma es porque combina su pistola favorita con un tubo y una culata especial que trae pegada en su hombro derecho, es esta última la que hace que sus balas sean tan potentes y precisas como pudierón notar, crea algo así como un super cañon de francotirador, o un super rifle que solo tiene cuatro tiros. - Dijo Piers levantandoce para recoger su espada.

\- ¿solo cuatro tiros? y ¿si recarga? - Dijo Luna.

\- No volverá a recargar, solo puede hacer eso una vez ya que se queda sin el quimico que propulsa las balas de esa manera, son esos cuatro tubos que trae pegados a la culata que va en su hombro - Dijo Piers.

Sorpresibamente el Golem calló desde lo alto tras ellos, al parecer tenía un sistema de propulsión para dar super saltos . Los chicos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Flip's

\- DEXTER ¿qué hacemos? - Dijo Luna a la inteligencia artificial.

\- Las cámaras indican la presencia de un gran numero de Samurais escondidos al oeste y al este. Frente a nosotros esta el Sr. James Graves y a tras de nuestra posicion esta el robot sin identificar. - Dijo DEXTER.

\- Genial estamos rodeados... Luna, saca a Lincoln y a su amigo de aqui... yo enfrentaré a mi padre y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas - Dijo Piers, sacando su espada, mientras el Golem se dirigia hacia ellos.

\- ¡No! oye estamos juntos en esto y por lo que me has dicho tu padre es muy peligroso. Lincoln y Clyde pueden ayudarnos... acabaremos con el tipo de la motosierra y saldremos de aquí ¿Olvidas que puedo descomponerlo con mi guitarra?. - Dijo Luna, liberando su guitarra.

\- DEXTER, convencela de que no puede ... - Dijo Piers para ser interrumpido por su ordenador.

\- Lamento informarle que la Srita Loud tiene razón, las probabilidades de sobrevivir son mayores si enfrentan juntos al robot desconocido - Apoyo el ordenador a Luna.

Luna tomo las riendas de la situación y ordeno a Lincoln y a Clyde buscar todas las piedras que encontrarán y que se escondieran juntos tras los autos. Ordeno a DEXTER analizar los puntos debiles del armatoste. La inteligencia artificial arrojo que entre las articulaciones del hombro con el brazo, el robot presentaba gran flujo de calor , por lo que deberián haber mangueras de gases de combustión ahí, el otro punto estaba en su cuello parecía emitir una señal, por lo que quizás cortándolo acabarían con su sistema central.

\- Recomiendo atacar en sus zonas axilares y despues atravezar el cuello desde la nuca - Dijo Dexter.

\- Bien Luna, ya sabes que hacer... toca para crear un estallido sonico, solo procura dirigir las ondas haciá él y no espacirlas como hace rato... odiaria perder mis oidos - Dijo el Ninja.

\- tranquilo, soy buena guitarrista... solo me preocupa que esta cosa no cargue lo suficientemente rapido la energia para el estallido. - Dijo la chica tecleando las cuerdas y ajustando los direccionales de sonido.

Piers cargo contra el enorme y lento armatoste de metal, el chico esquivaba y bloqueaba con su espada los ataques de la motosierra. Luna se encontraba tocando "Chop suey" esperando el momento para subir el volumen y aturdir al Robot. Tras un minuto encontró su oportunidad cuando Piers dio un salto hacia a tras, Luna lanzo un gran estallido sonico que lo dejo lanzando chispas. Piers aprovecho y ataco bajo su brazo izquierdo, el robot se recupero de forma rapida, pero se distrajo con Lincoln y Clyde que le lanzarón todo lo que tenian, Pier corto bajo el brazo derecho y el robot parecio perder el control. Luna se disponia a lanzar otro golpe cuando... se dio cuenta de que no tenia suficiente energía en su guitarra. El robot Golpeo a Piers y lo lanzo lejos, se disponia a atacar a Lincoln y Clyde, el peliblanco se tropezó producto del nerviosismo. Luna recordó la patada que le dió al Oso y se dispuso a hacer el mismo movimiento, patear en la cara usando su Jet- pack. Lo hizo, y salvo a Lincoln de ser cortado a la mitad,el hombre de metal quedo arrodillado. El cuervo arrojo su espada a su compañera.

\- ¿Que pretendes que haga? ... - Dijo Luna recogiendo el ninjato del suelo.

\- Creo que me lastime el tobillo, no puedo subirme a él para atravesarle el cuello... ¡HAZLO LUNA! - Grito el Ninja.

El robot se comenzaba a levantar con lentitud mientras el liquido hidráulico se le escurría bajo los brazos. Luna se subio a su espalda usando su mochila, el Golem de tres metros comenzó a moverse para sacudirse a la chica.

\- ¡No puedes matar el Rock and Roll , amor! - Dijo Luna para enterrar el sable de su amigo en la nuca del aparato, haciendo que este cayera.

Piers fue cojeando hasta Luna, la tomo del brazo y la alejo del Robot, Lincoln y Clyde lo siguieron al notar que el armatoste hacia un zumbido extraño. Despues de esto la amenaza se consumió en una explosión. Todos se miraron aliviados... pero poco duró, cuando Dexter hablo.

\- Detecto a la policia viniendo desde el sur de nuestra posición y al Sr. James Graves desde el norte - Dijo Dexter.

\- Corramos por la calle de la Derecha quizás los perdamos... - Dijo Lincoln, pero para su fortuna Lori apareció justamente desde la izquierda manejando el carro familiar.

\- ¡¿QUE HAN ESTADO HACIENDO?! - Dijo la mayor desde el auto.

\- Larga historia, te contaremos en el camino... ahora acelera que la policía llegará pronto. - Dijo la rockera, subiendo junto a los demas a VANZILLA.

Piers lanzo un perdigón de Humo desde la ventana y ordeno a DEXTER borrar el registro de las cámaras del lugar. Si alguien los había visto, el humo debería haber bloqueado la apariencia de Vanzilla.

En tanto el virtuoso volvia a su refugio, un teatro abandonado que compro y que remodelaba para su apertura al publico, satisfecho con los funestos resultados de su nuevo aparato : "El verdugo". Ya que ,sin quererlo, averiguo que su hijo ahora poseía compañia y que sus habilidades habian mejorado.

Jhin habia lanzado aquel ataque para robar el dinero de Flip, cosa que logró. En segundo lugar atacó para probar su nueva maquina, esperando que esta pudiera ultimar a su hijo, para que no interrumpiera en su próxima gran aparición.

\- Fue la actuación mas paupérrima que mi nuevo secuas pudo haber dado, si quieres acabar con algo debes hacerlo tu mismo ¿no?... Por otro lado... ¿quien es esta chica que te acompaña, hijo? - Dijo sentandose en el sillón de su despacho. Se saco la mascará y acaricio su cabello plateado por la alteración de los quimicos.

Recordó las habilidades con la guitarra de la chica, repaso cada tema escuchado y se centro en el estilo y el color del vestuario de la guitarrista. Finalmente fue esto último, el color de su vestuario, lo que relaciono con las características de la Rockera que había intentado asesinar el sábado de la semana pasada.

\- Luna Loud... interesante , ¿a quién o quienes me estoy enfrentando? - se pregunto reposando sus pies sobre su escritorio y pasando su mano por las cicatrices de su cara.

Esbozo una sonrisa, pensando que ahora sus actuaciones tendrían mas "Melodarama", con la inserción de esta nueva protagonista. Enérgico tomo el teléfono y llamó a su infiltrado.

\- Salutaciones Rick, llamo para felicitarte por tu estupendo trabajo desviando a la policia, ahora necesito otro favor... ¿cuanto dinero me costará que investigues a la tal Luna Loud?.Y no te preocupes ya deposite tu paga, ahora responde a mi pregunta... - Dijo con su sombría y seca Voz.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 ***** _Antes de cualquier cosa, **les doy las gracias** por haber leído hasta aquí._

 ***** _Este capitulo sucede unos dìas despues de los acontecimientos del episodio "Practicantes para el mal"._

 ***** _Estimados díganme ¿Vieron el capitulo nuevo: **"L is for Love"**? . **Lamento informar que esta historia SE VERÁ AFECTADA** por aquel episodio, ya que Luna es la protagonista de este FIC. Al principio no le iba a dar importancia, pero la forma de enlazar ese capitulo junto con mi historia me llego de inmediato, asi que para **la proxima entrega del fic tendremos referencias a Sam**. Por suerte tengo experiencia escribiendo Yuri así que esperen cualquier cosa para tres o cuatro capitulos mas adelante, si no es que antes muajajaja xD. _

_***** Como pudierón notar en este capitulo, Jhin descubrió de inmediato a Luna, lo que delata que es un villano demasiado observador e inteligente. Falta mucho más por ver: acción , inventos, ideas, drama, arte, decepción, frustración,Familia,Protección, miedo y corage... ¡No se lo pierdan! xD_

 ** _* PRÓXIMO SÁBADO CAPITULO 4._**

 _Deseándoles_ _que tengan un maravilloso día y agradeciendo la audiencia que le han dado a la historia, se despide : ¡KHADA GALM!_

 _Pd: He estado pensando en hacer un "trailer" de este fic... pero no se si la idea será bien recibida. Asì que dejenme sus opiniones sobre esto. Saben que cualquier critica es bienvenida además estimados._


	4. Oleo Mortal

**Capitulo ¡4! : Oleo Mortal**

* * *

 **Información** **conocida hasta el momento (¡4!):**

 *** Murmullo: E** s la pistola favorita del Virtuoso, tiene capacidad para cuatro disparos y se recarga igual que un revolver. De gran tamaño y de forma rectangular ,posee una culata prominente.

 ***** **Llamado a escena :** Jhin combina el cañon de murmullo con un bastón hueco que porta en su cintura y conecta la culata a un aparato que carga en el hombro derecho. Los tubos adosados en este aparato dan gran propulsión y explocividad a sus balas, creando así un super rifle. Este movimiento lo ejecuta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 ***** El cuervo y the Night Club han detenido **tres asaltos a locales comerciales**. **Es ya la Última semana de Octubre** y el centro comercial de Royal Woods estará exponiendo las obras de la joven pintora de 27 años Irma Bautista, quien esta de visita en la ciudad.

* **DEXTER 1.2** : Lisa Loud agrego una nueva característica a la IA de Piers. Ahora el super ordenador puede monitorear el estado de salud de Piers y Luna, dándoles información de su ritmo cardiaco, frecuencia de respiración, niveles de hormonas, impulsos nerviosos, etc.

* **"The night Club" se traduce al español como "EL TRÉBOL NOCTURNO". Luna se hace llamar de ambas maneras acotandolo como "Night" o "Trébol".**

* * *

Era Viernes y Luna era la única de sus hermanas que tenía clases hasta después del mediodía en la escuela. Se encontraba con Piers estudiando en la biblioteca para el examen de matemáticas de esa tarde. El chico la noto algo distraída, se percató que su mirada se enfocaba en un grupo de chicos con guitarras e instrumentos de vientos que estaban sentados dos mesas mas adelantes de ellos. Le preguntó que sucedía y ella simplemente le dijo que estaba divagando entre una de las muchas canciones que invadían su mente , Piers no le creyó y le insistió.

\- ah... no lo tomes a mal... pero, desde que empece a ayudarte deje de hablar con otras personas que comparten mi gusto por la musica. Osea tu eres genial y todo pero... - Le dijo la chica a su amigo, pensando en todo lo que habian pasado.

\- Oye yo en ningún momento te obligue a que fueras tan asocial como yo y te apartaras de las demas personas... Además tu nunca has hablado con ese grupo de ahí que tanto has estado mirando. - Dijo Piers algo serio, tomando a mal la confesion de su amiga.

-Escucha es dificil de explicar... quizás estoy confundiendo las cosas, no lo se - Dijo ella.

\- No entiendo, te he visto hablar y compartir con otras personas, como con los amigos de Lori, Leni , Luan hasta con Chunk... ¿Por qué dices que has dejado de compartir con personas que también gustan de la música? - Dijo Piers

Luna no supo que decir, mantuvo el silencio, analizo sus sentimientos, y encontró una respuesta que dejaría en jaque a su amigo y evitaría que este siguiera indagando en aquella extraña actitud que la invadió al ver entrar a aquel grupo de compañeros de clase, a los cuales nunca se habia animado a hablarles por una razón que solo ella conocía.

\- Quizás quiero hacer nuevos amigos... pero estando contigo me siento incomoda - Concluyo la chica.

Piers quedo asombrado con la respuesta, ¿sería que con todo el asunto de su padre, su amiga se sentía prisionera de él?. carcomido por la culpa, Piers agacho la mirada y guardo silencio. Luna medito que quizás se había excedido con su intento de opacar las dudas de su amigo y lo habria llegado a herir. Puso su mano en el hombro de este, ambos se miraron y Piers se animo a decir:

\- Oye... no es necesario que me continúes ayudando, en serio... además parece que mi padre ya no esta interesado en ti... si quieres... - Fue interrumpido por su amiga.

\- No... no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos. Oye, mira no quise decir eso en especifico... hay una razón por la que me puse así de rara pero... no te lo puedo explicar - Dijo la chica, confundida mirando a todos lados.

\- Okey... pero si algún dia decides dejar de hablarme, tranquila... he perdido a tantas personas que no me dolería - Concluyo el chico de cabello negro levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

-Piers... - Solo eso pudo decir ella. Su compañero le había dado la espalda dolido por creer que estaba Limitandola socialmente a causa de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

El examen de matemáticas transcurría con normalidad. Cuando la muñequera metálica de nuestros héroes comenzó a vibrar y emitir una tenue Luz roja... JHIN estaba atacando. Piers se apresuro en terminar su examen y salio a toda prisa. Todos le quedaron viendo ya que salio muy apurado, el maestro se dedico a corregir su examen y exclamó : "Inteligente, pero holgazán... ha sacado B+". El grupo de músicos que Luna había estado viendo en la biblioteca fue saliendo de a poco, primero salio el chico, después una chica de cabello castaño y finalmente la chica rubia con un mechón celeste. Luna ya estaba preocupada, le quedaba una pregunta y su muñequera no dejaba de emitir esa luz. Recordando el procedimiento para saber si el limite de F(x) era continuo o discontinuo, pudo dar con el resultado.

Entrego su examen y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casillero. Tras virar en una esquina choco con la chica rubia de mechón celeste de aquel grupo de músicos, ambas callerón al suelo en direcciones contrarias. Luna al percatarse que la había hecho caer ,además de tirar sus libros y su guitarra, se dispuso a ayudarla.

\- Perdón Perdón... no me fije, en verdad lo siento - Dijo Luna, levantando a la rubia.

\- No importa... finalizar la ultima clase del viernes con un examen de mate nos deja algo... - Concluyo la niña sin saber que decir.

\- Fuera de tono jaja ... - Complemento Luna.

\- Exacto emmm... ¿Luna verdad? - Le respondió ella.

\- Si... y tu eres Sam ¿cierto? - Dijo nerviosa la castaña.

\- Exacto. Oye, con mis amigos hemos querido invitarte a tocar con nosotros varias veces, pero te vemos tan unida a ese chico... ¿Piers?. Que preferimos no molestarlos, en fin, la cosa es que nos gusta tu forma de hacer música y hemos tratado de invitarte una infinidad de veces. Solo por curiosidad ¿Tú y él son novios?... - Concluyo la rubia mientras Luna le pasaba sus libros del suelo.

Luna se sonrojo ante la pregunta y tragando saliva para disimular su nerviosismo dijo:

\- Naaah, el es solo un amigo, que no habla mucho con las personas... yo solo le doy a apoyo sabes, es un buen tipo jaja - Termino de decir Luna.

\- APSS... Nosotros pensábamos que eran novios, donde han estado juntos desde hace un mes , lamento el mal entendido... ¿Oye pero que dices de tocar con nosotros algún día? - Le dijo la rubia a Luna.

La muñequera de Luna comenzó a parpadear mas seguido y a zumbar mas fuerte.

\- Tendría que pensarlo, pero suena genial, sería un gusto jeje ... Oye me disculpas, tengo que ir a recargar esta cosa, es algo de mi hermana Luan y no quiero terminar bajo una montaña de pasteles de platano - Se excuso Luna, señalando a DEXTER.

\- jaja No me gustaria verte cubierta de pastel, anda y estamos al habla ¿Ok? - Le termino de decir la chica a Luna.

\- Si... ahí nos juntamos un día para hablar con tus amigos sobre musica, bueno... Bye - Finalizo Luna.

Ambas siguieron caminos distintos, Luna llego a su casillero tomo su Mochila Jet junto a su guitarra, la coraza de Kevlar y los pantalones negros de su atuendo. En el baño de niñas, para su fortuna no habia nadie.

Se había ya terminando de cambiar, cuando DEXTER se encendió y le dijo que su pulso cardíaco y niveles hormonales estaban en parámetros altos y le pregunto si todo estaba bien ,la chica le contesto que estaba todo en orden y se embarro la cara con aquella pintura blanca para terminar de dibujar aquellos tréboles en sus ojos con la pintura negra. Ordeno a Dexter descomponer las cámaras de la escuela para salir del baño, la IA lo hizo. Por suerte para Luna ya era de tarde aquel día por lo que tubo la seguridad de que nadie la estaba observando cuando guardo su ropa normal en su casillero.

Salió como "El trébol nocturno" al frontis de la escuela, a la vista de todos dio un salto hasta lo alto del edificio y recibió las instrucciones de la IA.

\- El Sr. James Graves tiene una situación de barricada y rehenes en el Mall de royal woods, Piers se esta enfrentando a los robots, la conecto con él. - Dijo la IA. Luna se puso el auricular inalambrico y escucho.

\- Luna, ven rapido Jhin tiene planeado matar a Irma Bautista, es esa pintora que salio esta semana en los periódicos, se encontraba hoy exponiendo en el Mall... Sospecho que esta escondida por aqui, porque ni Jhin ni yo podemos encontrarla... ¡RAYOS! - Dijo Piers por el comunicador.

Luna se dirigió hasta el Mall saltando entre casas, edificios y postes de alumbrado. La policía tenia el área cercada y la entrada era custodiada por algunos samurais. Luna se posiciono sobre un poste de Luz que daba a la ventana a la entrada y dió un salto hasta el techo del Mall.

\- Señorita Loud, el equipo de seguridad del Mall esta en la prision del edificio, fueron tomados como rehenes. Las demás personas se han escondido en los locales y estos han bajado sus cortinas metalicas. Recomiendo rescatar al Equipo de seguridad del MALL para que ayuden con la evacuación de civiles de los corredores. Las cámaras no muestran la ubicación de la señorita Bautista - Dijo Dexter.

\- Bien Luna, entra creando un estallido sonico para dejar paralizados a todos los robots que puedas... Ahora si traje tapones para los oídos. - Ordeno Piers.

\- Ok, ¿luego que? - Dijo Luna.

\- Despues entras y liberas a los de seguridad, que ellos nos ayuden a rescatar a la pintora, yo en tanto destruiré tantos samurais como pueda y distraeré a mi padre... ¡Jodido pedazo de ojalata! ¡¿TU TAMBIEN QUIERES MAS DE LO MISMO?! ¡CONESTAMEEE! - Dijo piers por el radio.

Temiendo por que su amigo estuviera en grave peligro Luna creo el estallido, esperando que Piers tuviera sus tapones puestos. El cristal del gran tragaluz del techo se partió dejando entrar las ondas, los samurais empezaron a lanzar chispas. Luna hizo su entrada y Jhin hablo por alto parlante.

\- A sus lugares por favor, la última actriz ya ha llegado... tercera llamada ¿Comenzamos? - Dijo el psicopata por alto parlante.

\- No puedo rastrear de donde se ha conectado a los parlantes, debe de llevar un inhibidor de señal especial - Dijo DEXTER.

\- Olvídalo, rescatemos a los Polis del Mall - Dijo la chica.

En el primer piso se podía escuchar como alguien chocaba espadas contra los Robots, debía ser Piers. Luna fue hasta la prisión del lugar en el segundo piso y encontró a un samurai custodiando a Bobby y a otros cinco guardias junto con al encargado de seguridad. El samurai desenfundo su espada y Luna lo aturdió tocando una tonada parecida a "DANGER ZONE". Saco los bastones retráctiles y golpeo como pudo al robot haciendo que este soltara su espada, la chica la tomo y atravesó el cuello del hombre de lata.

Saco a Bobby y sus compañeros de la prisión y les dijo que la ayudarán a buscar a la pintora ya que esta era el principal objetivo del Virtuoso. El jefe de seguridad envio a dos guardias a evacuar los pasillos del ala norte y a otros tres a evacuar el patio de comidas, lugar donde se concentraba la mayor parte de Rehenes, mientras que Él ,Bobby y Trébol buscarían en la zona de exposiciones , lugar donde se había visto por ultima vez a Irma Bautista. La otra gran parte de los rehenes se encontraban a salvo dentro de los locales, los cuales habían sido sellados por sus dueños.

Piers había despejado el patio de comidas y ahora se encontraba luchando en la entrada Norte, el frontis. Luna y los dos hombres llegaron hasta zona de exposiciones, donde se toparon con tres robots. La chica toco otra tonada y tubo cuidado de direccionar las ondas sonoras solo hacia los robots, estos echaron chispas aturdidos. El trébol nocturno entrego sus bastones a los hombres y les dijo que golpearán a los robots hasta que se apagaran, ella se encargo del tercer samurai de metal al patearlo en la cabeza, para terminar degollándolo con su propia katana.

\- Señorita Bautista, soy en el encargado de seguridad ¿esta usted aquí?... Hemos venido a salvarla - Dijo el anciano guardia.

Habia un cuadro apoyado en una pared cubierto con unas telas, tras este aparecio la joven artista, asustada por toda la conmoción que causo Jhin. La mujer agradeció a Luna por la ayuda. Ya se disponían a huir por una de las puertas de emergencia, pero esta exploto frente a ellos, arrojando lo que parecían ser pétalos de loto por todos lados. Arrinconados en esa parte del Mall vieron como desde una de las pasarelas del segundo piso estaba, de pie sobre la baranda, la esplendida y soberana figura del villano.

\- Querida niña... deberías conocer el poder del silencio - Dijo el hombre para desenfundar a Murmullo, su pistola especial. Apunto hacia Luna.

\- Tu eres quien debe estar en silencio - Dijo la chica para tocar una pieza de autoria propia, las ondas destrozarón el cristal de la baranda donde estaba parado Jhin. Este dio un salto cayendo con elegancia frente a ellos.

\- Comienza la música... Los hare bailar - Dijo el hombre, para disparar su primer tiro hacia la pintora.

Luna empujo a la mujer hacia la derecha, salvandola del tiro. El hombre avanzaba con un paso dramático y se dispuso a matar a Bobby, Luna se dió otro super impulso hacia el latino y le salvo del segundo tiro. Bobby le regreso su bastón a Trébol, ahora ella tenia algo mas que su guitarra para defenderse.

El trébol nocturno , dio un salto hacia una pared, evadiendo el tercer tiro del maníaco quien había empezado a reir extasiado por la función que estaba creando. Luna dio un salto para patearlo en la cara.

\- ¡Baila! ¡PARA MI! - Dijo disparando su cuarto tiro a Luna, la chica se encontraba en el aire y por fortuna la bala paso por sobre su cabeza.

Jhin evadió con elegancia la patada de la rockera, ella se dispuso a golpearlo con el bastón pero este la bloqueó y concluyo dándole una patada que la arrojo hasta el jefe de seguridad quien cuidaba de la joven pintora. Bobby la ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¿Estas bien? ... emmm ¿como es que te haces llamar? - Dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a la heroina.

\- El trébol nocturno... puedes llamarme Night o Trebol - Contesto Luna parándose.

\- Oye te pareces mucho a un personaje de un comic que hizo el hermano de mi novia - Le dijo repentinamente el joven guardia a la chica.

\- No tienes idea amigo... ¿donde esta Jhin? - Le respondió ella, acomodando su guitarra.

\- Huyo ...Rápido hay que buscar una manera de salir de aqui - Dijo el jefe de seguridad.

Piers en ese momento se comunico con Luna y le informo que la entrada norte estaba libre y que la mayoría de los rehenes había escapado por ahí, a causa de que todas las demás salidas habían sido explosionadas y por lo tanto estaban bloqueadas por escombros. Por último le menciono que la policía haría ingreso en cinco minutos más. Sin tiempo que perder se dirigieron a la ubicación de Piers.

Corrían a toda velocidad, podían ver la salida y a Piers. La policía no ingresaba ya que aun habían dos samurais custodiando la entrada. Estos samurais eran excéntricos, ya que solo se ponían violentos ante la policía, el cuervo, el trebol nocturno y la pintora. Por esta razón las demás personas pudieron escapar por esta vía sin problemas.

\- ¡¿Que estas esperando Cuervo?! salgamos de este lugar - Dijo Luna a su compañero.

\- No podemos Trébol , la policía esta afuera... tan pronto acabemos con los samurais la emprenderán a tiros contra nosotros... debemos idear una manera de escapar de aquí sin que tu y yo terminemos como coladores - Dijo el cuervo a su compañera Trébol.

Escucharon que un peso cayo tras ellos y horrorizados vieron como Jhin junto a dos samurais mas habían hecho su entrada.

\- Comienza el último acto... Tráiganme a la señorita bautista, la necesito para este final - Dijo el virtuoso para que sus secuaces cargarán contra la mujer.

Luna se dispuso a lanzar un estallido sonico usando lo ultimo de batería que quedaba en su guitarra. Los robots se aturdieron. Piers corrio en dirección a Jhin.

-Encárgate de las hojalatas... yo voy por el loco - Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Luna dio un salto y callo sobre uno de los robots, le quito su espada y lo destruyo. Corto los cables de las piernas del segundo, este se arrodillo y Luna acabó clavando la katana en el cuello del aparato. Sorpresivamente vio que su amigo había pasado volando sobre ella, callo aturdido a los pies de Bobby.

\- Si ensucian mi vestuario, me molestare mucho- Dijo Jhin con desprecio mientras se sacudía su capa.

El jefe de seguridad arrojo a Luna el bastón retractil que a ella le faltaba. La chica lo agarro y ahora usando solo ese par de armas que su amigo le habia enseñado a usar se disponia a defender a la pintora. Mientras afuera se escuchaba el tiroteo que tenian los policías contra los robots que custodiaban su salida. Jhin desenfundo su arma y la apunto a Luna.

\- A tu música le hace falta la crueldad característica de una obra maestra - Dijo para dispararle a la chica.

Luna salto a un anuncio de informaciones para evitar el disparo, salto a una pared y cayo a tierra para evitar el segundo , con una rodada evito el tercer tiro.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? pff no durarías ni cinco minutos en un concierto de Rock and Roll anciano - Dijo la chica poniendose en pocision de pelea con sus bastones.

El psicopata apretó el gatillo y luna evadió la bala haciendo un Loop (Medio tubo) en el aire con su Jet-pack, para caer sobre Jhin. Este la atrapo en el aire.

-¿Bailamos? - Le dijo el tipo, sujetandola como si estuvieran bailando vals.

Luna se espanto al ver el rojo de su ojo izquierdo, una mirada llena de odio y locura que le helo hasta la medula de los huesos. Al ver que la niña estaba asustada el hombre dio una vuelta con ella y la arrojo contra Bobby. Jhin se percato de que faltaba Piers, lo encontró en la puerta corriendo en dirección a Luna. El cuervo habia destruido a los robots que custodiaban la entrada y se encontraba ahora auxiliando a Luna quien se levantaba para escapar junto a los demas.

\- Apuesto a que no viste venir eso ¿eh viejo? - Dijo Piers, mientras el villano recargaba su arma.

\- Por el contrario mi querido niño, por el contrario- Dijo el Villano para desaparecer al arrojar un perdigón de Humo.

Los héroes se encontraban corriendo en dirección a la policía tras los rehenes que habían salvado, el plan de que Piers se encargara de los samurais de la salida mientras Luna distraía a Jhin había sido creado por el jefe de seguridad. Bobby corría al frente con las manos en alto diciendo "No les disparen", para evitar que la policía eliminara a sus salvadores.

* * *

 ** _OST de la siguiente escena : League of legends: Jhin Login theme music. Minuto 0:30 al 1:40_**

* * *

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando escucharon que las radios de los autos y del Mall comenzaron a reproducir el tema de los violines de Jhin. El cuervo y El trébol nocturno se dieron media vuelta, sabiendo lo que eso podía significar. Jhin se encontraba con su super rifle ensamblado en la sima del MALL.

\- Oh no... ¡LLAMADO A ESCENA, TODOS CÚBRANSE! - Dijo Piers, mirando a la Pintora quien estaba ya entre dos patrullas al lado de algunos oficiales. Engancho su garfio en un poste y se dispuso a ir hacia ella.

\- Comienza tu llamado a escena- Dijo el villano por los parlantes.

La primera Bala del llamado a escena impacto en la espada de Piers, el chico habia salvado a la Pintora quien se habia quedado petrificada producto del ambiente tras ver como Piers voló lejos producto del impacto. Luna corrio hacia la joven artista y se impulso con su jet pack para empujarla hacia un lado... No fue suficientemente rapida.

Luna se estrello contra el techo de una patrulla, para ver como la mujer habia sido alcanzada en el hombro. Otra bala dio en la pierna de la mujer, las heridas parecian emitir fuego y la carne parecia quemarce haciendo petalos de rosas. El ultimo tiro le destrozo el corazón a la pintora dejando un enorme agujero negro del que parecían salir cenizas en forma de pétalos. Luna quedo en shock,al ver aquello, sus lagrimas inundaron el maquillaje de sus ojos, todo el mundo quedo atónito.

Piers avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su amiga , la tomo de la cintura y disparo su arpón hasta el techo de un local para huir juto a ella de la zona. Llegarón en medio de lagrimas hasta la casa Loud, para fortuna de ellos los padres de Luna aun no habían regresado a casa. Luna se solto de Piers y se dirigió llorando a su habitación.

Lori, quien estaba al pendiente de todo por medio de la TV , corrio tras de su hermana para consolarla. Luna hecho a Luan del cuarto y se encerró ahí, para llorar tranquila.

\- Luna... se muy bien como te sientes... no es nuestra culpa, hicimos lo que pudimos - Diji piers golpeando la puerta, mientras se escuchaba como la chica sollozaba.

\- Luna... vi todo por el televisor... salvaste a mi osito bu bu... ¿Luna? - Dijo Lori conteniendo las lagrimas.

Poco a Poco la puerta se fue llenando de niñas, quienes no dejaban de mostrar su afecto a Luna.

\- Luna... las lagrimas no harán que Jhin deje de asesinar gente, no le devolverán la vida a esa mujer... que esto no te afecte - Dijo Piers.

\- Literalmente eres tan frio como un tempano... es obvio que esto le esta afectando a mi hermana, vio como una mujer murio de aquella horrible manera - Le dijo Lori a Piers, al percibir cierto tono de frialdad en sus palabras.

\- Lo siento no soy bueno ... consolando a las personas... - DIjo Piers, con tristeza.

\- Como que deberias abrir la puerta hermanita, no es bueno que estes triste tu solita - Dijo Leni.

\- Que Piers se vaya... no quiero verlo... - Dijo Luna, entre sollozos.

Piers, agacho la mirada y se seco las lagrimas, se disculpo con Luna por todo lo ocurrido y se marcho. Luna abrio la puerta y sus hermanas y Lincoln entrarón de golpe en la habitación para consolarla. Le limpiaron la cara y sacarón a Lincoln del cuarto para que Luna pudiera ponerce su ropa de siempre. Cuando el peliblanco volvio a entrar se encontró a Luna aferrada a Leni. Lisa ordeno a Dexter dar un informe detallado del estado de Luna, para chequear que no tubiera alguna contusión o algo más severo producto de la batalla.

\- Resumen del análisis. Su frecuencia cardíaca bajo de 200 latidos/Min a 70 latidos/Min, se encuentra normal. Los niveles de adrenalina ya bajaron y sus impulsos nerviosos siguen estando en alerta, pero volverán a la normalidad conforme descanse. - Dijo la inteligencia artificial desde la muñeca de la chica.

Leni salio de la habitación para ir en busca de algo caliente para su hermana, ya por esa época del año el frió de la tarde se hacia sentir. Luna quedo sentada en el puff violeta de su habitación, mientras Lana y Lola la miraban. Hubo un silencio hasta que Lynn se animo a preguntar.

\- Entonces ¿ ya no serás mas amiga de Piers? - Pregunto la niña. Confundida al escuchar a su hermana haber dicho que no quería ver a Piers.

\- Quiero seguir siendo su amiga... no es su culpa que todo resultara como salio... pero... - Hizo una pausa Luna.

\- ¿... Pero no sabes si seguir ayudandole? - Dijo Lisa ajustando sus gafas mientras estaba sentada en la cama de Luan.

\- ps... no se, es que ayudándolo puedo estar al tanto si es que ustedes corren algún peligro... pero si al hacerlo tengo que hacerme responsable de otras personas, no ... no se... NO SE ¡¿OK?! - Dijo con furia Luna, recordando como aquella mujer de 27 años encontró su final aquella tarde de octubre.

Lori la abrazo, pues la chica habia empezado a llorar otra vez.

\- No nos pasará nada, no tienes que hacer esto por nosotras - Dijo Luan.

Leni llego con un té de manzanilla para su hermana, Luna lo recibió con tristeza.

\- Como que seria bueno que nos dijeras lo que piensas - Dijo Leni, al ver a su hermana en aquel estado.

\- No dejo de recordar... lo que paso - Le contesto Luna a su hermana.

Leni se sento junto a ella y la volvió a abrazar. Todos se juntarón al rededor de ella para que les contase como habia ocurrido todo.

Asombradas, las chicas seguían con intriga y gran interés el relato de Luna, algunas hacían preguntas y con esto poco a poco Luna fue sacándose el pesar de sus pensamientos. Contarles su Experiencia, y el horrible momento del que fue testigo en primera fila durante aquella mision, hizo sentir a Luna mas aliviada. Cuando termino su historia todas la abrazaron para hacerla sentir a salvo de todo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Bueno quizás no salvaron a la pintora, pero si al osito bu bu (It's something - No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho ). Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, porque yo lo escribí de una, osea como que me inspire xD, y eso no me pasa muy seguido._

 _Sobre Sam, la niña del episodio "L is for Love", dije que la introduciría en la historia, porque Luna es la prota de este fic , así que tenía que incluirla, espero les haya gustado la idea. Y por supuesto que **ESTE CAPITULO OCURRE ANTES DE LO VISTO EN "L IS FOR LOVE". Digamos que contaré como conoció Luna a Sam y sus amigos.**_

 _Próximo capitulo quizás no haya mucha acción, pero Luna y Piers al fin tendrán algunas respuestas sobre la forma de operar del villano y sus objetivos. Ah y ahora se publicarán los capítulos los días VIERNES EN LA TARDE, por motivos personales._

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO SU INTERÉS POR HABER LLEGADO LEYENDO HASTA AQUÍ. CUALQUIER CRITICA/COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO . GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA.**_

 _Sin nada mas que decir, se despide ante ustedes KHADA GALM. Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana._


	5. Teatro Excelencia Dorada

**Capitulo 5 : Teatro excelencia dorada**

* * *

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (5) :**

 _ *** Ya son finales de Noviembre** y solo han habido dos asaltos por parte de El virtuoso, esto gracias al frió y la nieve que han cubierto la ciudad. Pero no han sido impedimento para que el lunático se saliera con las suyas._

 _ ***Las apariciones del Trébol nocturno cesaron** después del último asesinato por parte de Jhin. Solo el Cuervo se ha presentado a impedir los asaltos a los bancos, pero al no tener a su compañera ha fracasado en sus ultimas misiones. (Noticias de royal woods) _

_***El teatro excelencia Dorada** Abrió sus puertas al publico a principios del mes de noviembre, tras contratar a los actores sin trabajo que albergaba Royal Woods. Rápidamente el lugar gananó fama debido a la calidad de las actuaciones en cada obra. (Noticias de Royal Roods)_

 _ *** Negocios graciosos** Ha ganado mucha notoriedad en el ultimo tiempo. (Info cortesía de redes sociales) _

_*** La escuela** de Luna ha decidido llevar a sus alumnos a la última presentación del mes en aquel teatro, las clases invitadas son en las que se encontraban Lori, Leni y Luna._

* * *

Era la penúltima evaluación de literatura para la clase de Luna, pero para los demas grados de la prepa era solo una visita al nuevo teatro de la ciudad.

Piers le tenia un repudió enorme a los teatros por lo que se las ingenio para convencer a la profesora de dar el examen sin ver "El quijote de la mancha" con sus compañeros. Luna no pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer, cada que ella le daba sus razones para fuera y se distrajera de todo el ajetreo de combatir a su padre, el chico siempre le respondía con un No.

A pesar de que Luna había dejado de prestarle asistencia a Piers en su lucha contra el virtuoso, ambos no dejaron de hablarse, así como Luna tampoco dejo de practicar con su guitarra y aquel Jet-pack, esto gracias a Lynn, quien al ver que su hermana sabia defenderse,de vez en cuando la invitaba a practicar su defensa personal junto a ella. Solían lanzarse Golpes en el jardín trasero, mientras Lincoln las miraba desde las escaleras de la puerta.

Solitaria en aquel asiento del bus, la rockera conversaba con Dexter, pidiéndole información sobre la obra. La IA le platico todo lo que necesitaba saber para entenderla y asi sacar una buena nota en el examen de la próxima semana.

Al llegar, Luna se junto con sus demás hermanas cuyos grados habian sido invitados a ver la obra. Cuando Lori, Leni y Luna entraron quedaron anonadadas con la elegancia del lugar, la grandeza y el alto del edificio, que daba la impresión de estar en un lugar que no fuera Royal Woods. Las niñas se sentaron cerca del pasillo en la mitad del lugar, reservando un lugar para Bobby ,quien había ido al baño.

\- Bienvenidos estimados jóvenes al teatro "Excelencia dorada". Esperamos que disfruten la función, la cual comenzará en la tercera llamada. Atención a todos primera llamada, treinta minutos para que la función comience. - Dijo aquella voz seca de los parlantes.

Luna quedo petrificada al percibir cierto tono familiar y lúgubre en aquella Voz. Lori se dió cuenta y le pregunto si estaba todo bien. Luna no le respondió, en vez de eso pidio a Dexter analizar la voz del parlante y la IA arrojo que presentaba un 90% de similitud con la voz de Jhin. Luna se disculpo con sus hermanas y les dijo que debia ir al baño.

\- Literalmente tienes que mejorar tus coartadas, ahora ve y ten mucho cuidado - Le dijo Lori a la chica, tras haber escuchado su conversación con Dexter.

\- Suerte salvando al mundo hermanita - Le dijo con cariño Leni a Luna, antes de que esta saliera corriendo en dirección al baño.

Caminaba por el pasillo y encontró el baño de damas, entro y se encerró en una caseta, se puso su auricular inalambrico y dijo.

\- ¿Que crees que esta haciendo ese loco aqui? ¿vendrá por mis hermanas? - Dijo Luna a Dexter.

\- Primero debemos corroborar que se trate del Sr. James Graves. He rastreado el origen de la transmisión podemos llegar hasta él usando los ductos de ventilación. - Le contesto el super ordenador a Luna.

Al ver que estaba sola en el baño ,la chica se dispuso a abrir un ducto que estaba justo sobre ella. Saco una navaja suiza, cortesía de Lincoln después del episodio del MALL, y selecciono el destornillador. Se trepo sobre la puerta de la gaveta y abrió la rejilla para ingresar. Luna se trepo por la regilla que habia quedado colgado como una escalera, dentro del tubo de ventilación Luna volvio a dejar la rejilla en su lugar y pasando sus manos por entre los barrotes la atornillo como si nunca hubiera sido abierta.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dexter mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular, el cual había conectado a su muñequera, la chica se deslizo como una rata entre aquellos pasadizos. Ya había dado varias vueltas cuando Dexter emitió un zumbido, habían llegado al lugar desde donde hablo la voz. Usando el destornillador de la navaja, la chica abrió el ducto y callo hacia la oscuridad. Luna desprendió el celular de su muñeca, para usar la linterna de este.

Lanzo un grito al alumbrar uno de los samurais Robot de Jhin, retrocedió para caer de espalda y percatarse que estaba rodeada de aquellas maquinas.

\- Están apagados, no hay peligro - Dijo DEXTER.

-Uff ... Pero ¿que hacen estas cosas aquí? ¿A caso este lugar pertenece a Jhin? - Se cuestiono Luna, después de aquel susto.

Camino entre las filas de todos esos robots, llego hasta un pasillo de luz tenue, que estaba rodeado por las guarniciones de hombres de lata. Siguió aquel sendero hasta una puerta, estaba cerrada. Usando uno de sus Clips y la cuchilla de la navaja como ganzúas abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sala oscura. Alumbro con su celular y noto que habia una mesa en medio, siguió por las paredes y dio con un enorme mapa de Royal Woods pegado como si fuera un póster. Había una mesa cerca de aquella pared, era enorme, abarcaba todo el largo de la muralla en que se hallaba el mapa. Luna comenzó a ojear los documentos que habían ahí; muchas carpetas ordenadas en orden alfabético, ninguna hoja fuera de su lugar.

Una carpeta llamo en especial su atención, iba por el orden de las "L" cuando vio su apellido ahí : "Loud, familia", decia la carpeta. Luna abrio el documento y se peracto que habia información de ella y de sus padres, pero faltaba información de los demás miembros de la familia, aunque el espacio estaba reservado con el nombre de cada integrante.

\- DEXTER... avisale a Piers, encontré el escondite de Jhin. - Dijo Luna. No requiriendo mas pruebas para confirmar aquella sospecha que se le vino ,cuando callo entre los samurais.

\- Le avisare al joven Piers, recomiendo que tome fotografias de lo más relevante señorita Loud - Dijo Dexter.

Habia información demasiado detallada sobre ella en aquella hoja de la carpeta : Tipo de sangre, historial escolar, numero de identidad, su edad, domicilio, etc. Lo mismo pasaba con la hoja que tenia los nombres de sus padres. La chica algo confundida, despego su cabeza de los papeles y miro el mapa. Su corazón se paralizo al ver que el logo de "Negocios graciosos" estaba pegado con un alfiler sobre la "Mansión Tetherby", pero eso no era todo el logo estaba tachado con un enorme numero 4.

Hizo algunas fotos de lo visto, mientras el sonido de su corazón retumbaba en su cien.

Luna comprendió que el siguiente objetivo de Jhin era su hermana Luan. Recordó que la comediante les contó en la cena del día sábado que el Sr. Tetherby la había contactado para animar el cumpleaños de su Sobrino de 12 años. La cantidad de dinero que le había ofrecido era bastante por lo que Luan , en aquella cena, estaba emocionada porque llegase el sábado de la próxima semana.

Era jueves por lo que la función de Luan seria en dos días más, aún había tiempo de prevenirla para que cancelará su visita.

\- Segunda llamada, la función empieza en quince minutos - Dijo Jhin por el parlante. Sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos.

Luna fotografió el mapa, se disponía a buscar la salida, cuando recordó la mesa que estaba en mitad de la sala. A diferencia de la mesa del mapa en la pared, esta estaba más desordenada, habían papeles y la mayoría estaban tachados con una "X". Parecían planos de maquinas y fotos de algunos lugares de la ciudad. La atención de tres fotos llamo la atención de Luna: Un enorme edificio que tenia aspecto de carcel, la fotografía y los planos de un robot de grandes manos, y finalmente la fotografía de un oficial de policía que tenia tachados unos signos de interrogación. Los fotografió, cuando resivio una llamada en su celular.

\- ¿Luna es verdad lo que Dexter me dijo?, por cierto estoy en el techo del teatro ahora ¿Necesitas apoyo? - Dijo Piers por el telefono.

\- Si, hay información de personas de la ciudad, incluso de mis padres y yo, todo en una carpeta que tambien tiene los nombres de mis hermanas, creo que descubrí la proxima persona a la que Jhin va a atacar... ¡Es Luan! tengo que convencerla de que no vaya a animar la mancion Tetherby el sabado, Piers... - Fue interrumpida por el chico.

\- Ok... calmate, entrare por un ducto de ventilación e ire hasta donde estas tu - Dijo el chico para colgar el teléfono.

Luna volvio a las carpetas y se percato de que ,en efecto, hubiera información de la mayoria de los habitantes de la ciudad. Se percato que todos estaban ordenados por familia y en orden alfabético, un ruido al otro lado de la habitación la distrajo y la chica camino hasta la puerta para abrirla.

\- Piers al fin lleg... - Dijo Luna, al abrir la perta, para quedarse boquiabierta frente a la figura de un hombre de traje que tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, el característico color rojo en aquel globo ocular la hizo reconocer al ente que tenia en frente.

Luna retrocedió espantada, Jhin avanzo hacia ella y la arrincono en la mesa del centro, las luces se encendieron.

\- Vaya aveces hasta yo mismo me sorprendo ... me imagino que ya sabes quien será mi próxima pieza ¿no? - Dijo de manera burlona el hombre.

Luna respiro, recordó a su hermana, sus chistes , el tiempo que pasaba con ella cada vez que compartían sus gustos, y se dio valor para enfrentar verbalmente a aquel hombre y le dijo

\- Sobre mi cadáver vas a matarla... - Dijo la chica, intentando sonar amenazante.

\- Así me gusta... ¡El espectáculo nunca termina! - Dijo para tomar a Luna por el cuello y alzarla hasta su altura.

En un rapido movimiento la arrojo contra la pared de la derecha para esquivar un sablazo del cuervo, quien había llegado para rescatar a Luna. El chico camino hasta Luna, ella se levanto y empuño sus manos, lista para responder ante cualquier ataque.

\- Y ¿ahora qué muchacho? , sabes muy bien que yo tengo destrezas con cualquier tipo de arma... puedo arrebatarte ese sable y degollarte con él, frente a tu noviecita - Enfrento el hombre de las cicatrices al Ninja.

\- Sabes que me sobrán razones para querer matarte... desde ese accidente, arruinaste mi vida, ¡me quitaste a mi madre! - Dijo Piers, mientras luna se mantenia detras de él.

El hombre comenzó a caminar rodeando la mesa del centro del lugar, mientras que del otro lado Luna y su amigo le seguían el paso atentos a cualquier movimiento.

\- Así que de eso se trata todo ¿venganza? ... yo pense que luchabas contra mí para salvar personas. Es verdad lo que dicen; la esencia de algo solo se encuentra en su ausencia ¿no? - Dijo Jhin , hiriendo a Piers con sus palabras.

\- La amabas, pero tu y tu obsesión por el trabajo te llevarón a aquel desastre... ¡PERDÍ MIS SUEÑOS EN AQUEL DESASTRE PAPÁ! - Dijo Piers, conmovido por estar viendo a su padre a cara descubierta despues de tantos años.

Luna se percato de que habian rodeado la mesa de tal forma que quedarón de espaldas hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo de los samurais. Coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo y le hizo retroceder de a poco hasta la salida, mientras el dramaturgo reía de manera hiriente a tal punto que Luna también se habia conmovido por aquel dialogo entre ambos hombres.

\- Luna, es muy inteligente, se centra en sobrevivir mientras que tu solo piensas en venganza... mírala guiándote a la salida para escapar por donde tu entraste quizás ¿Me equivoco? - Dijo el hombre a los adolescentes, mientras se paraba sobre aquella mesa para avanzar hacia ellos.

\- Piers, vamonos, creo que nos esta dejando ir... - Dijo Luna al ver que lo unico que habia hecho el psicopata era entablar un dialogo emocional que saco de sus casillas a Piers.

\- Voy a matarlo, terminare con esto de una vez por todas- Le respondio Piers a Luna, deteniendoce cerca de la puerta.

\- Si adelante, por favor, así podre matarte y nadie sabrá que moriste. El defensor de Royal Woods desaparece misteriosamente, mientras que Luna Loud tendrá que luchar sola contra mi para salvar a su hermanita, ¿que les parece ese prologo para la proxima presentación? - Dijo Jhin.

\- Piers ¿no lo ves?, te matará y me dejará a mi viva para que tenga que enfrentarlo sola... No me puede matar a mí contigo aquí, porqué sino la policia investigara este lugar y lo descubrirán, bro vamos , salgamos de aquí. - Dijo Luna sabiamente y con cariño al Cuervo, mientras su mano apretaba el hombro de este.

\- Parece que ya me perdiste el miedo ¿No cariño?, dedujiste mi plan y la razón por la que no voy a matarlos aquí, aplausos - Respondio Jhin mientras daba un paso aplaudiendo con sarcasmo.

\- Voy a acabar con este demonio Luna... ya veras, mataré al asesino de mi madre, al hombre que hirió a mi tío. Al bastardo que alguna vez llame padre - Arguyo piers a su amiga.

Piers cargo contra JHIN, pero el villano pateo con agilidad el sable y golpeo la quijada del chico con el otro pie haciendo que este cayera rendido. Jhin lo sujeto del cabello y tomando su sable le puso de rodillas frente a él.

\- ¿Algo que quieras decirle a tu noviecita?, antes de que me divierta cortando cada una de esas carótidas y atravesando ese corazón tan bravo que tienes - Dijo posicionando la punta del Ninjato en la parte derecha del cuello del chico.

Luna no estaba dispuesta a presenciar aquel asesinato, no solo por el modo en que ocurriría, sino por el hecho de que era un padre que asesinaría a su propio hijo. Recordo la navaja suiza que Lincoln le había obsequiado, y pensando que quizas podria asustar a Jhin poniendo en peligro sus planes, tomo aire y esperando que el hombre le creyera dijo:

\- Déjanos ir, o me cortare el cuello y la policía terminará investigando este lugar - Dijo Luna de pie , firme , mientras sostenía el filo de la navaja suiza que su hermano le había regalado al borde de su cuello, justo por donde se puede sentir el pulso.

El virtuoso aparto la espada del cuello del chico y sujetándolo del cabello lo arrojo a hacia Luna.

\- Quiero la espada también... - Dijo Luna mientras ejercía mas presión en su cuello.

El hombre arrojo la espada a los pies de Luna, esta se quito el filo de la navaja del cuello, dejando ver un pequeño corte.

\- ¿En verdad ibas a hacerlo? ... tienes sangre bajo la rama de la mandíbula querida. - Le menciono el virtuoso a la Rockera.

\- No ... Pero no estaba dispuesta a ver como asesinabas a tu propio hijo, a mi amigo. ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! - Le respondió Luna, titubeado al principió

El hombre se quedo ahi, tarareando la melodia de sus violines mientras respiraba profundamente. Luna guardo la espada de Piers en la funda y lo apoyo en su hombro derecho disponiéndose a buscar la salida. Jhin ceso de tararear para decir:

\- Sígueme, cuando compre este lugar instale una puerta que da al callejón del teatro - Dijo Jhin, para pasar frente a Luna.

La chica trago saliva y ,confiando ciegamente en aquel demonio, le siguió por el pasillo. La luz de la habitación en que ocurrió todo se apago cuando los tres salieron.

El pasillo de los samurais seguía oscuro e iluminado con la tenue luz que emitían las ampolletas de la cerámica del pasillo. Luna noto que la sombra del virtuoso se detuvo en una pared, las rodillas le temblaban producto del miedo y cayo con Piers. El hombre sujeto al muchacho por el cuello del traje y le arrastro cerca de una puerta, Luna se puso de pie y avanzo. Temblaba, la luz del pasillo se había apagado, todo estaba oscuro. Escucho un crujido metálico y la luz del día reflejado en el blanco de la nieve de aquel callejón la habían cegado. Distinguió que Jhin Volvio a tomar a Piers del cuello

\- La próxima vez no seré tan hospitalario- Dijo mirando a Luna, para lanzar al Cuervo contra el muro del callejón.

Luna volvió en si, corrio y salio de aquel infierno. Ayudo a Piers a acomodarse en aquella pared, le reviso los moretones de la cara. Volvio su mirada a la enorme puerta de metal que el hombre mantenía abierta mirándolos con odio.

\- Cuervo... Recuerdo a tu padre, pensó que podría censurarme - Dijo el virtuoso para cerrar de golpe aquel enorme pedazo de metal.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio. Las últimas palabras de Jhin causaron un efecto emocional en Piers, Luna noto que los ojos azules del joven se habian empapado de lagrimas, le abrazo y el chico apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rockera. Luna no traía su abrigo, por lo que empezó a darle frio, Piers se percato y se saco su bufanda y la acomodo en el cuello de Luna.

\- Ve adentro, te perderás la función... - Dijo Piers mirándola con gratitud por haberle salvado la vida... otra vez.

\- La próxima vez mejor llama a la policia antes de intentar ir a rescatarme tu solo BRO - Le dijo Luna para brindarle un golpe en su hombro.

\- Ese tipo de alguna manera desvía a la poli, dudo que hubiera servido de algo... en serio ve adentro o tendrás problemas... hablamos de esto luego ¿si?, yo estoy bien - Le dijo Piers a Luna. Ambos se levantaron de aquel gélido asfalto.

Tras mirar a luna con una mirada cálida, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Se despidierón y ella se fue corriendo hasta la entrada.

Luna cubrió el corte de su cuello con la bufanda de Piers. Al entrar escucho el tercer llamado que marcaba el inicio de la función, la cual habia comenzado cinco minutos mas tarde de lo programado, supuestamente por problemas con el mecanismo del telón.

Bobby ya se encontraba al lado de Lori cuando Luna volvió a su lugar. La rockera se sentó en el lugar que sus hermanas le habian reservado.

\- Oye ¿de donde sacaste la bufanda? - Dijo Lori.

\- Es de Piers... - Le respondio la rockera.

\- Te veo muy pegada a ese chico, ¿es tu novio? - Le dijo Bobby a la chica.

\- Naah, es solo que el sabe mucho de teatro y vino a darme un primer plano de la obra, vio que me había dado frió y me presto su bufanda jeje - Le respondió Luna con una esquiva mirada.

\- Yo pense como que habias ido a salvar el mundo hermanita - Le contesto Leni.

Lori se dió un "facepalm" al notar que Bobby habia quedado confundido.

\- es que les dije que habia ido al baño jaja tu entiendes ¿no bro? cuando tienes que ir tienes que ir... a salvar el mundo, entiendes jaja - Dijo Luna a Bobby, fingiendo una sonriza.

Bobby quedo en silencio y dijo.

\- sabes... sonaste igual que Luan, quizás la comedia es de familia - dijo el latino.

El actor que representaba a Miguel de Cervantes concluyo de interactuar con el publico para dar pie a la entrada de los demás actores para comenzar con la historia del caballero andante.

Luna respiro aliviada, al haber convencido a Bobby con aquella historia falsa. De la nada Leni le dió un abrazo a ella, Luna quedo extrañada pero se sintio más tranquila al sentir la calidez de su hermana rodeándola.

\- Ey... y ¿eso por qué? - Le susurro Luna a su tierna hermana mayor.

\- No te hagas la ruda, tontita, necesitabas un abrazo desde que volviste, debe ser difícil enfrentar a un super villano - Le respondió con cariño y una mirada que lleno de seguridad a Luna.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Luna descubrió por accidente el lugar en que se esconde Jhin y sus aparatos. Además descubrió que la siguiente en la lista de victimas del Virtuoso sería Luan. Solo cuenta con 48 horas para convencer a su hermana de no presentarse en la mansión de Tetherby (Personaje del capitulo "Salir en una limusina" de la primera temporada de TLH) para la fiesta cumpleaños del sobrino del Millonario. ¿Se presentara Luan el sabado? ¿De ser así, cuales serán las consecuencias?. ¡No te pierdas el sgte capitulo! ;D.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, y aquellos que han dejado Reviews quiero que sepan que leo con detalle cada uno de sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas etc. Así mismo quiero agradecer a los que han dado "Follow" o "Favorite".

Deseándoles que tengan un hermoso fin de semana se despide ante ustedes : Khada Galm. Nos estamos leyendo.


	6. LA COMODÍN

**Capitulo 6: La comodín.**

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (6):**

 _ ***Traje de invisibilidad Alpha LL :** El invento mas estrafalario de Lisa Loud, abandonado en su guardarropa desde hace dos meses, ahora tiene un motivo de ser usado. La niña genio creo una tela hecha de nanofibras inteligentes que obedecen las ordenes de un chip y sus celdas de energia implantadas en la zona de la espalda baja en una pequeña cajita. **Cada que el chip reciba la orden de una computadora hará que las fibras hagan invisible al usuario por un breve periodo de tiempo.** Las baterías se recargan con la energía cinética del portador._

 _ ***Traje alpha Joker** :Es el traje de invisibilidad Alpha LL, tinturado y re-diseñado por Leni Loud en base al personaje de The Joker, del Comic sobre ace Savy que Lincoln hizo. Lisa agrego al traje de bufona la "muñequera Dexter", para activar y desactivar la invisibilidad. Seria usado por Luan en la mansión Tetherby._

 _ ***Mansión Tetherby:** La residencia del Sr. Tetherby. Lugar en donde el magnate de la ciudad celebrará el cumpleaños de su sobrino , con una gran fiesta que incluye a la élite de royal woods. Hay varios Actos invitados; de apertura unos acróbatas de un circo Chino contratados por Tetherby. Después a eso de las nueve de la noche la present_a _ción de una banda de Rock de la preparatoria de Royal woods, y para finalizar, ya a eso de las Diez y media de la noche, la comedia de "Negocios graciosos"._

* * *

Luna había tratado de convencer en vano a Luan durante el viernes. Decirle a sus padres lo que sucedía no era conveniente, puesto que la llevaría a tener muchos problemas. La única solución era unirse al staff de Luan, por lo que ahora ella y Lincoln estarían encargados de ser quienes prestarán apoyo a la comediante durante su acto en la fiesta de cumpleaños del sobrino de Tetherby.

Lisa por otro lado, estaba en desacuerdo en dejar que Luna y Piers defendieran a Luan, cuando Jhin apareciera, sin tener un as bajo la manga. Por lo que le pidió a Leni que le ayudará a colorear la tinta de su traje de invisibilidad ,un prototipo abandonado al carecer de utilidad. Leni siguió el diseño de bufón que Luan usaba en el comic de Lincoln, en donde se le presentaba como "The Joker" . De este modo cuando el psicópata apareciera para dañar a Luan, ella podría defenderse haciéndose invisible para intentar escapar. El único problema con el traje era que ,al ser un prototipo, las celdas de energía se descargaban luego de activar la invisibilidad y solo podían recargarse con el movimiento de Luan.

Todas las hermanas Loud sabían a lo que se enfrentaba Luan al cumplir su compromiso de presentarse en aquella gran fiesta. El amor que la bromista tenia por la comedia y el cariño que le tenia a su negocio eran tan grandes que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cara a cara al asesino de la ciudad, además ya se había comprometido con Tetheby y no le gustaría decepcionar al festejado.

Luan, Lincoln y Luna se encuentran a bordo de Vanzilla, camino a la mansión. Lori va preocupada y no deja de ver a sus hermanos por el retrovisor, cada uno va ocupado en un asunto. La comediante repasa su rutina mientras se mira en un espejo de mano, gustando de su apariencia con aquel traje de bufón. Lincoln va embobado viendo como Luan se ve exactamente igual como la imagino en su comic. Luna en tanto verifica que la bateria de su super-guitarra este bien y que la caja en que lleva su jet pack y la coraza de kevlar este bien sellada.

Llegaron y Lori les ayudo a ubicar sus cosas en el lugar que Tetherby les había indicado tras saludarles con cordialidad.

\- Bien querido Lincoln, después de todo algo bueno salio de haberte conocido ; pude conseguir un buen show para cerrar la fiesta de George. Espero que no me decepcionen o sino me temo que seré yo quien los empape de mostaza esta vez... - Dijo riendo Tetherby, tras haber saludado a Lincoln.

Antes de irse, Lori, no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental , dejándose llevar por el peligro de toda esa situación.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido Luan! , solo es un compromiso y un puñado de dolares... ¡volvamos a casa!- Le dijo la mayor a la comediante.

\- Ya te dije hermanita, al mal tiempo hay que ponerle buena cara... - Dijo Luan esbozando una sonrisa, intentando mantenerse en su elemento de comedia.

\- ¡Luan ya basta! ¿que no te das cuenta?... Lisa te lo dijo, Leni te lo dijo, Luna te lo dijo... ¡TODAS TE LO DIJIMOS! , no ves que podrias... - Termino de decir Lori, recordandole a Luan la charla que entre todas tubierón el viernes con ella.

\- ¿Morir? , si lo se, pero... Lori es como si te dijeran que Bobby es quien esta en peligro ¿que harías tu? - Le respondió la bufona.

\- Trataría de salvarlo... pero no es lo mismo, aqui eres tu quien esta en peligro... y puedes salvarte solo si vuelves a casa - Contra argumento Lori

\- Estaré con Luna ... no me pasará nada... Ademas ¿no ves lo importante que es esta presentación para mi?; la élite de la ciudad estará aquí. Podré presentar mi acto a gente importante- Le contesto seriamente Luan a Lori, era raro para sus hermanas y Lincoln verla acabar una frase sin una mala broma.

Lori la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que ante cualquier problema no se tomara el asunto a la ligera, a fin de cuentas , se estaba jugando la vida al presentarse.

Tras una amarga despedida , Lori se marcho preocupada, al igual que lo estaban sus demás hermanas en casa. Lisa se mantenía a la escucha de las comunicaciones policiales, ella ayudaría a DEXTER a monitorear cada situación extraña que se percibiera.

Luna y Lincoln ya tenían puestos sus trajes negros de Staff. Cuando Jhin se presentará Luna solo tendría que ponerse su armadura sobre su atuendo y luego acomodar su Jet-pack. Tenían todo planeado, las acciones que tomar y como moverse una vez que el virtuoso atacará.

Dieron las siete de la noche y ya la mansión estaba repleta de gente importante, en el gran salón principal se había dispuesto de un escenario para que el entretenimiento tuviera lugar. Los acróbatas hicieron su presentación, las pocas sillas que se habían dispuesto para los invitados del joven y humilde George se llenaron de inmediato . Mientras en la parte trasera del salón fue ocupada por los adultos quienes elogiaban la organización del anfitrión en tanto comentaban el espectáculo y debatían sobre política.

Tras bambalinas Luan hacia caras raras vestida de Bufona frente a un espejo. Lincoln y Luna solo la miraban con la cara de tedio que siempre ponían cuando la comediante arrojaba una mala broma. Una voz conocida saco a Luna de sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear de imprevisto.

\- ¡¿Luna?! , vaya que gusto verte aqui... chicos vengan Luna esta aqui - Dijo la Voz de Sam, quien invitaba a sus amigos a saludar a Luna.

La banda de preparatoria invitada se dispuso a saludar a La comediante y su Staff.

\- ¿Hey y que canciones tienen planeado tocar? - Le dijo Lincoln al amigo de Sam, el lider de aquella banda de prepa.

\- Bueno nos dijeron que al cumpleañero le gusta el Rock y el Anime, así que tocaremos algo de _"AC/DC"_ y _"Black sabbath" ,_ para terminar con algunos temas de Boku No hero Academy y Shingeki no kyojin - Le respondió el chico a Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! , vaya a mi me encanta el Anime... ese tal George ya me anda cayendo bien - Dijo Lincoln, al enterarse que el festejado también gustaba de los mangas.

Mientras Lincoln seguía hablando con la banda de preparatoria, Luna no dejaba de repetirle a Luan que ante cualquier aviso de Lisa o Dexter, ellas debían desaparecer.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?, lucen algo ... preocupadas - Les dijo Sam a Luan y Luna, al percatarse que ambas hermanas se habían separado del grupo y se habían puesto a conversar algo aparentemente importante.

\- Todo Bien... solo estaba mencionandole a Luan, que no se excediera con el pastel de plátano llegado su momento - Dijo Luna, con un ligero tono de nerviosismo y una mirada inquieta bastante extraña.

Luan se percato de que la actitud seria de su hermana cambio de manera extraña a una actitud media cohibida, cuando la rubia les dirigió la palabra. De manera impulsiva y aprovechando que Luna estaba distraída, Luan la roció con agua de su flor, dejando a la rockera con la cara llena de agua, haciendo que Sam que riera silenciosamente. Luan no esperó hacer que su hermana se ruborizara, de hecho lo que ella esperaba era que se molestará. Luna quedo congelada entre ambas chicas, con una expresión similar a la que Clyce coloca antes de descomponerse por ver a Lori.

Sam volvió con su grupo y la comediante aprovecho para preguntarle a su hermana a que se habia debido esa extraña actitud de ella. Luan ya habia visto reaccionar a Luna tras una broma pesada, y la actitud de quedarse avergonzada frente a ella era algo nuevo.

\- Solo estoy... estoy nerviosa, por el asunto de Jhin. Ya ¿quieres ponerte seria mujer?, debemos estar alerta. - Le contesto Luna a Luan, volviendo en si.

\- Me recordaste a Clyde cuando ve a Lori, se puede decir que tu personalidad se Oscurecio jaja ¿entiendes? - Le replico Luan.

\- Eso es racista Luan... ya olvida eso. - Le dijo de forma seria Luna a su hermana.

\- Vamos te he mojado mil veces con esta flor frente a distintas personas y justo frente a Sam te pones así... además no creas que no vi como la mirabas - Le dijo al fin y al cabo Luan, dejando al descubierto su sospecha.

\- ¿Q-Que insinuas? - pregunto nerviosa Luna.

\- Que quizas alguien en esta familia, batea chueco jaja ¿entiendes? - Finalizo la comediante, para dejar las mejillas de Luna del color de un tomate.

\- Y-yo ... este... No seas tonta... - Luna estaba atrapada, su compañera de habitación quizás había descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos.

De todas las hermanas Loud, Luan era la que más conocía a Luna, y tenia varias razones que la llevaron a decirle eso a su hermana, tras ese episodio.

\- ¿Chicas ya escucharon? esos tipos planean tocar la versión full de Gurem no yumiya. Solo espero que si el loco de la mascará aparece , lo haga despues de que toquen esas canciones ... ehm ¿esta todo bien? - Dijo Lincoln abrazando por detrás a sus hermanas, pero quedando algo confundido al ver que Luna presentaba un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Luan se dispuso a contarle a Lincoln la escena de la broma con la flor de agua, pero Luna le tapo la boca y dijo:

\- Sip, todo izi pizi bro... ven, vamos a por unas gaseosas ¿quieres? - Le dijo Luna a su hermano.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, y llegada la presentación de la banda de preparatoria, Lincoln se dirigió hasta una de las sillas del publico para cantar a coro las canciones de anime junto a los demás niños de su edad que habían sido invitados, ahí fue donde conoció a George, el humilde sobrino de Tetherby. El cumpleañero era regordete de cara y vestía una polera verde y jeans negros.

\- Aun no puedo creer que tengamos que esperar hasta primavera para ver la segunda temporada joven Lincoln - Dijo George a su nuevo amigo. Una vez que los musicos concluyeron su tema final de la noche; Gurem No yumiya de Shingeki No kiojin.

\- Solo llámame Lincoln, y si ... bueno amigo, un gusto disfrutar de la música contigo. Tengo que ir a prepararme - Le respondió Lincoln a George.

\- Ve joven... digo , ve Lincoln. Y no te preocupes, yo no soy como mi tío - Comento el festejado.

\- Ya lo note, gracias, nos vemos - Finalizo Lincoln. Para ir con sus hermanas

Luan estaba preparando sus cosas cuando las muñequeras de ella y su hermana comenzaron a brillar, era un mensaje entrante de Lisa. Las hermanas se pusieron sus auriculares para hablar con la genio.

\- Chicas, me temo que tendrán que salir de ahí... Dexter intercepto una conversación entre un oficial corrupto y Jhin, la policía tardará quince minutos en llegar una vez que se les de aviso. En cuanto al dramaturgo, estimamos que llegará allí en cinco minutos. - Dijo con calma Lisa.

\- Bien, Luan ya la escuchaste, la función se cancela. Recuerda, te quedas aquí mientras yo lo distraigo, cuando veas tu oportunidad activas la invisibilidad y te escabulles por alguna ventana. - Le dijo Luna a Luan.

\- Espero que Jhin no sepa que Luan y yo somos hermanos, de ser así mi cabello blanco nos jugará en contra - Comento Lincoln a sus hermanas, mientras se cambiaba la polera de Staff por la anaranjada que acostumbraba a vestir.

La misión de Linc era la de mezclarse con la multitud, y cubrir la escena con humo cuando Luna hiciera su entrada. En el momento en que la rockera entonará su presentación, Lincoln debería de decirles a todos los presentes que huyeran.

La comediante frunció el ceño y se digno a hacer caso, dentro de ella el enojo y la frustración por no poder hacer su parte en la fiesta iban creciendo. Luna se preparó aprovechando que estaban solas. Cuando apenas termino de pintarse la cara escucho un tiro en el lobby del lugar.

La gran puerta del salón central se abrió de par en par y Jhin entraba saludando con su mano mientras era acompañado por dos samurais robots.

\- Buenas noches señores, somos el acto final de la fiesta... Señor Tetherby, consideré un honor tenerme aqui, no traigo invitación pero le aseguro que solo estoy de paso - Se dirigió Jhin a Tetherby, luego de inspeccionar con la mirada algunos de los invitados que estaban camino al escenario.

\- Señor mió he de pedirle que... - Calló el magnate al ser encañonado por el virtuoso.

\- Seré breve ,estimado, ¿donde esta negocios graciosos ? - Le pregunto Jhin al millonario.

\- T-Tras el telón, les tocaba presentarse ahora... - Respondió nervioso el hombre.

\- ¡Tío! ¿que no ves lo que va a hacer? - Le replico su sobrino. Quien conservaba mejor la calma que su tío.

El virtuoso ordeno a sus maquinas que inspeccionaran tras el telón. Los robots solo encontrarón a Sam y su Banda, quienes fueron arrojados sobre el escenario.

\- Estimado coterraneo, esta noche no dispongo de mucha paciencia , así que ... ¡¿Donde esta Luan Loud?! - Finalizo Gritando el piscopata, dirigiéndose a Tetherby.

George abrazo a su Tío quien era apuntado por la pistola de Jhin.

\- ¿Que no le parece inhumano lo que hace? - Encaro Sam al virtuoso, indignada por la escena que presenciaba.

Extasiado, Jhin dió media vuelta y subio al escenario para coger a Sam del cuello y alzarla hasta la altura de su cara, puso el cañón de su arma en la cien de la chica y se acerco a esta.

\- ¿Inhumano dices? perdóname querida, pero ese termino no existe... a fin de cuentas ¿No fuimos los humanos quienes inventamos el asesinato, la guerra, las armas, los quimicos... la traición?. Ser cruel es lo mas humano que existe - Le dijo Jhin a sam.

\- No te tengo miedo... - Le respondio asustada la chica.

\- Dicen que la valentía es la mejor anestesia contra la muerte - Le dijo el asesino a la chica, mientras se disponia a hacerle un enorme agujero en la cabeza de un solo tiro.

El tema " highway to the Hell" comenzó a sonar, de a poco la canción fue subiendo de volumen a tal punto que los cristales de las ventanas y del tragaluz se rompieron, en ese instante se escucharón unas explosiones y un humo invadió la escena.

\- ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUI! - Grito un chico entre la multitud y todos abandonaron el lugar entre la cortina de humo, excepto Sam, el resto de la banda, Tetherby y George... quienes eran los que más cerca estaban de Jhin.

La musica se corto y algo calló sobre uno de los samurais, los cuales ya habian empezado a presentar desperfectos a causa del volumen de los acordes de la guitarra.

\- Me temo que este acto se cancela viejo - Le dijo The night club a jhin, estando de pie sobre los restos del robot al que le había caído ensima. La chica le habia quitado la katana al samurai y ahora la esgrimía contra Jhin.

\- Solo estamos en la segunda llamada querida - Le dijo Jhin a The night Club.

Luna arrojo el sable a la cabeza del otro guardia, el robot calló. Jhin Volvió a encañonar a su rehen, la chica ya estaba algo asfixiada producto del agarre del hombre. Los amigos de esta no sabían bien que hacer, el miedo de tener a aquel demonio frente a ellos los tenia congelados. El corazón de Luna latió con aun mas fuerza al dimensionar que tendría que salvar a Sam de Jhin, dominada por sus pensamientos y sentimientos, se salió de su papel de heroina.

\- S-Sueltala... - Dijo Luna, intentando volver en si.

Jhin noto algo extraño en los ojos de la rockera, infirió que la chica estaba confundida por algo.

\- Como ordenes cariño - Le respondió Jhin, para arrojar a Sam contra Luna. Las cabezas de ambas chocaron y quedaron aturdidas en el suelo

El hombre se disponía a huir pero el sonido de un motor lo detuvo ,apenas dio un salto fuera del escenario. La entrada se abrió de par en par, Piers a bordo de una motocicleta negra le cortaba el escape.

\- Lo siento, pero concuerdo con The Night Club, esta obra se cancela- Dijo el cuervo abordo del vehiculo. Separado por unos ochometros de Jhin

\- Al contrario estimado, ¡la función acaba de comenzar!- Dijo el virtuoso. Alzando ambos brazos al aire y dando una vuelta completa arrojando pétalos de rosa.

Al decir esto, una de las puertas laterales voló en mil padazos, dejando ver un enorme robot amarillo de dos metros de alto, con un enorme abdomen y de piernas cortas.

\- Encendido y Listo para el servicio - Dijo el robot, para aventar contra el Cuervo su mano derecha ,la cual estaba atada a un cable de acero. La habilidad de este robot consistia en lanzar su mano a una gran distancia para atrapar a su objetivo y atraerlo hacia el para darle una descarga eléctrica.

El adolescente acelero para evadir, pero acto seguido el robot comenzó a perseguirlo, por lo que Piers salto por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín para llevar ahí su lucha contra el robot.

El virtuoso dió media vuelta para observar a Luna y sam , quienes se habían quedado ahí inmovilizadas en el suelo mientras se recuperaban del choque. Luna retrocedió gateando junto a Sam al ver que Jhin subía nuevamente al escenario. El amigo de Sam se interpuso ante él , pero el virtuoso lo quito del camino de una sola patada.

\- parece que el coraje te duro poco ¿no es así?... ahora esta es tu escena final - Dijo Jhin levantando su arma para dispararle a Luna.

Un pastel de plátano se estrello contra la cara del virtuoso haciéndole fallar el disparo. Furioso miro en la dirección desde donde le fue arrojado el postre y vio a una niña de coletas castañas que vestía un traje de bufón de colores negro y amarillo, que cubría su identidad con un antifaz color negro, el cual aparentemente había sido elaborado de manera rápida, a partir de una polera.

\- Ups, se puede decir que el final sabe a plátano jajaja ¿entiendes? - Le dijo The joker a Jhin.

\- Matarte será una de mis obras maestras, ¡baila para mi!. - Le respondió iracundo el hombre a la catorceañera, apuntándole.

Para eso tendra que encontrarme ... ahora me ves, ahora no me ves - Dijo Luan al hacerse invisible y así distraer a Jhin para que Lincoln pudiera entrar para sacar del lugar a Tetherby, George y la banda de musicos.

Jhin comenzó a seguir los sonidos que Luan hacia, empezando una persecución por las demás habitaciones de la mansión. Luna se cercioro de que todos estuvieran bien. Lincoln apareció desde la gran puerta principal del salón y se dispuso a guiar a los rehenes hasta la salida.

\- Oye gracias por salvarnos...mucho cuidado con ese loco - Se despidió Sam de Luna, dandole un abrazo.

Luna correspondió el abrazo y le dijo que lo que importaba ahora era que ella y los demás salieran del lugar. Lincoln noto algo extraño en la cara de su hermana, era como un aire de las expresiones que Clyde ponía al escuchar el nombre de Lori. George y Lincoln procedieron a guiar a las personas restantes hacia la salida principal.

The Night Club subió escaleras arriba siguiendo el sonido de los tiros que percutaba Jhin.

\- Vamos, se que estas aquí y ese truquito de hacerte invisible no te servira, ya me encargue de ello y se que lo sabes - Le dijo Jhin a Luan, al recordarle que la habia visto entrar en modo visible a esta gran habitación que tenia un mirador al jardín trasero. Y que para asegurarse de que Luan no escapara a sus espaldas ,él había puesto en la única entrada y salida, dos trampas de loto, al igual que hizo con el pasillo que ambos siguieron.

Luna llego al pasillo por el que se había dado la persecución hasta aquella habitación en que se encontraba Jhin con Luan. La comediante se habia escondido en un ropero que estaba junto a la ventana, rezando porque al loco no le diera por escudriñar cada uno de los tres roperos de la habitación. La rockera se percato de la presencia de las trampas, Dexter le recomendo hacerlas explotar usando las ondas de la guitarra. Luna hizo caso y tocando un poderoso acorde las hizo explotar, pero ahora el fuego comenzaba a emanar del suelo. Dexter recomendo apagar el fuego de las trampas con otra onda sonica, la chica hizo caso y extinguio las llamas.

El virtuoso al escuchar los acordes de The night club, emergió hacia el pasillo para abrir fuego contra Luna, la chica uso su Jet-Pack para evadir los disparos, pero solo pudo contra los tres primeros, el cuarto le rozo el hombro y la había quemado, ahora Luna estaba arrodillada viendo como Jhin cargaba su pistola, mientras ella combatía el dolor de su herida. El hombre vio empapada su cara de agua y fue cubierto por un monton de plumas las cuales se adhirieron a su mascará dificultandole ver. Ante el estaba Luan, quien había ido en auxilio de su hermana.

\- Fue un buen intento niñas, pero ... ¡EL ESPECTÁCULO NUNCA TERMINA! - Se dispuso a dispararles a las hermanas Loud.

Luna se le adelanto y lo hizo retroceder con un potente estallido sonico, Jhin termino al borde del balcon de la habitación. De la nada frente a él apareció Luan quien sostenia en su mano una lata de serpientes de broma.

\- Creo que tu obra saldrá por la ventana jajaja ¿entiendes? - Le dijo Luan para abrir la lata.

Una de las serpientes de goma golpeo en la cara a Jhin haciendolo caer por el balcón. Las niñas se asomaron a ver, pero abajo de ellas no habia nada ni nadie, Jhin simplemente habia desaparecido. Ambas hermanas se miraron y se abrazaron.

\- Espero no estes enojada por haberme quedado a hecharles una ayuda visible jaja - Dijo Luan.

\- Estoy furiosa, pero a la vez tranquila porque estés bien... - Contesto Luna.

\- Anda se que quieres decirlo, te matan las ganas de decirlo jaja - Dijo Luan mirando a Luna.

La rockera se paro sobre la baranda del balcón y dijo.

\- ¡BUENAS NOCHES MANSIÓN TETHERBY!- Grito Luna a todo pulmon creando un gran estallido sonico con su guitarra, rompiendo los cristales restantes del lugar. Luan sonreia mientras mantenia sus manos pegadas a sus oidos.

Ambas empezarón a reir, comentando que se habían salvado por los pelos, pero poco duro su celebración. Cuando lisa les mando un mensaje, ambas se pusierón los auriculares.

\- ¡CHICAS VUELVAN RAPIDO! la policía va en camino a la mansión y lo que es más... ¡Jhin y sus robots van camino a nuestra casa! - Dijo Lisa aletarada por radio.

\- Así que mas vale que bajen rápido, conozco el atajo perfecto para que lleguemos antes que mi padre... Y ,si, estoy bien , gracias por preguntar - Dijo Piers por radio haciendo sonar su motocicleta, mientras las esperaba en la puerta principal.

Mientras Luna y Luan corrían en dirección a Piers, Lisa les comentaba que Lincoln había llegado en la limusina de Tetherby a la casa Loud, y que el millonario había ido a dejar a cada músico a sus respectivos hogares. Sobre el ataque inminente a la casa Loud, Lisa sospechaba que había sido planificado de manera efímera después de que Luna descubriera los planes del virtuoso para con Luan. La genio le dió los cálculos correctos de la velocidad mínima a la que deberían ir para llegar antes que Jhin y la mayor parte de sus secuaces. En tanto Lisa y Dexter se dedicarían a investigar a aquel robot que podía lanzar su mano como un gancho retráctil.

Piers les dijo a las hermanas que se sujetarán lo mejor que pudieran. En el camino les comento que Jhin se movía a pié en dirección a la casa Loud y que para llegar antes irían a 90 km/hra por una calle paralela a la que la policía seguiría en dirección a la mansión Tetherby. Además les relato su batalla contra aquel golem de metal , la cual consistió en solo dar vueltas al rededor de la residencia evitando el agarre de aquel rápido armatoste.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

*Reconozco que quizás el capitulo me quedo algo fome jeje... pero esta semana fue el RAGNAROK con los exámenes finales y esas cosas, así que no os preocupéis al capitulo 7 le pongo más amor y cariño xD

* Tratare de publicar el capitulo 7 el martes en la tarde. ¿Por qué? bueno, por el simple motivo de captar mas publico XD, pero esto no quiere decir que el viernes ya no se suban episodios. Corolario ; la próxima semana habrán dos capítulos, el 7 el martes y el 8 el viernes.

* Tube poco tiempo para revisar el escrito, y si soy algo obsesivo en cuanto a mis itinerarios xD, aun así no encontré errores ortográficos pero quede con la sensación de que la pifie en algún lado.

* Cualquier cosa que no haya quedado clara comentenla, para aclarar en " _Información relevante hasta el momento (7)"._

 _* Dándoles las gracias por llegar leyendo hasta aquí, una vez mas, me despido esperando que la historia y el capitulo hayan sido de su máximo agrado. Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana._

 _se despide atentamente KHADA GALM._


	7. REPRESALIA

**Capitulo 7: Represalia.**

 _ **Información conocida hasta el momento (7):**_

 *** Lori** ,al ser informada por Lisa del inminente ataque que que se les venia encima, decidió contar lo que sucedía a sus padres. El Sr. y la Sra Loud intentaron pedir ayuda a la policía, pero por alguna razón todos los teléfonos y celulares no tenían señal. No se revelaron detalles de la "Segunda identidad de Luna".

 ***** **De imprevisto , un apagón** Ha dejado sin luz al vecindario de los Loud.

 ***** **Gracias a la conexión 4G que dexter ofrece, Lisa puede coordinar junto a Piers y Luna... el único inconveniente son las baterías de los aparatos.**

 *** Existen instrumentos de Pulso electromagnético (PEM) controlado. Al ser activados ; dañan los aparatos electrónicos en el área programada.**

 *** Jhin posee trampas de "LOTO MORTAL"**. Flores, que se adhieren a cualquier superficie y tras activarse por control remoto o ser pisadas **,al cabo de cuatro segundos,** generan una explosión que cubre a la victima con **el químico J-04,** el cual hará que tanto la ropa como la carne del afectado se quemen generando pétalos de Loto **si no se lleva la protección adecuada.**

* * *

A toda velocidad una motocicleta negra aproximaba por el ala norte de la calle del vecindario, para estacionarse en el jardín de la casa Loud. Luan se bajo corriendo para abrazar a sus padres, quienes habían colgado un farol en la entrada, la luz era suficiente para iluminar todo el pórtico en aquel apagón.

Luna no sabia si Lisa le había comunicado a su madre y a su padre acerca de su "segunda identidad". Su sospecha vio una respuesta negativa al escuchar que su padre estaba preguntado preocupado por ella. Temerosa de como fueran a reaccionar camino lentamente hasta ellos, y sacando un pañuelo se limpio la cara y dijo

\- Aquí estoy ... - Se rebeló ante sus padres para calmarles sus preocupaciones.

\- Gracias a Dios estas a salvo - Le dijo su padre, mientras él y su mujer la rodeaban con sus brazos.

\- Yo... lamento no haberles dicho... pero... - Fue lo único que pudo articular Luna, al ver la preocupación y confusión en los ojos de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto que traes puesto? ... y ¿por qué traes la cara pintada de blanco? - Dijo Lynn Sr., aun sin entender el por qué de la apariencia de Luna.

\- Cariño... recuerdas a esa chica que decían las noticias que estaba ayudando a Piers a... ya sabes - Dijo Rita, dimensionando lo que su hija quería decirles.

\- SI ¿qué hay con...?, oh... vaya... - Concluyo el padre, notando la semejanza entre Luna y las fotos que las noticias mostraron en su tiempo sobre "The Night Club ".

\- P P Por favor Les pido que me entiendan... yo solo buscaba proteger a mis hermanas... Yo ... - La callaron sus padres con un abrazo aun mas apretado que el primero que le dieron.

\- Yo... N No entiendo... pensé que se enojarían - Dijo Luna separándose de sus padres un poco.

\- Y no sabes lo furiosa que estoy contigo y con tu amigo... pero eres mi hija y te entiendo, yo quizás habría hecho algo similar con tal de protegerlas - Le dijo Rita a su hija, con cierto tono maternal y serio a la vez.

\- Apoyo a tu madre en eso último... ya tendremos tiempo para discutir tu castigo por mentirnos - Le respondió con seriedad el padre, pero sin cambiar aquella cálida mirada de ver que su hija estaba a salvo.

Una extraña y densa bruma comenzó a manifestarse poco a poco en el lugar, un silencio incomodo invadió a los presentes al verse rodeados por un difuminado y lúgubre paisaje. Piers se acerco a los padres de Luna y les dijo que cerrarán puertas y ventanas y se escondieran en el sótano de la casa. Rita ordenó a Luna entrar con ellos, pero la rockera desistió y les dijo que ayudaría a Piers. La discusión entre la madre y la hija se vio truncada por extraños sonidos metálicos provenientes de ambas alas de la calle, Luan intervino para intentar convencer a su madre de dejar a Luna ir con Piers, el padre apoyo a su mujer y tomo a Luna del brazo para entrarla a la casa, Luna se soltó.

\- Perdón por esto, pero Piers y yo estamos en el mismo bote ... - Dijo Luna para tocar un potente acorde en dirección a sus padres, haciendolos retroceder hasta la sala de la casa.

\- Suerte hermanita ... y no dudes en rockear ayuda jaja ¿entiendes? - Se despidio Luan de su hermana.

\- ve y cierren todo - Fue lo último que le dijo la rockera a la comediante con algo de tedio.

Luan cerro la puerta y sus demás hermanas ,y Lincoln, los otros accesos a la casa.

The night Club y su compañero se treparon hasta el techo de la casa Loud. Dexter y Lisa informaron que se les avecinaba el grueso de todo el ejercito de robots de Jhin, por lo que aguantar hasta que la policía llegará no era una opción, considerando además que entre las filas de oficiales había uno fiel a virtuoso. Piers ordeno a Lisa que se comunicará con su tío, Jayce Mirage, para que les fuera a auxiliar, lisa se puso manos a la obra para hablar con el tío científico de Piers.

El sonido de los pasos roboticos era cada vez mas notorio, Luna recordó una canción que Lincoln le pidió que le enseñara a tocar en guitarra ,hace unas semanas atrás, la letra de la canción se le vino a la mente al intentar controlar sus nervios. Luna entonó "The reluctant Heroes" (de Attack on titan).

\- Oye Luna no pense que te gustará el anime... lo digo por la canción - Le dijo Piers a su amiga, quien seguía tocando el intro con su guitarra.

\- En verdad no soy aficionada, pero Lincoln me pidio que le enseñara el tema y a decir verdad me gusto la canción. - Le respondio Luna.

-¿puedes mantenerte tocando y la la vez dar saltos? - Dijo Piers

\- Si es musica, puedo hacerlo... ¿Por qué preguntas? - Le dijo Luna.

\- Si son la mayor parte de los aparatos de mi padre, se me ocurrió que podríamos luchar hombro con hombro, tu subes el volumen cada vez que nos rodeen demasiado ¿ok?- Sugirió el cuervo a su compañera. Quien asintió de manera afirmativa.

\- ¡A Rockear! - Dijo Luna elevando el volumen del intro de la canción.

Los pasos cesaron, y entre la bruma se dejarón ver una gran cantidad de puntos rojos, Luna comenzo a cantar en voz baja la canción

 _"Day by day_  
 _We have lost our edge_  
 _Don't you know?_  
 _Forgotten is the life we led_  
 _Now it seems_  
 _You don't care what the risk is_  
 _The peaceful times have made us blind_

 _Can't look back_  
 _They will not come back_  
 _Can't be afraid_  
 _It's time after time..."_

Piers desenfundo su sable y dijo:

\- ¡Ahora! - Dando un salto. hacia el árbol

Luna siguió a su amigo, ambos cayerón sobre el árbol y vieron a lo que se enfrentaban: Una horda de samurais.

 _"So once again_  
 _I'm hiding in my room_  
 _The peaceful times have made us blind_

 _So you can't fly if you never try_  
 _You told me...Oh, Long ago_  
 _But you left the wall_  
 _Outside the gate_  
 _So more than ever, it's real..."_

Luna y Piers se mirarón, the night club subió el volumen de su guitarra. Y prosiguió con el tema:

 _"IT WAS A NIGHTMARE ..."_

Ambos saltaron sobre uno de los muchos samurais, dejándolo fuera de servicio producto del impacto.

 _"¡ It's painful for me!..."_

Se vierón rodeados de aparatos, los cuales al acercase a los héroes comenzaron a presentar desperfectos, Piers y Luna los combatían sin alejarse mucho uno del otro, patadas, satos, golpes de sable y estallidos sonicos hacían que uno a uno fuerán cayendo los samurais, mientras que The night club y el cuervo se cubrían las espaldas ante cualquier peligro **.** En tanto esto acontecía, en tanto luchaban, Luna no paraba de cantar:

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember the day of grief_  
 _Now it's strange for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice_

 _Remember the day we met It's painful for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember a day we dreamt_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice._

Jadeando de cansancio, Piers y Luna logran hacer que los aparatos retrocedieran un poco, les están dando espacio... PIers miro a Luna y le dijo:

 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _Oh Give me your strength_  
 _Our life is so short_  
 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _I wanna be brave like you_  
 _From my heart..._

 _Le cantó Piers a Luna..._

Los samurais comenzaron su marcha amenazante hacia ellos nuevamente, los chicos se pusieron en guardia. Luna miro a Piers y dijo:

 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _Oh Give me your strength_  
 _Our life is so short_  
 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _I wanna be brave like you..._

Cantó Luna...

Ambos retrocedieron hasta el pórtico de la casa Loud. Mientras esperaban el momento exacto, para usar lo último de bateria que a Luna le quedaba... en tanto ambos entonaban:

 _Can't look back_  
 _They will not come back_  
 _Can't be afraid_  
 _It's time after time_  
 _So once again_  
 _I'm hiding in my room_  
 _The peaceful times have made us blind_

 _So you can't fly if you never try_  
 _You told me...Oh, Long ago_  
 _But you left the wall_  
 _Outside the gate_  
 _So more than ever, it's real_

Los adolescentes veian como poco a poco eran rodedos por los samurais...

 _It was like a nightmare_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember the day of grief_  
 _Now it's strange for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice_

 _Remember the day we met_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember a day we dreamt_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice_

Luna subió al máximo el volumen, las filas de Samurais comenzaron a lanzar chispas y ambos saltarón al ataque final.

 _It was like a nightmare_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember the day of grief_  
 _Now it's strange for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice_

 _Remember the day we met_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember a day we dreamt_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice._

La canción que luna cantaba termino y con ella la batalla, habían ganado...pero no esperaban que desde las penumbras apareciera el virtuoso.

\- Bravo, Bravo ... Fue un magnifico espectáculo, pero a la composición le falta algo... ¿más sangre quizás? - Dijo la figura del psicopata.

Luna , ya sin batería en su guitarra y con su jet-pack con poco combustible, se dispuso a sacar los bastones retráctiles. Piers se puso en guardia, el hombre comenzó a reir maliciosamente, ambos chicos se mirarón extrañados.

\- Si los reacios heroes quieren seguir peleando en vez de aceptar su fin... que así sea... - Dijo para alzar su mano.

Desde la lugubre bruma y la oscuridad la mano del robot de Jhin se estiro hasta los chicos, ambos evadieron el agarre del robot.

\- Chicos Dexter analizo aquel aparato. Es veloz, pero no gira bien, el unico brazo que puede estirar y retraer es el derecho, y que no los atrape, si lo hace les dará una descarga electrica... ah Piers tu tío quiere hablarte - Le dijo Lisa a los adolescentes quienes huían del robot.

\- Dexter conectame con mi tío - Dijo Piers escondiéndose tras un basurero, mientras luna distraía al robot.

\- Hiciste bien en pedir mi ayuda, voy en camino con unas granadas PEM (Pulso electro magnetico) , ya que Luna se quedó sin batería, el pulso electromagnético debería bastar para dejar fuera de combate al robot... Apaguen sus muñequeras cuando Dexter emita la luz roja. - Dijo la voz de Jayce Mirage a su sobrino Piers.

Piers escucho un estruendo y se Percato de que Jhin habia abierto la puerta de la casa Loud, había ingresado al domicilio. Luna había ido en persecución del asesino, por lo que a Piers le toco distraer al robot. El cuervo ,valiéndose de su gancho de escape rápido, se trepo hasta el robot y se dispuso a correr para que este le persiguiera a él. En tanto Luna se encontraba en las penumbras de su hogar, caminando con cuidado.

La rockera Escucho un grito proveniente desde el sótano, corrió hasta el lugar, al bajar las escaleras vio que el psicópata le apuntaba a toda su familia, quienes solo podían abrazarse entre ellos. Su padre, Luan y Lynn yacían Golpeadas en brazos de las demás, la ira invadió a Luna, quien se quito su guitarra y desafió al virtuoso a una pelea mano a mano...

\- Tentadora propuesta, asesinar a la mejor guitarrista de toda la ciudad con tal de dejar vivir a sus otras hermanas, quienes ,curiosamente, también tienen dotes artísticos en desarrollo... Pero ¿Por qué no asesinar a toda esta bella familia? - Dijo Jhin para arrojar cuatro flores de LOTO MORTAL sobre los Loud.

Luna se abalanzo sobre las flores, estas se pegaron a su cuerpo... no parecía que fueran a explotar.

The night club iracunda embistió a Jhin. El virtuoso le disparo, pero le costó apuntar debido a que la habitación era iluminada por una tenue luz de vela, la familia se puso pecho a tierra sintiendo como sobre sus cabezas pasaban aquellas destellantes agujas.

La cuarta bala de Jhin iba a impactar en el pecho de Luna, pero ella bloqueó con sus bastones haciendo que la bala explotara antes de impactarla... se había cubierto el torax con el químico de la bala, poco a poco su coraza iba quemándose. Riendo Jhin subió escaleras arriba,sacó un control remoto y dijo.

\- Llorarán, cuando te encuentren... - Le dijo el virtuoso a the night club, para presionar el botón activando las trampas de Loto.

Jhin corrió a toda velocidad y desapareció. Los Loud miraron como Luna les sonreía antes de propulsarse hacia una de las ventanas del sótano ,usando lo ultimo de combustible disponible en su Jet-pack, para dar al jardín.

Las luces de las cuatro flores adosadas en los brazos, la pierna izquierda y el pecho de la chica comenzaron a emitir una luz... justo a tiempo ella logro llegar al patio, para ser cubierta con el químico de las flores las cuales lo liberaron en forma de polvo tras una leve explosión. Luna vio como poco a poco su traje se consumía en cenizas, fuego y humo con forma de pétalos de loto, el dolor del fuego de las quemaduras llego hasta su piel, la rockera entro en una parálisis de sueño, producto del efecto secundario de inhalar el químico de las trampas a corta distancia.

Los Loud corrieron hasta el patio para encontrar a Luna siendo consumida poco a poco en cenizas mientras aun estaba con vida. **Se escucho una explosión (PEM) en la parte frontal de la** **casa** , a la cual la familia no dio importancia, pues estaban centrados en Luna. Como pudieron sus hermanas le apagarón el fuego, y valiéndose de la manguera la rociaron de agua.

Piers y su tío habían acabado con el robot, y se disponían a verificar que los Loud estuvieran a salvo.

las hermanas lloraban sin consuelo abrazando a su padre mientras Lincoln y su madre estaban arrodillados viendo como Los ojos de Luna expresaban dolor, a pesar de que ya no se quemaba, su traje seguía disolviéndose lentamente en cenizas y su piel comenzaba a desprender un extraño humo blanco

Piers y su tío entrarón en la escena. Jayce se aproximo a la chica, le tomo los signos vitales, le saco la muñequera Dexter a la chica, la cual estaba descompuesta **producto del estallido PEM**. Piers le puso su muñerquera a Luna y al encenderla, DEXTER les dijo que aún era posible salvarla si se le aplicaba en las areas afectadas el antídoto M-014, correspondiente para pacientes de sangre O positivo dañados con el químico J-04.

\- No hay tiempo que perder... si no fuera por ese traje de Kevlar que usa lo mejor habria sido darle un tiro para evitarle el dolor... La llevaremos a nuestro hogar , ahi tengo las medicinas necesarias, debería evolucionar positivamente durante la noche si estamos a tiempo - Dijo Jayce, cargando a la chica en sus brazos.

\- Vamos con usted - Dijo Lincoln.

\- Woow woow woow amiguito, no tenemos espacio para que 13 personas pasen la noche ahí - Le respondió Piers al peliblanco.

\- Es nuestra hermana y literalmente podríamos no verla más - Dijo Lori a Piers, con el maquillaje corrido a causa de las lagrimas.

\- Esta bien... se que es dificil pero debemos calmarnos, por Luna... yo ire con el Sr. mirage y cuidare a Luna ... ¿Ella deberá quedarse con ustedes? - Dijo la madre a sus hijas para luego dirigir la pregunta a Jayce.

\- Si, necesitamos evaluarla para ver que no quede con secuelas... nuestra casa es un verdadero hospital, si quiere venir bienvenida... solo no interfiera si las cosas se ponen feas - Dijo el cientifico mientras caminaba en dirección a aquel automovil negro.

\- Voy contigo mamá - Le pidió Leni a su madre, cogiéndola por el brazo.

El padre solo autorizo a la mas inoscente de las Loud para acompañar a Rita. Cada integrante de la familia se despidió de Luna, la cual solo podía mover los ojos... aquella útima imagen de Luna en parálisis de sueño y mientras poco a poco se convertía en una de las obras de Jhin, les hizo hacer creer a todos que sería la última vez que la verían con Vida. Era una noche lúgubre y llena de llanto para los Loud.

Subieron a Luna, al auto, la tendieron en los brazos de Leni. Jayce les dijo a la adolescente que usará unos pañuelos para quitar de Luna cualquier fragmento de su traje que empezará a desprender humo. Piers en tanto les escoltaría en su motocicleta.

Y así fue como tras partir aquel auto negro con Luna, Leni y Rita a bordo, la bruma poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse, así como se restableció la electricidad y la policía se aproximaba a la casa Loud.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Bueno no se si catalogar esto como una victoria a medias o derrota inconclusa para Luna. Por un lado se deshicieron de todos los androides samurais de Jhin y de Blitzcrank (Si era el robot que daba agarraba y daba descargas electrcias), y por el otro; Luan y Lynn se hicieron las rudas ante el hombre que orquesta a la muerte y resultarón golpeadas, y después Luna salio herida. ¿Sobrevivirá Luna después de esto? y si sobrevive ¿Con que se cuelas quedará?, ¿que harán ahora? ¿Que pasará ahora que Jhin ha perdido la mayor parte de su ejercito de androides? ¿Quien es el objetivo real de Jhin? ¿Como reaccionarán los padres de Luna ante todo esto?._

 _Espero que haya quedado bien la idea del principio del capitulo, me refiero a lo de que Luna luchará contra los androides cantando el tema de "The reluctant Heroes" del anime Atack on titan (Shingeki no kyojin). Escogí ese tema porque ,para ser sincero, se me agoto el repertorio de canciones para el fic xD... así que este tema fue puesto sin "programación" en el fic xD. Si la idea no les gusto por favor igual coméntenmelo, y diganme como se podria mejorar o si simplemente la abandono para mas adelante._

 _Dado que me quede sin discografia para el fic, me ayudaria mucho que recomendarán canciones de cualquier banda para introducirlas al repertorio de Luna, pongan de todo, yo me doy el tiempo de escucharlo y seleccionarlos :D ._

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a los que han escrito reviews:_**

 _ **Jakobs-Snipper:** Creo que es inhevitable tomar algunas cosas de Jhin, es un personaje que abarca una mirada muy filosófica desde el punto de vista de las mascarás, tal como establece Ervin Goffman en su obra "La presentación de la personalidad en la vida cotidiana". Gracias por haber sido el primero en dejar un REVIEW._

 _ **EL RUDO:** Me alegra saber que eres fan de Jhin. He leído tus recomendaciones y las tengo en cuenta, de hecho en el capitulo 5 use una de las interacciones que me recomendaste: "Recuerdo a tu padre, pensó que podría censurarme". Sobre eliminar a Sam o alguna de las hermanas de Luna... uff men suena tentador, pero ahi veré , por que ganas no me faltan . Gracias por todas las veces que te diste el tiempo de escribirme._

 _ **MontanaHatsune92 :** Supe de ti por facebook, durante la masacre que hubo en el grupo de **"The Loud house latinoamerica"** tras el episodio de "L is for Love". Recuerdo que esos fueron los dias en que mas robé momos. Gracias por haber dejado review._

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer:** Ahora si escribí bien tu nombre xD. Y no te equivocaste al decir que a Luna le iba a ir como en un péndulo durante esta historia. Disfruto leyendo tus comentarios sobre la historía, y si, también aveces creo que fuerzo mucho algunas situaciones, así como fue el hecho de revelar infomación sobre Piers y jhin en el capitulo 2 o que Luna descubriera que Luan era la próxima victima de Jhin tras la visita al teatro, tratare de que todo se dé de manera mas "natural"... dentro de lo posible xD. Gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias. _

_**DESTACADO117:** Estimado, cada vez que leo tus comentarios por alguna razón termino directo en la grieta del invocador. No me pude resistir a meter alguna de las celebres frases del alto comandante de las tropas nórdicas, me pasa también cuando veo caricaturas en especial con TLH, onda aveces me imagino a Lincoln diciéndole a sus hermanas : "No me voy a fumar esa mentira" ,"Esta salaoh el tema", "quería mas de lo mismo y le dí mas de lo mismo a la hija de p*ta", etc. xD... Quizas hayan mas frases del barba durante el fic dado el contexto de los próximos capítulos. _

_MMMM si Luna fuera campeona de LOL, yo creo que sería onda como una Quinn AP, maga asesina . Y sobre LUAN, con esa pasiva de "El gato y el ratón" me la imagino como jungla, serían ganks difíciles en early, pero mid game y Late, Luan ocasionaría un Bromagedon en la grieta xD._

 _Men gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme, siempre es un agrado leerte._

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Como siempre agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí, gracias por seguir la historia y por leerla cada vez que se actualiza. A aquellos que agregarón a favoritos, nuevamente les doy las gracias así como también agradezco a aquellos que dierón a Follow, gracias damas y caballeros, espero la historia este cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

* * *

Si eres nuevo leyendo la historia y te ha gustado , no dudes en agregar a follow, suelo actualizar una vez por semana. Si tienes algo que sugerir o comentar te invito a escribirlo en Reviews, leeré encantado lo que escribas. Sin mas que decir ,y reiterando las gracias por la audiencia aportada ,me despido deseándote una bella semana, que todo salga según lo planeado.

Hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo.

Atentamente Khada Galm.


	8. Charlas de más allá de media noche

**Capitulo 8: Charlas de más allá de media noche**

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (8):**

 _ *** Luna perdió la conciencia al llegar a casa de Piers.**_

 _ *** Jayce Mirage** Convirtió el sótano de su residencia en Royal Woods en un verdadero laboratorio, y a causa de que Piers generalmente llegaba herido de sus misiones, este contaba con equipo medico, digno de una sala de emergencias de un hospital._

 _ *** El antídoto M-014,** fue inventado cuando Piers piso una de las trampas de Loto de Jhin. Se administra en forma de crema, inyección o como solución gaseosa por medio de una mascarilla._

 _* **Quimico J-04** Si bien al pisar las trampas el efecto corrosivo del químico es mucho menor que cuando se activan a control remoto, Jhin puede lanzar una bala con una carga eléctrica que estalla al tocar el polvo J-04, electrificando a su victima y dejando las secuelas del químico en el pie que haya pisado la trampa. Puede causar graves daños si no se lleva protección adecuada. Puede causar alucinaciones al ser inhalado a corta distancia._

* * *

La horrenda figura de un espectral Lobo negro que merodeaba los ensangrentados cadáveres de su familia, tenía a Luna atónita y congelada tras haber presenciado aquella masacre. Estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera podía atreverse a llorar su perdida. La bestia la miro con aquellos ojos azulados, los violines, los ensordecedores violines de Jhin comenzaron a emitir su melodía... silenció. El lobo aulló a una Luna llena ensangrentada que se alzaba sobre aquella familia muerta, ni siquiera Lily se había salvado de las fauces del animal.

\- abrazar la vida, significa aceptar la muerte... querida niña - Dijo una armoniosa voz femenina.

Luna volteo y se percato de que una especie de mujer cubierta de lana estaba parada a sus espaldas.

\- La oveja decide... - Le dijo el Lobo a la oveja

\- ¡ El lobo ataca ! - Complemento la oveja.

Luna estaba congelada, sabia que debía luchar pero su cuerpo no respondía.

\- ¿Que tienen en común todas las historias, querido Lobo?- Pregunto la oveja al lobo, viendo a Luna.

\- ¡ El final ! - Dijo el lobo.

La bestia corrió hacia Luna, la chica no sabia que hacer, se percató que tenia un cuchillo en su mano... pero cuando se decidió a actuar ya era demasiado tarde, el lobo la tenia contra el piso y se disponía a asestarle una mordida en el cuello. Se revolcó al sentir que su sangre salia disparada cuando el animal le arranco el pedazo de carne.

\- El lobo caza lo que no quiere irse ... - Dijo la oveja. Mientras Luna trataba de frenar la hemorragia con sus manos temblorosas.

-Sabemos tu nombre... - Dijo el Lobo a Luna , acercándose a su compañera.

-Siempre lo hemos sabido... Hoy eres presa del destino, querida Luna. - Contesto la oveja.

Adolorida, despertó jadeando en busca de aire y sujetando su cuello. Leni y Rita la miraron con tristeza al verla despertar de manera tan brusca en aquel laboratorio.

\- C Cariño... soy yo, mamá... - Dijo Rita acercándose con los brazos extendidos.

\- Hermanita... ¿ Es Estas bien? - Dijo Leni acercándose, pero quedando algo asustada al ver que Luna estaba en una actitud algo agresiva.

\- ¿Ma Ma Mamá? ,¿L Leni?... ¿están vivas? - Dijo mientras sus lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y mojaban aquella bata de hospital que le habían puesto.

\- Si... gracias a tí... - Le respondió la madre dejando escapar sus lagrimas.

Luna comenzó a llorar, pensó que aquel sueño en donde su familia entera habia sido convertida en la cena de una bestia era la realidad, creía que su despertar era un sueño producto de la muerte que le ocasiono la mordida final del Lobo. Su madre y su hermana la abrazaron , era la primera vez que la veían así de mal.

\- Ellos las asesinaron a todas... junto a Lincoln y a papá... a Lily... quiero ver a Lily - Dijo Luna, ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

\- Mi niña todos están a salvo, tu nos salvaste a todos...me parte el corazón verte así. - Lloro la madre junto a sus hijas.

El amargo momento duro varios minutos, se les hacia imposible tranquilizar a Luna. Cuando las lagrimas se le acabaron , su madre pudo hacer que aceptará un vaso con agua. Luna lo bebió con rapidez, jadeando por aire.

\- Me cuesta respirar... mamá... - Dijo la niña.

\- Tranquila, iré por el doctor Miller y la Sra. Santiago. Leni cuida a tu hermana - ordeno la madre.

Resulta que una vez que Jayce logro remover con cuidado el traje del cuerpo de Luna, habían áreas en su piel que requerían el antídoto M-014. El cual debia ser aplicado mediante una crema adherida a un vendaje. Jayce había vendado un sin numero de veces a Piers, pero no se atrevía a vendar a Luna por el solo hecho de que era una chica que no era su hija, por lo que pidió asistencia a un amigo suyo del hospital de la ciudad. Jayce solo le suministro en vía aerea una solución gaseosa del antídoto por medio de una mascarilla. La madre de Bobby fue alertada de lo sucedido en la casa de Los Loud por su hijo, al avisarle que iría a hacerle compañía a su novia Lori, una hora después el Dr. Miller le pidió su ayuda para ir en auxilio de una paciente herida por un extraño quimico, Maria Santiago supo de quien se trataba por la información obtenida de parte de su hijo.

Cuando Miller y la Sra. Santiago atendieron a Luna en aquel laboratorio verificaron que sus signos vitales iban bien... las via aéreas habían sanado con el uso del gas que Jayce administro. Después el doctor ordeno a su enfermera que vendará a Luna tras aplicarle los parches con el antídoto. Desde el cuello del humero hasta su muñeca abarcaban las vendas en sus brazos, cada uno de sus Muslos también tubo que ser vendado desde la zona ubicada en la diafisis del fémur hasta la cabeza de la rodilla. La herida de su torax habría sido la que definitivamente la habría ultimado ,de no ser por la coraza que Lisa habia fabricado para su traje, con tristeza y cariño Maria vendo a Luna, sin saber como alguien pudo haberle hecho algo así a una niña de quince años. La gran marca de los químicos de las balas y las trampas yacia entre sus senos y se ramificaban hasta la zona del cuello a la altura de la tiroides. Luna quedo igual que una momia, embalsamada con el antídoto y vendada casi por completo. El Dr. ayudo a la enfermera a acomodarle a Luna una bata de hospital, ya que en el transcurso del vendaje se le había removido la mayor parte de su ropa. Sabían que la chica dormía y descansaba por lo que decidieron arroparla con una frazada y dejarla ahí hasta que despertara.

Esto fue lo que Jayce le relato a Luna, cuando entro junto a Miller y Maria Santiago, tras el aviso de Rita. Luna seguía con interés el relato del científico, mientras el Doc le tomaba los signos vitales y buscaba el por qué de su jadeo. La madre de Bobby encontró la respuesta cuando examino la dosis gaseosa del M-014 que se le habia suministrado a Luna. Resultó que habia un ingrediente que causaba irritación en el epitelio de los bronquios, por lo que la mujer al darle a Luna un caramelo mentolado y algo de agua hizo que la chica volviera a respirar de manera mas fluida.

\- Bien, entonces la hemos salvado... uff que alivio - Dijo el cientifico.

\- Así es viejo amigo, hiciste bien en llamarnos - Contesto el doctor.

\- Ah oye, espero no te moleste pero hackeare la lista de pacientes del hospital y haré como que atendierón a Luna ahí... solo por si la policía pregunta - Dijo Jayce.

\- Sabes que eso último cuesta amigo jajaja... ya enserio, si quieres poner mi nombre en esos documentos te costara - Dijo Miller.

\- Tu no cambias... ah Sra. Santiago, con gusto le daré algo de dinero por el tiempo invertido en esta emergencia - Le dijo Jayce a su amigo para luego dirigirse a la enfermera.

\- No se preocupe... esto cabe como trabajo de hospital, me pagarán de todos modos - Evadió con modestia la enfermera.

\- Insisto, no se preocupe, le depositare a penas salga el sol - Dijo cordialmente Jayce.

Los adultos seguían hablando entre ellos, Jayce acompaño a Maria y a Miller hasta la entrada donde ambos hombres discutieron el asunto de los documentos que falsificarían para Luna. El sr. Mirage descendió luego de un rato al sotano y le dijo a la Sra Loud.

\- Bien, acompañare a Miller para crear la cuartada para Luna... Cuando Piers llegue, díganle que esta castigado y que tengo que hablar seriamente con él. - Dijo con seriedad Jayce.

\- No hace falta que me lo digan... me lo suponía desde que me gritaste que no fuera tras él - Contesto la figura del adolescente mientras bajaba cojeando las escaleras.

\- jovencito, arriesgaste tu vida sin razón cuando me desobedeciste... el robot te atrapo y te dio una descarga, aún así fuiste detrás de... Jhin - Dijo indignado su tío. Para darse media vuelta y subir hasta la sala .

Jayce se retiro dejando a Piers a cargo de su hogar, el chico estaba cansado, el robot lo había atrapado y electrocutado y aún así ,cuando dejo a Luna en el laboratorio ,fue camino al teatro para retar a su padre a un mano a mano, extrañamente no lo encontró ahí .El lugar estaba completamente sellado por todos lados.

Se percato de que Luna estaba despierta, corrió hasta su amiga y le pidió perdón por lo ocurrido, la rockera lo calló con un abrazo.

\- Me imagino que después de esto solo seremos compañeros de escuela ¿no? - Dijo Piers a Luna.

\- Bro ese loco sigue allá afuera, ni creas que dejaré que se salga con la suya después de haber amenazado así a mi familia entera - Le contesto Luna.

\- ¿Oye Luna entonces cuando te mejores volveras a proteger la ciudad junto a Piers? - Dijo Leni.

La madre de las niñas escucho la conversación . Miro a Luna de manera preocupada y se acerco para sentarse al borde de la cama de la rockera.

\- Cuéntame... ¿por que no nos dijiste? - Dijo Rita.

\- Mamá... tenia miedo de que se escandalizarán o que no me entendieran - confeso Luna, mirando las sabanas del lecho.

\- Por su puesto que me iba a escandalizar, eres mi bebe... todas ustedes y si me hubieras dicho que estaban en peligro, quizas lo habriamos podido hablar - le contesto la madre algo molesta a Luna.

\- Lo Lo siento, se que tampoco he sido la mejor hija, me escabullo por las noches para ir a tocatas, a veces los ignoro... por eso creí que me regañarías en vez de entenderme - Le dijo Luna a su madre.

\- Todas ustedes son las mejores para nosotros, y no por que te portes mal significa que tendras menos confianza... bueno quizas en realidad eres merecedora de que no confiemos en tí por esas cosas. Pero dado la seriedad del tema créeme que habríamos confiado en tí y hubiéramos podido hablar respecto a tu decisión jovencita, al menos para que nos dijeras que medidas ibas a tomar o como podíamos contactarte - La madre habia empezado a usar un tomo mas estricto con ella.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Luna se sentía terrible por haberle fallado a su madre una vez más , al actuar a escondidas. Rita se decidió a dejar el pasado Luna a un lado, sus desobediencias y escabullidas las hizo a un lado , para darle un abrazo y decirle que lo importante era que ella estaba viva y que se sentía orgullosa de ella por estar luchando para defender la ciudad y ,sobretodo, a su familia. Leni se sumo a su madre y hermana en aquel abrazo, Piers las observo con nostalgia.

\- Eso quiere decir que Luna podrá seguir ayudándome... - Dijo Piers a Rita, al no saber que conclusión darle a aquella charla entre la madre y su hija.

\- Mmmm solo si prometes cuidarla y avisarme donde van a estar, y cuando van a terminar... oh y no olvides de avisar si necesitan ayuda, o si alguno esta herido a y sobretodo nada de armas de fuego, también quie...- Le decia Rita al adolescente, pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

\- Creo que ya entendimos mah... oye, gracias - Le dijo Luna a su madre.

Rita estimo conveniente en ir a Dormir. Luna les dijo que para ella no sería posible a causa de la pesadilla que tubo cuando despertó de su desmayo. En su calidad de Hermana inocente y buena Leni le pidió a Luna que les contará lo que había visto. Luna con la cabeza mirando el techo y las paredes se debatío si contar o no aquella cruda visión, salio del letargo y comenzó su relato.

Su madre no pudo evitar poner su mano en el hombro de su hija, cuando esta llego a la parte en que el lobo devoraba a Lily, a Leni se le escaparón algunas lagrimas al imaginar la escena. Cuando les relato el dialogo que mantuvieron aquellos entes, la oveja y el lobo, entre si notaron que la piel se le había erizado. Cunado Luna concluyo la historia, tenia a una Leni atemorizada y a una madre que de alguna manera estaba más tranquila al saber el por qué del brusco despertar de su hija.

\- Solo fue un sueño, no les pasará nada malo... - Le dijo Piers.

\- Lo se... - Suspiro Luna.

\- Como que solo fue un sueño, además ya nos salvaste hoy ... o ¿fue ayer ? - Dijo confundida Leni, algo mas compuesta.

Rieron al ver que Leni se había confundido en cuanto a la orientación del día.

Piers acomodó algunas mantas en el gran sofá de la sala para que Rita pudiera dormir ahí, mientras tanto la mujer hablaba con su marido informándole del estado de Luna. Leni dormiría en la cama en que estaba Luna .Piers tenia planeado quedarse despierto en caso de cualquier inconveniente, montando guardia sobre su techo

Leni paso el resto de la noche en vela, tratando de hacer que Luna durmiera, cuando al fin lo consiguió, por medio de tantas caricias , escucho un ruido en la cocina. Se levanto con cuidado y calzo sus zapatos para ir directo al lugar. Se encontró a Piers, tiritando de frió, tratando de prepararse un café.

\- Como que algo que tu y Luna tienen en común es que les gusta hacerse los rudos - Le dijo Leni, entrando al Lugar.

\- ¿Leni? ... perdón, no quice molestarte, que clase de Ninja soy si una chica como tu pudo escucharme jaja - Dijo tiritando.

\- Si quieres yo puedo prepararte ese cafe, mientras esperas en la mesa - Le dijo acercándose a la cafetera .

\- No, déjalo yo... - Se dispuso a contestarle pero la chica lo interrumpio.

\- Luna es igual, siempre tiene que ser la niña ruda y como que contigo es lo mismo - Argumento la niña, apartándolo.

\- No... Luna es... en verdad me parece que es muy fuerte - Dijo el chico, sorprendido al ver que Leni si era capaz de preparar café .

\- De nosotras la más fuerte es Lynn - Dijo Leni.

\- No me refiero a esa fuerza, sino a la fuerza de adentro... yo he sido fuerte porqué la vida me ha tratado mal, pero algo me dice que Luna nació siendo así - Le comento Piers.

\- Pues creo que estas equivocado, hay una parte de ella que le cuesta aceptar, constantemente se asusta de ella misma... y nos pide consejos a Lori y a mí - Le comento Leni a Piers.

\- Todos tenemos miedos ocultos, fobias, recuerdos... que nos aterran - Dijo Piers.

\- Como que Lo de Luna es más algo... emmm, ¿sentimental?, si , Lori me dijo que así se describía más fácil - aclaro Leni.

\- ¿Miedo sentimental? ¿a qué te refieres específicamente?... - Dijo Piers, recibiendo el cafe que Leni le había preparado.

Leni, en su inocencia, estaba por contarle a Piers aquel miedo de Luna, de las cuales las únicas confidentes eran ella y Lori.

\- ¡Leni! ... ni se te ocurra decirle - Les dijo Luna con el tono de voz más elevado que pudo entonar para no hacer tanto ruido y así no despertar a su madre.

Luna se había despertado al sentir que Leni no estaba a su lado, sintió el aroma del cafe y fue hasta la cocina pensando que Leni y su madre estaban ahí. Piers al verla apoyada contra la pared, fue a buscarla para sentarla en una de las sillas de la mesa. Leni se disculpo por haberse olvidado de que lo que estaba por rebelar era "Ultra secreto". Piers le pidió a Luna que le contarán, a fin de cuentas el no hablaba con nadie en la escuela, eso convenció a Luna y confiando en su amistad con Piers, le rebelo en voz baja aquel secreto.

\- Escucha con atención porque solo lo diré una vez... - Dijo Luna

\- OK... soy una tumba - Dijo el chico.

Luna se tomo su tiempo y finalmente lo solto, mientras Leni veia emocionada la escena.

\- C Creo... que me gusta Sam... - le susurro Luna a Piers.

\- ¿Hablas de ese chico de la banda que toco en la mansión Tetherby? jejeje... no es que me importe ni nada o que cuando tu empezaste a fijarte en ese grupo yo ... - Dijo co interez para ser interrumpido Por Luna.

\- Piers... Sam, es, es la chica rubia de mechon celeste... - Le aclaro Luna con algo de tedio.

Si su corazón ya estaba extrangulado al creer que el interés amoroso de su amiga era un chico, este se partió en dos definitivamente al darse cuenta de que habia la posibilidad de que Luna, de la que sin querer se enamoro al conocerla, salvarla y luchar junto a ella en contra de Jhin, fuera lesbiana.

\- B B Bueno, eso es... esta bien, no, no le veo el problema... - Dijo tratando de ocultar su tono de decepción.

\- Si hay problema tonto... no se como reaccionarán mis padres, mis demás hermanas y ,peor aún, la misma Sam si se enterán de esto... no se si ella... arrg ¿tenian tu y Leni que ponerse a hablar de estas cosas no? - Dijo enojada.

\- Ya ya... uff, mira se que es difícil... pero mientras pienses bien todo y... no te ilusiones mucho, como me paso a mi... quizás todo salga bien - Dijo Piers, intentando hacer que Luna se calmará.

\- Miren, el sol esta saliendo - Dijo Leni, al ver la Luz del día entre las nubes de invierno a través de la ventana .

\- Mi tío llegará pronto - Dijo Piers, tratando de concentrarse en aquel sol que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día, intentando hacer caso omiso a lo que había escuchado.

Y no se equivoco, cinco minutos después se estaciono en frente Vanzilla, quien traía a toda la familia Loud junto al Sr. Mirage. Las niñas despertaron a su madre, Rita se levanto para recibir a su marido, las demás hermanas entraron de Golpe en el hogar para abrazar a Luna. Piers y su tío miraron con nostalgia la escena, recordando todas esas veces en que fueron una familia antes del accidente de James Graves.

Piers tenia un zumo de emociones, estaba feliz y aliviado de que su mejor amiga estuviera viva y a salvo junto a su familia. Pero por otro lado, la confesión de Luna lo dejo triste en el sentido de que se sintió rechazado. Era inevitable que terminara fijándose en la unica chica que lo hizo sentir cómodo en la escuela, aquella que tiempo después salvaría de las garras del demonio que alguna vez fue su padre, y el que Luna se uniera a su lucha contra Jhin, solo hizo que su afecto hacia ella creciera. Piers era un tipo frió por fuera, pero por dentro era muy sentimental a causa de todo lo que había vivido . Y era la primera vez que una situación que no tenia que ver con su padre había logrado atravesar esa gélida armadura para tocar lo mas blando de su ser.

Luna lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver que el chico estaba parado ahi como una estatua con la mirada gacha. Piers le dijo que se sentía cansado por todo lo que habia sucedido. Se percato que su tío se había puesto a hablar con los padres de Luna, les estaba entrgando copias de los papeles falsos de atención hospitalaria de Luna, junto al contacto del DR. Miller.

\- Estoy cansado, es todo... - Dijo Piers.

\- Oye papá me dijo que guardaré reposo en cama durante algunos días, y estaré castigada sin poder ir ayudarte... pero solo hasta navidad - Le comento Luna.

\- Tranquila, de alguna manera nos lo teníamos merecido, yo creo que tambien estare castigado hasta navidad jaja conociendo a mi tío - Dijo esbozando una sonriza el chico.

\- Espero recuperarme rapido, para que así le demos su merecido de una vez por todas a ese lunatico... nadie se mete con mi familia sin pagar por eso bro - Le dijo Luna algo enojada.

\- Descuida, lo pararemos, sus andanzas terminarán en Royal Woods - Dijo Piers, mirando a Luna a los ojos.

\- Espero que así sea... ah oye, estare fuera de la escuela por esta semana. ¿Crees que podrias hablar por mi con la profesora de Literatura por lo del examen de la obra? Es mañana y no podre ir - Le dijo Luna suspirardo ,con los recuerdos frescos de lo sucedido en su hogar, para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

\- Si , no te preocupes, aunque con todos los papeles falsos que mi tío te consiguió , estoy seguro de que la profe entendera y te dará otra fecha para hacer ese examen - respondio su amigo.

\- Gracias Bro, eres un cra - Le dijo Luna empuñando su mano.

Piers le respondió el gesto golpeando su puño con el de ella.

Ambas familias se despidieron, Los Loud estaban algo más tranquilos al tener a Luna con ellos nuevamente y cuidarían de sus heridas siguiendo las instrucciones que les había dado el científico.

Piers esperaba que la nieve de Diciembre hiciera que Jhin no atacará durante el tiempo en que el y Luna se recuperaban, o al menos que les dejará pasar una navidad en paz.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

* Apuesto a que no se esperaban que Luna viera cara a cara a la muerte (Los kindred: Oveja y Lobo) al inicio del capitulo. Luna esta herida, pero viva y seguirá combatiendo a Jhin, ahora con el permiso de sus padres. Pero estará castigada mientras se recupera. Que pasará con su amistad con Piers ahora que este sabe lo ella siente hacia Sam,¿como hará Jhin para continuar sus obras hasta llegar a su real objetivo sin sus hombres de lata? ¿ Pasarán una FELIZ NAVIDAD?.

*Estamos a mitad de año y aún sigo en Bronce en el LOL, además me falta por ver algunos capítulos de TLH y terminar algunos juegos de steam por lo que quizás ahora los capítulos ya no salgan tan seguido, o con la misma regularidad de siempre, pero no se preocupen no me olvidare de la historia... es para que no se asusten en caso de que me demore mas de una semana en subir el próximo capitulo, o el siguiente xD.

 _ **Respuestas a Reviews:**_

 _ *** DESTACADO117:** Me gusto esa idea de la bala con carga electrica, tanto así que la incluí en la historia... enserio no se me ocurría como describir ese efecto de stun en la realidad. Estaba entre mis posibilidades matar a Luna, pero aún la necesitamos con vida... por ahora xD. Siempre es un agrado leer tus comentarios e ideas, gracias por el apoyo._

 _* **El Rudo:** Concuerdo contigo respecto a lo de los robots, no eran acordes a Jhin. ÉL tiene acólitos además de Rick, pero estan fuera de Royal Woods. Quizás el proximo capitulo la veremos llegar junto a sus armas para ayudar a Jhin a devastar Royal Woods. Y pueda que robotice a cierta asesina... tendrá mucho tiempo para reunir su team durante las nevadas de diciembre xD._

 **Agradecimientos:**

Gracias por llegar leyendo hasta aquí, próximo capitulo trae nuevos personajes, accion , lagrimas y risas. No pensé que me entusiasmaría tanto en escribir este fic, en gran parte es gracias al apoyo que le han dado, gracias por seguir la historia cada vez que se actualiza. Gracias por haber recibido tan bien la historia gente.

Sin más que decir, o que spoilear me despido deseándoles un excelente fin de semana, que todo les salgaba bien.

Atentamente Khada Galm. Nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Con Antorchas y saca corchos

_**Capitulo 9: Con Antorchas y saca corchos**_

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (9):**

 ***El teatro excelencia dorada suspendió sus funciones para el mes de diciembre, se cree que el dueño esta en un viaje de negocios (Noticias de Royal Woods)**

 *** Traje ACE LOUD:** A raíz del ataque a la casa Loud Lisa pidió a sus amigos de la nasa y la Fuerza área que fabricarán uno de sus más elaborados proyectos que comenzó a diseñar cuando Luna fue atacada por primera vez. Lincoln era el sujeto de prueba por excelencia según la NASA, más que nada por sus aptitudes psicológicas. **Por lo que el regalo de navidad de Lisa para Lincoln fue un traje acorazado color rojo que adquiere ciertas habilidades al introducir la carta indicada en la muñequera DEXTER** :

Carta "Strong Suit": El código de esta carta carga un escudo en los puños del portador. (5 cartas disponibles)

Carta "Queen of diamonds" : El usuario se verá cubierto por un escudo tan brillante como un diamante. (3 cartas disponibles)

Carta " The 11 of hearts" : El traje cuenta con dos cajitas, cada una a un costado de la cadera de Lincoln. Estas Tienen un arpón y un cable de acero que avientan y retraen mediante la conexión con una pequeña turbina ubicada en la espalda. El sistema funciona con Combustible, por lo que la turbina , al utilizarse dará un impulso al portador. (20 cartas disponibles)

Carta "ACE COMBAT":  Solo debe usarse en situaciones de peligro extremo. Da la orden al traje para que Inyecte en Lincoln una dosis concentrada del Suero Youmuu y genere unas cuchillas laser en los brazos de Lincoln. Este quimico produce un efecto similar a la adrenalina, haciendo que el individuo gane velocidad de movimiento y agilidad visual. El efecto secundario es que al ser una dosis concentrada el individuo quedará cansado al terminar el efecto, la dosis normal no genera cansancio. (1 carta disponible)

 *** Youmuu:** Un químico inventado por Lisa hace bastante tiempo, se inyecta como una medicina sanguínea y tiene efectos similares a la adrenalina, otorgando por un breve periodo de tiempo gran velocidad de movimiento y agilidad visual al usuario.

 *** T** _ **antō :**_ El arma predilecta de las Kunoichis (Ninja femenina) ,de hoja recta y corta (30cm). Fue el regalo de Navidad de Piers para Luna.

 ***** **Manicomio "Zaún" de Detroit, Michigan:** Días previos a Navidad fue el escenario de un tiroteo llevado a cabo por Jhin. Se identificaron todos los muertos y se atraparon a los fugados, a excepción de Jenny Xana... o como ella prefiere **"JINX".** Se cree que escapo junto a Jhin _**(Noticias de Royal Woods)**._

* **Katarina:** A principios de diciembre Jhin ceso sus ataques, pero se ha visto merodear por las calles y callejones a Katarina Doucoteau, **una asesina/sicaria** y **Ladrona** buscada y temida por los cuerpos de policías de varios estados. **_(Noticias de royal woods)_**

* **Caitlyn Blouse:** Una de las **detectives del FBI** más especializadas en cuanto a búsqueda y captura de fugitivos. Ha llegado a Royal Woods a Principios de Diciembre siguiendo la pista de Katarina, al enterarse de que Jhin se encontraba en la ciudad, se ha decidido por prestar apoyo a las fuerzas Policiales del lugar. Siempre va en compañía de su compañera **Violet Jaeger, o como ella prefiere "VI". _(Noticias de Royal Woods)._**

* * *

Por supuesto que a Luna no le agrado la idea, pero el peliblanco sabia dar buenos argumentos y a causa de esto Piers se puso de su lado. La iniciativa vino de Lisa, cuando la NASA le informo que su nuevo traje llegaría para navidad y que de todos los demás miembros de su familia era Lincoln quien perfilaba como un optimo usuario del Traje X-011, o como bien Lincoln lo había renombrado: Traje Ace Loud.

Al volver a su hogar, despues de hacerle compañía al Sr. Quejón durante la cena de navidad, Lisa lo invito a su cuarto y ahi le presento el traje.

\- No es difícil de operar hermano mayor, con dos días de entrenamiento debería bastarle a tu SNC para integrar las funciones del traje. La próxima vez que el desadaptado social de Jhin nos ataque, se encontrará con una sorpresa - Le dijo Lisa a Lincoln, al momento de entregarle su regalo.

Fue deber de Piers y Luna entrenar a Lincoln. Y aunque no se habían registrado mas ataques por parte del Virtuoso sabían que algo planeaba, a causa de lo visto en las noticias previas a la semana de navidad. Jhin había ayudado a escapar a una delincuente juvenil de un Manicomio del estado, la tal JINX tenia un registro de asesinatos y atentados bastante intimidantes, lo que llevo a pensar a Piers que su padre quería enseñarle su "Visión artística".

La tal Asesina que fue vista merodeando las zonas aledañas a los bancos y el MALL durante las noches previas a navidad tambien llamo la atencion de Luna y Piers... ¿Que podía ofrecer Royal Woods a alguien que ha asesinado a guardias de élite en otros estado? ¿Guardaba Royal Woods mas dinero de lo que decían los bancos? ¿O alguien la había contratado para ensuciarse las manos?. Estas fueron las preguntas que los adolescentes se formularon cuando fueron informados por DEXTER de lo visto en distintas cámaras de seguridad.

Lo que los tranquilizaba era que una reconocida detective del FBI estaba en el lugar para capturar a Katarina y a Jhin. Por lo que ahora el contacto de Jhin lo tendría difícil para desviar a los policías. Caitlyn se alzo como un faro de esperanza para nuestros héroes.

Llego el último día del año, y Luna y Piers se hallaban en la zona boscosa de Royal Woods ayudando a Lincoln a mejorar el uso de su carta de movilidad "Queen of diamonds". El peliblanco nuevamente había calculado mal el salto y solo uno de los cables del traje se sujeto al árbol, por lo que ahora colgaba de cabeza mirando el blanco del lugar mientras Luna y Piers veían como soltarlo.

Lincoln calló junto a Luna al suelo, la Rockera se levanto y se sacudió la nieve.

\- Oye, cuidado donde lanzas esa nieve Luna... Hey ¿esta todo bien? estos días te he visto algo molesta desde que empezamos a entrenar - Le dijo Lincoln, parándose del suelo, viendo como su hermana le daba la espalda.

\- Si... todo bien Bro... - Dijo molesta.

\- Sigues enojada por lo que Lisa dijo... Oye solo estoy tratando de proteger a mi familia, al igual que tú - Le contesto Lincoln.

Ambos empezaron a discutir, Luna nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Lincoln se le uniera a ella y a Piers, a causa del peligro. Luna le menciono a su hermano que NO quería que le acompañara porque ya le parecía suficiente el daño que le hizo ella y los demás cuando pensaron que él daba mala suerte.

\- Me tienes lastima entonces... - Dijo Lincoln

\- No bro, es solo que... sabes que esto es peligroso y con lo que paso con Jhin sumado a lo de la mala suerte creo que ya te hemos hecho demasiado daño...- Le menciono Luna cruzándose de brazos.

Lincoln se entristeció al recordar el trato que recibió por parte de la familia entera y se cuestiono ¿ Por qué quería protegerles entonces? ¿Sería el carma que había llegado en forma de un asesino en serie para vengarle de Luna y de toda su familia? .

\- Tienes razón Luna... tienes toda la maldita razón - Le contesto enojado después de pensar las cosas.

\- Bro... tampoco es para que me hables con ese tono - Dijo Luna acercándose a Lincoln mientras este le daba la espalda.

\- Por qué arriesgar mi vida por gente que me hizo sufrir durante días, semanas, ¿meses? - Dijo Lincoln.

\- No era ese mi punto... - Le dijo dolida.

\- Por mi ... habría sido mejor que Piers no te hubiera salvado ese día - Dijo sin pensar el chico.

Piers bajo del árbol al notar que ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer. Luna se sentó y se tapo la cara, Lincoln se percato que quizás se había excedido al liberar su ira mediante esas palabras y se dispuso a sentarse cerca de su hermana para disculparse.

\- No tienes que hacer esto Bro... es muy peligroso, si te llega a pasar algo, jamás me perdonaría, me acordaría todos los días de lo que te hicimos - Concluyo Luna quitándose la manos del rostro, con algo de pintura que se le había corrido a causa de dejar salir algunas lagrimas por la culpa.

\- Pero yo no quiero perderte o perderlos a ustedes... a pesar de ... ah - Trato de decir, resignado por lo anterior dicho.

\- Lincoln, se que lo que hizo Luna y todos ellos durante estos meses no estuvo bien... pero se disculparon y aquí están hoy, como debería ser, una familia - Le dijo Piers a Lincoln.

\- Aún hay días en que...es dificil - Dijo el peliblanco.

\- Te pidieron perdón... admitieron su error, y volvieron a amarse - Le recalco el chico de negro.

Lincoln lo pensó nuevamente y se decidió a volver a tirar lejos ese dolor como había hecho otras veces, pero aparentemente esta vez fue definitivo y lo demostró abrazando fuertemente a Luna.

\- No lo vuelvan a hacer Luna, encárgate de eso ¿si? - Le rogó Lincoln a su hermana quien lo envolvía en sus brazos en aquel blanco paraje.

\- Si bro, cuenta con ello... Pero en serio, no me gusta que nos ayudes a enfrentar a ese loco - Insistió Luna.

\- Oye es la única forma de que no terminemos como Piers - Dijo Lincoln.

\- Exacto Luna es la uni... ¡ESPERA ¿qué?!... ahora veo que el sentido del humor es de familia- Rio el adolescente mientras le revolvía el cabello a Lincoln.

Luna aún estaba intranquila, le molestaba la idea de que algo malo le pasará aquel joven de cabello blanco al que había tratado tan mal durante meses a causa de la superstición de Lynn. Y sus sueños en que aquél Lobo fantasmal y aquella oveja solían devorar a Lincoln y a su familia solo hacían que el temor de perderles estuviera latente.

* * *

Después de almuerzo Luna se hallaba buscando un atuendo más formal que el de costumbre para asistir junto a su familia a la fiesta del centro de la ciudad de año nuevo. Se había decidido por una polera negra, una camisa escocesa color violeta, jeans y sus botas más su abrigo. Ya resuelto el asunto de su atuendo, se dispuso a pasarlas últimas horas de aquel año tocando su guitarra, pero una explosión en el cuarto de Lisa la saco de si. Las explosiones de la científica eran normales, pero el grito que dio Lisa después de la explosión la preocupo.

Lori fue la primera en llegar al cuarto pero su expresión era la misma que la de los demás miembros de su familia al ver que Lily y Lisa no estaban y que la ventana había volado en mil pedazos.

\- Lisa Lily... ustedes creen que, la explosión las... - Estaba diciendo Lana.

\- Pulverizo ... - Complemento la gótica.

\- Calma todas, los experimentos de Lisa aveces acaban así... quizás solo se... emmm ¿hizo invisible?, Lisa no es gracioso ahora sal - Ordeno el padre.

Mientras todos buscaban en los alrededores preocupados Lincoln dio con un extraño sobre al pie de lo que quedaba de ventana. Lo abrió y llamo a su familia, leyó en voz alta.

 _"Para The Night CLub_

 _Si quieres volver a ver a tus hermanas ven a la fabrica abandonada de la calle Dallas, pero antes mira las instrucciones que dejamos en la tarjeta micro SD._

 _Hasta entonces, atte Katarina Du Couteau"_

Una sensación de vértigo invadió a Luna. Luan y Lynn la sentaron en la cama de Lisa al notarla pálida y con una mirada vacía. Lori quito la Micro SD de su celular, inserto la tarjetita que estaba adjunta en el papel que Lincoln había encontrado, busco entre los archivos y encontró un vídeo.

Todos se aglutinaron en torno al aparato para ver el mensaje. Se mostraba una sala oscura, con lo que parecía ser una silla en donde estaba sentada una mujer de vestido morado, la luz que iluminaba a la figura femenina era suficiente para hacer notar que aquella dama estaba amordazada y atada a la silla.

\- Sin policías, Sin armas, Solo tu presencia Night Club. Él me encargo que me deshiciera de ti y el cuervo de una vez por todas, su gran obra esta cerca y no quiere interrupciones. Si vemos un solo policía, o a la compañera de esta señorita tan linda que tenemos aquí , me encargaré de que tus hermanas terminen como ella y luego... bueno, solo diré que desearás que hubiese sido Jhin quien las hubiera acabado... Hasta entonces niña - Dijo la odiosa voz de un hombre joven, mientras al final del vídeo se observaba la sombra de su mano levantar el mentón de la mujer.

Luna tomo aire, miro en dirección a Rita para observarla totalmente destruida. Las niñas y el padre calmaron a la madre, quien no paraba de culparse por todo lo que sucedía. Luna camino en dirección a su cuarto para ponerse una vez más su traje acorazado. Al salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que Lincoln también se había preparado con el traje "Ace Loud". Notaron que sus padres y hermanas habían bajado al primer piso, extrañados bajaron también y encontraron a Piers con su traje, totalmente golpeado y lleno de polvo.

El chico les contó que un robot bastante macizo y ágil había irrumpido en su hogar para secuestrar a su tío, el robot parecía ser una especie de Ninja de enormes espadas que le salían de el antebrazo. Por alguna razón, tras perder el combate contra el aparato, este le perdono la vida a él y secuestro a su tío.

\- Me dejó un vídeo en una micro SD, al igual que a ustedes... creo que la mujer que sale amordazada es esa Detective de la que hablaron las noticias, si es así aunque pidamos ayuda a la policía no nos servirá de nada - Dijo el chico mientras se apoyaba en la pared del lado de la escalera.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer entonces? - Pregunto preocupado el padre.

\- Seguirles el juego - Dijo Piers.

Todos miraron asombrados a Piers.

\- Se llevaron a mis dos bebes, y tu quieres entregarles a Luna... No , de ningún modo - Dijo la madre entre sollozos.

\- Pero nosotros tenemos un arma con la que no cuentan - Respondió Piers , mirando a Lincoln.

\- ¿Yo? - Dijo el peliblanco

\- De ningún modo BRO, Piers ¿perdiste la cabeza?, Lincoln no esta listo - Propuso Luna.

\- Lo mismo te dije yo a tí cuando Jhin asalto a Flip ,Luna, y demostraste estar Lista, ¿no veo por que no puedas darle una oportunidad a tu hermano? - Le respondió Piers.

Tras una discusión entre el adolescente con los Loud, llegaron a consenso: Lincoln seguiría sobre los tejados a Piers y Luna, hasta la fabrica... y aguardaría ahí la señal que Piers transmitiría desde su muñequera Dexter para entrar y lanzar una bomba de humo, aprovecharía la visibilidad reducida para entregar a Luna y Piers sus espadas y la guitarra. El resto del plan consistía en escapar con sus hermanas y , en lo posible, junto a la Detective. Terminaron por calmar nuevamente a Rita, y decirle que llevarán a cabo los planes de aquella noche con normalidad.

\- Les llevaré la ropa que me digan para que se cambien y así podamos disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales en la plaza - Le dijo la madre a su hija.

\- Cuenta con ello mamá, volveremos junto a Lisa y Lily - Le respondió Lincoln a la mujer abrazándola.

* * *

Lori los dejo en las afueras de la fabrica, y caminaron en dirección al gran portón de metal solo cuando Lincoln le aviso que estaba en posición sobre el edificio que estaba entre ellos y el lugar en el que se hallaban Lisa y Lily.

La densa niebla que había cubierto la casa Loud la noche en que Jhin les ataco se hizo presente, ambos adolescentes se apoyaron de espaldas uno en el otro solo para ver como de ambos flancos dos figuras se les acercaban. Del lado de Luna, una mujer se posiciono frente a ella y le puso una daga en el cuello, Luna observo a la pelirroja de ojos verdes y de cuerpo bastante tonificado quien bestia un traje de cuero bastante ajustado dejando al descubierto la zona de su ombligo. Del lado de Piers, el robot que lo ataco y secuestro a su tío se hacia presente colocando una de sus armas en su cuello, el robot era de color plomo y parecía cargar en la espalda un par de enormes shurikens rojas.

A punta de empujones y punzadas fueron introducidos al interior de la fabrica donde fueron registrados por la mujer.

\- Bien están Limpios Zed, llévalos con Rick... ah y si llegan a hacer algo sospechoso, lo que sea, avísame por radio para cortarle el cuello a esa mocosa de cuatro ojos - Dijo Katarina de manera burlona.

\- Eres una vil P ... - El insulto de Luna llego hasta ahí cuando la mujer le asesto una patada en la boca del estomago con sus enormes botines.

Zed parecía ser muy humano, fue entonces cuando Piers se percato de que aquel armatoste era una especie de Cyborg. Los llevaròn hasta el patio de emergencias de la fabrica, un sitio sin techo puesto como zona de seguridad en caso de derrumbe o sismos. Una gran grúa se alzo sobre ellos, de la cual colgaban Jayce y Caitlyn, Lisa se hallaba atada al científico y Lily a la detective.

\- Sus vidas a cambio de las de ellos - Dijo el operador de la grúa. Mientras desde su ventana apuntaba con una escopeta a la cadena que mantenía a los rehenes suspendidos.

Katarina y el Cyborg estaban a tras de los adolescentes. La ladrona desenfundo sus dagas y machetes mientras que el "Proyecto: ZED" los enormes filos de su antebrazo. Piers y Luna se juntaron sabiendo que aquellos asesinos se les lanzarían al ataque en cualquier momento. Luna encendió su muñequera, la cual habían hecho pasar por simples relojes ante sus captores, y emitió la señal para que Lincoln llegará al rescate.

Los asesinos se lanzaron al ataque, Luna y su amigo corrieron en direcciones opuestas, la muerte les iba a llegar cuando el accionar de los sicarios se vió interrumpido por múltiples explosiones de perdigones de humo. Se escucho que había caído un peso, Rick supuso que algo no andaba bien por lo que se dispuso a disparar, un estallido sónico le hizo fallar el tiro y le dejo aturdido en el interior de la cabina.

En tierra los villanos habían caído aturdidos, los jovenes se agruparón cuando Lincoln les paso sus armas.

\- Bien están aturdidos... ¿ahora que? - Pregunto Lincoln.

\- Simple, Yo me encargo de su ninja, Lincoln tu suelta a los rehenes y Luna... ¿crees poder poner buena música mientras luchas contra la tipa sexy? - Contesto con liderazgo el chico.

\- Cuenta con ello Bro - Dijo Luna para proceder a tocar _"RUN TO THE HILLS" DE IRON MAIDEN_.

Ya con buena musica para distraerlos mientras Lincoln liberaba a sus hermanas y a los adultos, los jovenes se encontraban en combates que nunca antes habian pensado que lucharían. Katarina no podía acercarsele mucho a Luna puesto que ella de direccionaria en toda la cara los acordes de la canción. En tanto Piers estaba más complicado, Zed era mucho mas agil y capaz que cualquier otro robot al que hubiera enfrentado.

\- "Run to the Hills... Run for your lifes " - Dijo Luna para proceder a interpretar el solo de guitarra de la cancion, obligando a Katarina a dar barios brincos por el lugar para evitar el pulso de las ondas.

\- ¿Lo que huelo es miedo pequeña? - Le dijo la mujer a Luna.

La movilidad de Piers y Luna estaba reducida, esta vez no contaban con sus aparatos de movilidad por lo que dependian netamente de sus capacidades.

Luna solo podía correr apuntando los parlantes integrados en la guitarra a los sitios en que vislumbrara el rojo del cabello de la mujer. Por mas rápido y fuerte que tecleara aquel rápido solo de guitarra no lograba hacer que sus ondas impactarán en su blanco. Poco a poco la mujer se le iba acercando entre saltos y piruetas acrobáticas, era demasiado rápida para ella. Luna la logro fijar al predecir donde esta saltaría pero no espero que la mujer se pusiera a rodar sobre su propio eje lanzando dagas a diestra y siniestras.

\- El baile de las cuchillas - Dijo ella mientras aventaba sus dagas a Luna.

\- Hora de subir el volumen - gritó Luna para concluir el tema golpeando con fuerza las cuerdas de la guitarra creando un escudo sonoro.

El estruendo que Luna causo fue tal que dejo a todos los presentes escuchando un pitido agudo.

Lincoln quien se hallaba buscando la forma de desatar a sus hermanas sin hacerles daño, calló ser alcanzado por la onda de Luna, sus garfios se incrustaron en el techo de la Grúa dejandole colgando. Sin previo aviso Rick saco la escopeta fuera de la ventana nuevamente y comenzó a disparar erraticamente a Lincoln. Ya un poco más en si Lincoln se percato de que habían pasado junto a el tres descargas de balas (calibre 12), los cuales por suerte no le impactaron. Retrajo sus cables y subio al techo de la grúa. Rick disparo al techo haciendo que Lincoln saltará hacia la cadena que sujetaba a sus hermanas.

\- Te veo en el infierno pequeño mocoso - Le dijo Rick a Lincoln, para disparar a la cadena.

Lincoln pensó que el tiro iba en dirección a el por lo que puso la carta de "Queen of diamonds" en su muñequera junto a la de "the 11 of hearts". Escudado el chico atrapo ambos extremos de la cadena. Rick le disparó nuevamente para asombrarse al ver que las balas de grueso calibre del arma rebotaron en Lincoln. Luna observo que su hermano estaba en problemas por lo que se decidió a ayudarlo pero ¿como? sin su jet-pack no podía llegar de un salto hasta él. Luna tenia sus propios problemas, katarina estaba enojada y se levanto para ir a por ella. La adolescente se decidió por correr y esconderse para sorprenderla. Aunque ,ademas de haber numerosos containers y cajas en el area, no habían mas sitios donde ocultarse.

El efecto de Queen of Diamonds termino. Lisa se percato de esto y dijo.

\- ¡Lincoln! sueltate y usa la carta de Leni para aferrarte a una de las paredes... eso debería frenarnos la caída. - Dijo la genio.

\- Bu-Buu , Dincoln vuela - Rió Lily sin entender la seriedad de la situación.

Rick apunto a Lincoln, el chico no titubeo más y se soltó , lanzando los garfios hacia una pared, los retrajo y activo el propulsor a todo dar. Enganchado a la pared, sujeto la cuerda con una mano, el peso era gigante y podia sentir como poco a poco la cadena se le resbalaba. Valiéndose de su mano libre saco la carta de Lola y puso la carta de Lynn. Sus manos brillaron generando el escudo el cual le dió mayor agarre a la cadena, usando la mano libre la introdujo en la pared lo mas que pudo y soltó sus garfios, valiéndose del propulsor descendió suavemente destrozando el muro en vertical.

Caitlyn y Lily parecerían ser las que recibirían el impacto del suelo. La sherif lucho en todo momento por liberar una de sus manos, y a pocos segundos de que ella y la bebé tocarán tierra la mujer zafo su mano izquierda y la deslizo entre la cadena y la infante. Lincoln se asusto al escuchar un grito, vió que Jayce y Lisa estaban boca arriba.

\- ¡Lily! - Grito para dar vuelta con cuidado a los atados, dejandoles de costado .

El brazo de Caitlyn estaba destrozado, el Radio se le había salido y su hombro parecia haberse dislocado. Lily estaba llorando producto del susto y el impacto, que si bien no fue fuerte, fue aterrador para ella al sentir que su Cuerpecito se presionaba. La detective la habia salvado, su brazo entero recivio todo el impacto y la fuerza generada por las cadenas, ni ella misma sabia como explicarse la manera en que logro zafar su brazo y ponerlo entre la bebe y la cadena.

La nena lloraba sin control, Lincoln iracundo, puso otra carta "11 OF HEARTS" y en el otro espacio disponible puso la "ACE COMBAT". Genero las cuchillas y corto la cadena con cuidado valiéndose de su agilidad visual producto del efecto de la carta. Fue ahí cuando vio que Lily estaba a salvo, lloraba y le veía como a un heroe, se percato después de que el brazo de la mujer estaba mal trecho y sangraba.

\- Bien hermano mayor, nosotros nos encargamos... ahora me imagino que querras liberar toda esa ira - Dijo Lisa, recibiendo a Lily.

Lincoln se trepo hasta la grua nuevamente Rick le disparo en pero Lincoln podía ver las balas , las evadió y bloqueo. Corto el cañón del arma , Rick saco un machete y comenzó a pelear con él dentro de esa cabina. Lincoln le arrebato el arma y el hombre asustado retrocedió de tal manera que callo al vació encontrándose con la muerte. Lincoln salto al vació y se dispuso a ayudar a Piers quien estaba arrinconado , presa de Zed.

\- No serás más huerfano por mucho tiempo jajaja - Rió el cyborg para asestarle un corte en la garganta, acción que fue interrumpida por Lincoln el cual le callo encima al hombre tirandole hacia un lado.

El enfrentamiento entre ZED, Lincoln y Piers empezó.

Luna por su lado tenia sus propios problemas, Katarina la había estado correteando, y si no hubiera sido por su guitarra ya estaría muerta. La bateria se le agotaba y no tenia perdigones de humo. Se arrincono sola entre dos containers. La mujer cargo contra ella , pero Luna uso lo último de energia para empujarla contra la pared. Se trepo como pudo al container y vio que el policia de la grua estaba muerto, su hermano y su amigo se enfrentaban a aquel robot el cual parecia defenderse bastante bien de ambos. Luna fue en ayuda de su hermano.

En el tiempo en que estos acontecimientos tenian lugar, Lisa valiendoce de un teléfono fijo pegado en el lugar llamo a la compañera de Caitlyn: Vi . Jayce con cudiado le acomodo el hueso en su lugar a la sheriff, la cual no paraba de sonreirle a Lily.

\- Listo, vaya es usted muy habil... ¿como logro poner su brazo entre la cadena y la bebe? - Le dijo el hombre.

\- No iba a dormir bien si este angelito hubiera muerto, tenia que hacer algo... - Le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Dincodn!... Po poo - Dijo la bebé

Zed parecio craear hologramas de si mismo los cuales marcarón con lasers una X sobre Lincoln. Rapidamente el muchacho quedo inconsciente al ser golepado bruscamente por el robot... se apreciarón golpes y cortes pero la dureza del traje le habia salvado de lesiones. El efecto del Youmuu termino y Lincoln se desplomo.

Luna llego y cargo a su hermano, junto a Piers comenzaron a retroceder del amenazador avance del robot.

\- ¡Nadie, reniega de MI! - Dijo enojado.

Luna saco uno de sus cuchillos, al ver que del flanco izquierdo aproximaba la ladrona con sus machetes en la mano.

\- Ya lo dicen las madres, con los cuchillos no se juega - Dijo la peliroja

Parecía que estaban acabados, cuando... ¡BOOOM! una de las paredes voló en mil pedazos. Un chica de cabello rozado y estilo Punk, cargo contra la asesina usando unos enormes guanteletes propulsados.

\- ¡Aplastada! - Le dijo Vi dejándola como una tortilla en el suelo.

Algunos oficiales de policía hicieron su entrada. El ninja cyborg se traslado hasta el cadáver de Rick y le quito una especie de interruptor.

\- La espada invisible es la mas mortífera - Dijo presionando el botón, para así desaparecer del sitio.

Una extraña musica comenzó a sonar en el lugar, parecía música PUNK. (GET JINXED OST)

Luna cargando a Lincoln en sus brazos se reunio con Jayce y sus hermanas.

\- ¡Lily ,Lisa, están bien! - Dijo Luna agachándose para intentar abrazar a sus hermanas.

\- Yo no diría a esto estar bien... esa extraña melodía sigue sonando y no creo que augure nada bueno unidad fraternal mayor - Exclamo Lisa, sosteniendo a Lily en sus brazos.

\- Tienes razón niña... ahí viene Jinx - Dijo Vi quien se había acercado al grupo para recibir a su compañera.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Vi ¿crees que puedas?... - Le decía la malograda detective a su amiga

\- Cupcake, cielo, metí a esa loca al manicomio una vez, podre hacerlo de nuevo. - Le respondió la mujer.

Explosiones erráticas comenzaron a oírse. Luna, Pier, Lisa, Lincoln (Durmiendo) ,Lily, Jayce y Caitlyn se dispusieron a salir del lugar en uno de los camiones blindados de la policía.

Lo último que lograron ver al huir fue que la fabrica se derrumbo con una enorme explosión. Luna junto a las pequeñas respiraron aliviados al haber escapado a tiempo de aquel infierno.

Les hicieron un chequeo rápido en el hospital a Lisa y a Lily para verificar su salud después de aquel episodio, todo en orden. Vi llego al cabo de una hora y procedió a tomar las declaraciones de Piers y Luna. Cuando la chica de rosado termino de hablar con los adolescentes les indico que esperarán en la sala del hospital mientras hablaba con su jefa quien descansaba en una de las habitaciones del lugar con su brazo ya estabilizado. Vanzilla llego con Rita y Lori quienes no soltarón a sus hermanas y a Lincoln apenas las vieron. Vi interrumpió la escena para informarles de lo ocurrido después de la explosión.

\- No encontré el cuerpo de katarina después de que los deje a ustedes en el camión blindado, por otro lado Jinx... ah, escapo al igual que Zed. Pero si les puedo confirmar que el teniente Rick de la policía de royal woods esta muerto. Al parecer el figura como el cabecilla de todo esto, así que les garantizo que no se volverá a repetir. - Dijo la fornida mujer.

\- ¿Que hay de Jhin? El teatro excelencia dorada... Lo han buscado ahí, el dueño de ese lugar es Jhin - Se quejo Luna.

\- Hablamos por telefono con William Bishop, el dueño del lugar, y le avisamos que teníamos orden de allanar el teatro en su ausencia... No hayamos alguna prueba que demuestre que él es Jhin - Respondió Vi.

\- P pero yo, Piers y yo estubimos en unas habitaciones secretas del lugar... tenia un enorme mapa de la ciudad - Dijo Luna disconforme.

\- De ser necesario, la sheriff puede allanar el Lugar mil y una vez - Comento Vi.

\- Aunque lo allanen un millon de veces no servira... no servira, si no intentan buscando esas salas secretas por los ductos de ventilancion - Dijo Piers.

\- Mira niño, si tienes un plan, hablalo con mi jefa... aunque no ahora, esta muy distraída con tu tío el niño bonito ¿ok?, además necesita descanzar - Se quejo Vi.

\- ¿Me puedo llevar a mis hijos entonces señorita? - Pregunto rita a Vi.

\- Si, ya les saque lo que necesitaba, no están en problemas así que disfruten lo que queda de 2016... Sus hijos son jodidamente valientes señora Loud - Respondió la oficial Mientras Luna tapaba los oídos de Lisa y Lisa tapaba los oídos de Lily cuando notaron que Vi iba a hacer uso de aquella palabrota.

Lincoln, Luna, Lisa y Lily cambiaron su vestuario abordo de Vanzilla. Fueron recibidos por su familia, los Santiago y los McBride, en el _"Buffet Franco mexicano Jean- juan"_. Al salir del restaurante fueron directo a la plaza central de la ciudad para ver el espectáculo fuegos artificiales, aún quedaba una hora para pasar al siguiente año.

Acomodados en Vanzilla, Luna recibió una llamada de Piers.

\- Hola Luna... emm oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo el chico por teléfono.

\- Si corazón, dime ... - Le contesto ella.

\- Emmm mí tío creo que sentó cabeza con la detective y creo que se quedará a hacerle compañia durante toda la noche jeje... ademas ya empezó a contarle toda nuestra historia y estoy seguro de que como hoy las visitas son sin limite de horario se quedará hablando con ella... lo que quiero decir es... - Relataba para ser interrumpido por Luna.

\- Si, claro que puedes venir a ver los fuegos artificiales con nosotros... solo procura no llegar con ese traje de ninja - Le dijo ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ... tranquila, voy camino a mi casa, me cambio y voy hasta allá - Concluyo el joven.

Quince minutos antes de que comenzará la pirotecnia, Piers llego vestido de manera semi formal hasta la familia Loud. Ahí les relato que él y su tío por lo general no solían disfrutar el año nuevo, ya que para ambos era algo incomodo vivir juntos debido al asunto de Jhin, pero a pesar de ello se querían, aunque no se lo demostraban mucho ya que a fin de cuentas no eran una familia. A penas el chico termino de contarles el porque acepto la recomendación de su tío de ir a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, el alcalde se subió para anunciar que comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para recibir el año nuevo.

A pesar de lo ocurrido previamente a la celebración, Luna y su familia disfrutaron el año nuevo como cualquier otro, salvo que esta vez habia un joven de vestimenta gris y ojos azules que les hacia compañia. Y así como Piers los acompaño en la plaza, tuvo que aceptar la insistente invitación de la señora Loud de quedarse para la fiesta que hacían en su hogar en colaboración junto a los santiago y los McBride.

Al terminar todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, Rita invito a Piers a pasar la noche en la casa Loud, el chico no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar ante la insistencia de la mujer. Hablo con su tío y este le dijo que estaría feliz de que el pasará la noche ahí, en un lugar con personas, en vez de su frio y solitario hogar, él en tanto seguía en el hospital ahora recabando información de lo averiguado por las detectives.

Y así fue como Lincoln y Clyde consiguieron un nuevo compañero de Pijamada para aquella primera noche del 2017, evento que finalizo con todos rendidos por el sueño al intentar de terminar de ver una de las películas que propuso Lynn Sr. Piers fue la almohada perfecta para Clyde y Lincoln, en tanto Lori y Leni lo fueron para sus demás hermanas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Yo cacho que en cuatro o cinco capítulos más se acaba este fic. A partir de ahora empiezan a desaparecer personajes. Em una pregunta gente nada que ver con el fic, sino que con la pagina de fanfiction: No puedo actualizar mi galeria de imágenes en el perfil ya que cuando trato de subir una imagen nueva (En este caso la nueva portada del fic) me sale "error type 2" ¿tienen alguna solución para esto? ¿o la pagina se buggea de vez en cuando? xD_

 _Ahora roguemos por que Jinx y su nuevo "maestro" no destruyan la ciudad entera el proximo capitulo._

* * *

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 _ **RCurrent:** Esa predicción papu xD, con tu comentario te adelantaste justo hasta el inicio de este capitulo. Espero haya sido lo que esperabas, Gracias por comentar :D_

 _ **cartman6x61: M** e anime a buscar info sobre las viudas negras, y no se, quizas Jhin se llevaria bien con esas tías. En cuanto al warframe, lo descargue pero mi tostadora lo corre a 20 fps gg, igual interesante el juego, nunca antes me había animado a probarlo._

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer:** Gracias por tu comentario bro y gracias por las sugerencias de canciones. Se me hace dificil escribir el fic en las partes en que pongo a Luna a interpretar temas musicales ya que yo escucho poca música, así que de algún modo me ayudaste harto al recomendarme esos temas. "Master of the pendulum" lo pondré en el próximo capitulo. _

_Esa sincronización para actualizar el mismo día xD. Gracias por comentar estimado, siempre es un agrado leerte._

 _ **DESTACADO117:** No sabes cuanto me rei con lo de "ya se la chupo teemo" xD. Lo de la bala era buena idea, tenia que incluirla además que chiste tiene que les diga que quiero leer sus ideas u opiniones si no las voy a tomar en cuenta. Obviamente hay cosas que inlcuyo y otras que no._

 _Toy a una partida de salir de Bronza, así que reza por mi jaja xD. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario, y siempre poner algo de LOL en ellos... algún día quizás vuelva a escribir en la sección de LOL... cuando me lea y este al tanto de todo el Lore. Dicen que se viene invasión de Noxus a Piltover._

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _Como siempre se les agradece de todo corazón a todos por llegar leyendo hasta este punto, disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia que mezcla mis dos universos preferidos en toda la amplia gama de fandoms que existen y han existido. Me hace feliz saber que hay gente leyendo y siguiendo lo que escribo, por esto GRACIAS._

 _Sin mas que decir, les deseo un lindo fin de semana o linda semana que todo les salga super bien y éxito en todo._

 _ATENTAMENTE KHADA GALM._


	10. El arte debe inspirar Terror

**Capitulo 10: El arte debe inspirar terror**

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (10)**

 *** Los cuervos Reacios** : El nombre que adoptaron Lincoln, Luna, Piers y Vi, después de pasar dos semanas evitando los ataques a distintos artistas juveniles por parte de los "PROYECTOS" de Jhin.

\+ Emblema : La cabeza de un cuervo color violeta encerrado en un corazón del mismo color.

* **PROYECTOS** : Katarina, después de ser aplastada por Vi, fue "robotizada" Por el virtuoso, permitiéndole continuar en servicio para ahora saciar su sed de venganza contra la fornida detective y los hermanos Loud. Ella y Zed, conforman este duo de cyborgs asesinos.

\+ Emblema: Cuatro marcas verticales (I I I I) color dorado

* **El grupo de poesía de la primaria de Royal Woods h** a ganado connotación en estas dos últimas semanas gracias a varios poemas que dejan pegados en los postes de alumbrado antes del anochecer.

* * *

La campana sonó marcando la hora de almuerzo en la Escuela de preparatoria y secuendaria de Royal Woods, Piers escapo nuevamente de Luna a penas todos se dispusierón a salir de la sala de clases. Esto traia a Luna algo molesta y en cierto modo triste. ¿Por qué su amigo la había estado evitando en la escuela durante estas tres primeras semanas del año? ¿Por qué solo se limitaba a hablarle cuando habia un ataque?. Hasta donde ella sabia no le habia hecho nada malo o algo así para que este la evitara en la escuela.

En el casino de la escuela todo parecía normal, Luan y sus rutinas extrovertidas dentro del grupo de chicos "artistas" de su escuela, Lori y su grupo hablando de los chismes mas recientes en la escuela, Leni hablando de moda en compañía de sus amigas y Lynn aventandose pequeñas porciones de comida junto a su grupo de deportes. Si, todos parecian tener compañia, salvo Luna, quién aún no superaba el asunto de Sam y dado que esta se juntaba con la mayoria de los musicos del lugar, a la hora del almuerzo, hacia que Luna se distanciara de ellos.

Se sentó como siempre en aquella mesa, cerca de los guitarristas y demás musicos dandoles la espalda. Ya habia terminado de comerse su sándwich cuando diviso una singular mancha negra saliendo del Lugar, era Piers. Molesta y decidida a conseguir una respuesta a la grosera actitud de su amigo, Luna guardo sus cosas y se fue tras el chico. Lo encontró en su casillero, y este al verla dejo caer algunos libros y demás cosas sobre su cabeza del susto que le dío la chica de violeta.

\- L-Luna... ay Dios, este ¿todo bien? ¿aún no hay rastro de los... - Le decía mientras recogía sus cosas cuando ella golpeo la casilla de al lado con su puño.

\- Piers... ya basta de evitarme, ¿ Te hice algo malo? ¿Eh? - Gruño la chica.

\- ¿Qué? Nahh, yo solo necesito mi tiempo de macho... entiendes, no es nada del otro mundo...jeje - Dijo el chico sabiendo a que se referia su compañera

\- ¿Tiempo de macho? ¿ignorarme en la escuela?, ¿no responder mis mensajes?, ¿hacer como que no me conoces?... es eso a lo que tu llamas "darte tu tiempo" - Le dijo ella enojada.

\- Ay... ¡Dexter! ¿opciones?- Dijo el chico a la IA de su muñeca.

\- No creo que incluirme en esta discusión solucione sus recientes problemas de alza de Serotonina, dopamina y oxitocina señor cada vez que ve a la señorita Luna - Dijo el robot.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Que quiso decir con eso Piers? - Confundida pregunto la rockera.

\- ¡Nadap! ... ah mira se que te debo una explicación respecto a por qué te he tratado así estas semanas... pero es dificil de explicar - Se excuso el chico.

\- Viejo cuando nos vamos a pelear con esos Cyborgs y el loco de tu padre, me hablas con total normalidad y aqui en la escuela... ni aunque me estuviera quemando me tomarías en cuenta, ya dime que pasa - Insistió ella.

\- ¿Crees que debo cambiar mi atuendo ahora que luchamos contra asesinos Cyborgs? - Le dijo con desinterés fingido.

Luna bufo enojada por la actitud inmadura de su amigo, se dío media vuelta y se puso en marcha hacia el baño de niñas.

\- No creo que haya sido la mejor forma de ocultar sus recientes alzas de neurotransmisores cada vez que la ve - Dijo La IA.

\- Lo se... oye ¿y a tí quien te pregunto? - Pregunto resignado Piers a su compañero virtual.

\- Si le interesa en este momento los niveles de Serotonina y dopamina en la señorita Loud son bajos al igual que su pulso cardiaco - Dijo Dexter.

\- ¿Corolario? - Pidio Piers.

\- Esta triste y confundida - Dijo el robot antes de guardar silencio.

Piers lanzo un suspiro y se decidió a disculparse con Luna. Tan pronto la vio salir de baño se le acerco, pero no hubo caso, ahora fue ella quien le hizo la "ley del hielo". Con fuerza la sujeto de la mano, pero la chica le respondió con un empujón que lo hizo caer sobre un basurero, dejandole completamente sucio, los presentes en el lugar que vierón la escena no evitaron reír del estado en el que termino el chico. Luna lo encaró y le dijo.

\- Escucha pequeño violinista de segunda, a los amigos no se les da la espalda y se les ignora, si tienes algún problema conmigo solo tienes que decirmelo ¡y ya!, no dejar de hablarme e ignorarme como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido... - Le dijo dolida.

Piers no supo que decir, ya habían varios ojos observando lo que sucedía, las hermanas de Luna llegarón para acompañarla, siendo ahora la primera vez en que ellas le miraban de manera amenazante. En medio de abucheos el chico escapo del lugar.

El día al fin termino, para Luna habia sido un martirio escuchar a cada chico que vio su pelea con Piers preguntarle que habia sucedido, lo más incomodo fue cuando Sam le pregunto sobre el asunto antes de la última clase, a lo que Luna la evadio con la respuesta que le habia dado a todos : "No lo se". Porque en verdad ni ella sabia como fue que de un momento a otro el chico se habia vuelto tan distante de ella en la escuela.

Recogiendo las cosas de su pupitre, una sombra negra paso a su lado y dejo un sobre al lado de su mano. Ella vio como su amigo se alejaba lentamente, tomo el sobre entre sus manos y se dirigió a su hogar.

Una vez en casa, Luna les explico a sus hermanas el porque del episodio del pasillo.

\- El hecho es que me estuvo ignorando todas estas semanas en la escuela, pero extrañamente cuando combatimos a esos locos, me hablaba como si nunca me hubiera estado tratando de evitar, me moleste y discutimos... y bueno, las cosas se salieron de control . - Les contó Luna a sus hermanas.

En compañía de ellas abrió el sobre, había un papel doblado que decia: " _Fue idea de DEXTER, y no se como decirlo, así que solo lo dire.._.". El mensaje terminaba ahi, seguido de una flecha que indicaba abrir el papel. Los ojos de Luna y de todas quedaron pegados en las palabras " _Me gustas_ ". Lincoln llego corriendo al escuchar que las chicas estaban gritando, pidió una explicasion y al ver a Luna en medio de las niñas supuso que era algún "asunto De chicas", por lo que dio media vuelta y volvió a su cuarto.

\- Wowowow, Luna literalmente aquí tienes un problema - Detuvo Lori el festejo de las chicas.

Luna trago saliva mientras las demás preguntaban que clase de problema, a lo que Lori respondió sacándolas de la habitación de la rockera. Quedando así Luna, Lori y Leni solas en aquellas cuatro paredes.

\- ¿Como le harás para decirle a Piers que no estas interesado en él? - Le dijo Lori.

\- Si... esto, es una muy buena pregunta porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea - Dijo Luna, con varios sentimientos encontrados

\- Y por qué no te gusta... a mi me parecen lindos sus ojos azules - Dijo Leni, olvidando las charlas que tuvieron las tres, meses a tras.

El tedio en las miradas de sus hermanas la puso en contexto, tras declar que ya habia recordado el asunto de Sam, Lori le dijo.

\- Leni otra pregunta así y literalmente acabarás baneada de esta conversación. - Le dijo la mayor.

\- Ay no te pongas así, además porque no solo se lo dices... estoy segura... - La inocente Leni fue interrumpida por los rapidos golpeteos en la puerta.

Del otro lado Lisa, con su laptop en la mano, no paraba de llamar a sus hermanas. Cuando al fin se le abrió el portal, tomo a Luna de la mano y la llevo a la habitación de Lincoln. Nuevamente la rockera se hayaba encerrada discutiendo algo serio, pero ahora en compañia de sus hermanos menores.

\- Lamento haber interrumpido esa platica hermana mayor, pero creo que te interesará ver esto... Lincoln, por favor - Dijo dando paso a su hermano, quien estaba sentado sobre su lecho.

El peliblanco se puso de pie y tomando entre sus manos la laptop de Lisa la puso en su escritorio al lado de su propio portátil, encendió la pantalla y mostró a Luna un archivo PPT.

 _"Plan definitivo para acabar con los villanos y salvar a todos los artistas de Royal Woods (Pensar en un nombre más corto para esto)"._ Decía la primera diapositiva.

La operación habia sido ideada por Lisa, Lincoln y Caitlyn durante la primera semana del año, Clyde también tubo algo que ver en la planificación, pero eso ya es otra historia. Era una artimaña ingeniosa pero arriesgada, consistía en que habrían dos grupos : Usurpador y Yunke. Lincoln y Piers serían el grupo usurpador mientras que los Yunkes serian Vi, Luna y el Sr. Jayce Mirage.

El plan dependía de que hubiera alguien a quien salvar, y a pesar de que hubieron muchas personas a las que rescataron durante las primeras semanas del año, La detective y la genio no consideraron prudente poner en marcha la iniciativa sin antes calibrar bien todas las variables. Pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente por lo que aprovecharían a la nueva posible victima de Jhin para que Los Yunkes fueran al rescate, llamando así la atención de los Psicopatas y los cyborgs mientras que los usurpadores irrumpirian en el teatro excelencía dorada con el nuevo equipo de espía que Cait les habia facilitado, para así buscar información sobre el principal objetivo de Jhin.

La situación actual consistía en que hace una hora las cámaras de seguridad habían detectado los campos magnéticos de las señales de los Proyecto, y como Lisa ya se encontraba desde el inicio del año velando por la seguridad de sus hermanas , sabia que las próximas de ellas que más probabilidades tenia de ser atacada eran Lucy y Lola. Pero considerando las acciones y el relevo que tomo el grupo de poesía de Lucy durante la ultima semana su atención se fijo en ella, por lo que la genio considero necesario poner en marcha la artimaña para salvar a la gótica. Quién precisamente se encontraba en la escuela primaria junto a Haiku y los demás integrantes de su grupo realizando una muestra de poesia a los altos mandos de la alcaldía.

Terminaron de explicarle a Luna la forma en que debían de extender la lucha para darle tiempo a los usurpadores de encontrar la información que requerían, cuando Luan subió para avisarles que habían sitiado la escuela de Lincoln. Los pequeños héroes se prepararon, y salieron a toda prisa de su hogar saltando de techo en techo hasta su cita con el destino. En el camino se les unió el Ninja.

\- Me imagino que te explicaron ya lo de los Yunkes y los Usurpadores - Le dijo el chico a the night club cuando se detuvieron a pocas cuadras de la escuela.

\- Si , tranqui bro... ah oye lo que si tu me debes una explicación por lo de la carta - Le dijo Luna golpeandole en el hombro.

\- Luna céntrate en lo de ahora, hay vidas en peligro - Le dijo con la seriedad de costumbre el joven.

\- Por que simplemente no me lo dijiste en vez de ignorarme... ¿sabes que me hiciste sentir mal todas estas semanas? - Insistio la chica, mientras su hermanito les miraba como si se tratará de un juego de PIN-PON.

\- Arreglaremos esto despues... ahora solo, haz tu parte, es tu hermanita la que esta en peligro mujer - Le respondio el Ninja.

\- ¡Demonios Bro! ... OK tienes razón pero después de esto vamos a hablar seriamente ¿Va? - Le dijo gruñendo mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

Usurpador y Luna tomaron caminos separados, la chica llego hasta la barricada de la policia donde fue recibida por Caitlyn, Vi y Jayce. Le explicarón nuevamente la situación e hicieron énfasis en que podría haber muertos dentro de las instalaciones.

\- Tanto hablar de muertos, ahora ella puede terminar convirtiendoce en uno - Dijo la rockera con pesar pensando en su hermana.

\- Tranquila niña, la salvaremos y de una vez por todas conseguiremos la evidencia necesaria para poner tras las rejas a esa panda de Locos - Le dijo Vi colocando uno de sus pesados guanteletes en su hombro.

\- Solo recuerda, aquí solo vamos a salvar personas y a prolongar la lucha para que Piers y Lincoln tengan tiempo de sacar toda la información posible de la guarida de ese lunatico - Dijo la detective.

\- No pense que despues de tanto tiempo volveria a combatir a mi cuñado, la ultima vez que le enfrente termine perdiendo mi fibula y ahora en vez de eso tengo un trozo de metal... pero aun puedo convatir, así que vamos el mañana nos aguarda - Le dijo Jayce Mirage a Luna.

El grupo Yunke entro por la entrada principal, Jinx habia hecho de las suyas escribiendo improperios y otras frases con spray rosado : "la gorda de Manototas" "Jinx manda" " ¿Royal Woods? ¡Royal BOOM!" " La niña de violeta es más plana que yo" , etc . Y así seguían los grafitis por todo el lugar. Debían buscar a los poetas, decidieron empezar por el gimnasio, lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo la presentación. Al abrir las puertas del lugar Luna tuvo que ser contenida por los adultos al haber presenciado los cuerpos de la mayoría de los amigos de Lucy.

\- ¡Calmate mujer! es una trampa... - Le dijo Vi con rudeza sacudiéndola de por los hombros

\- Mi hermana, ¡Lucy!... Lucy ¿donde estas? ... - Grito Luna mientras lloraba, al no haber distinguido el cuerpo de su hermana entre los fallecidos.

Una maliciosa risa hablo por el altoparlante.

\- Yo nunca daño a nadie, el arte es lo que mata... y seguire hasta que me detengan- Rió Jhin.

Desde el otro acceso del lugar la puerta se habia abierto dejando ver la escualida figura de una chica delgada, de largas coletas celestes y de shorts cortos, que cubria su pecho con nada mas que un sujetador de cuero, donde el soporte de cada pecho era de un color distinto, uno negro y otro rosado, mientras que la parte que rodeaba transversalmente su torax estaba adornada con balas.

\- Luna perdedora lista para llorar... tun tun tun tun - Le canto con malicia Jinx mientras apuntaba su mini ametralladora de 30mm (PUM PUM) a Luna.

Jinx disparo, VI cubrio a Luna y a Jayce, usando sus guanteletes como escudo. Una mano se llevo a Luna hacia el lado derecho y la aventó sobre las gradas.

\- Aqui falta gente... ¿dond estan tus otros amigos pequeña? - Le dijo katarina a la rockera mientras le pisaba el torax con sus enormes botas.

\- Dejala ir encanto - Dijo Jayce apuntándola con una pistola 9mm.

\- Vaya tu debes ser el tío soltero... ahora el tío muerto - Dijo la asesina para enfilar su ataque, no sin antes darle a Luna una patadada en la cara. La chica callo de las graderías hacia la parte de atras.

Algo aturdida lloro en silencio tras pensar que Lucy había corrido la misma suerte que sus amigos. El estruendo de los golpes que se daban los buenos y los malos era ensordecedor para ella, las balas de Jinx chocando contra los puños de Vi, los bastones de Jayce chocando contra los machetes de katarina, le parecia un verdadero infierno ese lugar ahora no solo por la violencia sino porque ese habia sido el lugar en que Lucy había encontrado su fin.

Sintió que un pañuelo le limpiaba su ojo derecho, sujeto el trozo de papel y vio una mano blanca, subio por el brazo y su corazón se paralizo al ver a Lucy arrodillada intentando limpiarle la cara.

\- ¡Lucy! ¿eres tu?... ¿o eres la tú desde el más allá? - Dijo Luna sentandoce sobre sus piernas, algo asustada al pensar que estaba frente al espíritu de su hermana.

\- Lamentablemente aún sigo viva, *Suspiro*, ¿oye no deberías estar allá luchando con tus amigos? - Le dijo con indiferencia, pareciendo no estar asustada de la situación.

La unica respuesta que la gotica recibió fue un apretado abrazo por parte de Luna quien no paro de besarle en la frente.

\- ¡Iugh! ... sentimientos calidos. - Dijo La gotica.

\- Tengo que sacarte de aqui tonta... - Le respondió Luna algo mas repuesta tomandola de la mano para erguirse.

\- Bien... ah oye Haiku y Clyde estan conmigo... y creo que a Clyde le urge su psiquiatra - Confeso ella.

En silencio fueron hasta un ducto de ventilación ubicado tras las gradas en que Luna habia caido, pero de el otro extremo cerca desde donde habia entrado Jinx. Ahí estaba Clyde abrazado a la otra gotica, quien tambien estaba con el estado de indiferencia caracteristico de Lucy. El rostro de Haiku se horrizo al ver a sus compañeros caidos , cuerpos que adornaban el campo de batalla, Lucy volteo y quedo en shock al ver aquello, su indiferencia habia desaparecido y habia dado paso al horror cosa que Clyde ya tenía.

Clyde había decidido ir a aquella exposición de poesía para tratar de sacar material para escribirle algo lindo a Lori, pero no penso que daría con los rosaceos ojos de la Loca de Jinx que lo mirarón desde uno de los ductos del techo del pasillo. Suponiendo de que se trataba de la loca y que junto a ella estaria la parbada de asesinos, el joven fue directo a por Lucy, usando su sentido comun trato de advertir a los poetas. Se revisarón los ductos pero no se hayo nada por lo que se le tomo como un alarmista. Lucy, le creyo y junto a Haiku se decidierón a salir del lugar junto a Clyde, cuando escucharón que habian gritos en los pasillos. Finalmente al ser dominado por el miedo las chicas no pudieron guiarlo hacia la salida por lo que junto a él se escondierón en los ductos, ignorando el destino de sus demas camaradas.

Luna les abrazo a los tres, las niñas lloraban a mares mientras Clyde trataba de controlar su respiración.

\- ¿Donde, (Inhala) esta (Exala) (Inhala) Lincoln (Exala e inhala nuevamente) ? - Pregunto con dificultad Clyde.

\- No puedo decirte, pero les daremos su merecido a estos bastardos - Dijo Luna, sorbiendo la mucosidad que se le escurria por la nariz.

\- Ay ¿enserio?... entonces supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto - Dijo la magnifica figura de Jhin mientras apuntaba con murmullo a los niños.

Luna se dispuso a dar media vuelta para tocar uno de sus acordes pero Jhin destrozo su guitarra con su primer tiro, insitivamente Luna aprovecho aquel segundo en que la bala cambia de recamara, para cargar contra los pies del hombre, Luna lo tumbo haciéndole fallar el segundo tiro, la pistola se solto de sus manos y fue a dar a los pies de las aterradas poetas. El virtuoso pateo a The Night Club en la cara dejandola casi K.O en el suelo. Lucy al ver esto tomo el arma y le apunto al hombre.

\- vamos pequeña, ¡HAZLO! ... la pasion de matar obliga al artista a ejecutar, ¿quieres ser una verdadera artista? , todo esta al alcance de aquel gatillo - La animo Jhin .

Poco a poco el hombre se fue acercando a la niña quien asustada tamblaba dirigiendo el cañon del arma a aquella figura que amenazaba con arrebatarsela. Lucy cerro los ojos y apreto el gatillo. El retroceso del disparo hizo que la mirilla del arma se estrellara contra su cabeza, Haiku y Clyde salieron del shock para socorrerla al verla tumbada ahi. La figura de Jhin no habia caido, de hecho tenia su mano empuñada frente a su cara, la mano que cubria con aquella armadura dorada que reducia el retroceso de su movimieto definitivo goteaba sangre. Abrio su mano frente a los aterrados niños quienes yacian abrazados en el suelo junto a Lucy, la punta de la bala se asomaba por la cara posterior de su mano, mientras que la cara anterior tenia un enorme hueco de sangre que poco a poco se iba carbonizando, quito la bala de su mano.

\- Hmm, duele taan rico... - Dijo al ver como su sangre se carbonizaba.

Azuzado vio el ambiente de la batalla de los demás, y al ver que su equipo era quien ganaba, y que faltaban Piers y el peliblanco su mente le dío una hermosa idea. Luna ya estaba de pie tras el , tambaleandoce con un ojo morado producto de la patada, la chica cargo con confusion hacia él alzando una de sus tantos (La espada Kunoishi) , el hombre detuvo con fuerza su golpe, luna estaba gruñendo de ira, la cual se apago cuando Jhin le golpeo la cara dejandola definitivamente inconsciente.

Tomo la pistola para combinarla con su baston y los tubos de la culata de su hombro... un llamado a escena.

\- Prepárate, para el final - Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharía Vi

El cuerpo de Vi fue atravesado por cuatro balas las cuales destrozarón sus brazos y su pecho, Jayce no corrió la misma suerte... ahora Luna , Lucy, CLyde , Haiku y Jayce eran rehenes de Jhin y de los asesinos.

El hombre fue reducido por las mujeres, y se le ato de brazos y piernas. Zed entro en escena.

\- Zed lleva a mi viejo compañero de laboratorio al edificio abandonado donde guardo el segundo cargamento de explosivos y químicos para mis balas, átalo en el piso más alto junto a los barriles y los quimicos, planta un C4 y dejame ahí el temporizador. Después quiero que vayas donde estén el niño Loud y el cuervo, deten a Lincoln pero deja a Piers... le enseñare que los heroes se hacen a base de perdidas que nunca cesan - Dijo el hombre entregandole al Ninja Cyborg el paquete de C4 con el dispositivo.

\- ¡Eso ya se ha visto en el cine! ... a nosotros tambien nos pondras explosivos y obligarás a Piers a decidir entre su tio y nosotros - Gruño Lucy.

\- No te saldras con la tuya... - Le dijo Jayce, quien fue electrocutado por Jinx con su pistola de rayos ("ZAP")

\- Ahí te equivocas Lucy, El Joker buscaba hacerlos volar a ambos, en cambio ¡Yo! le propondré a Piers decidir entre hacer volar a su tío y evitar que Luna se convierta en mi nueva secuas, o salvar a su leal JAYCE, alias "Alfred" en esta obra , pero a cambio de combatir a su amiguita, su leal compañera. Reescribiré "El caballero de la noche" de una manera que Christopher Nolan no habria pensado. Pero antes necesito saber donde están... - Dijo Jhin, con seriedad.

\- Yo sé como ubicarlos - DIjo Jinx.

Asombrados todos la mirarón, parecia ser tan estupida como Leni, pero en cambio había logrado adivinar el uso de las muñequeras metalicas de los heroes.

\- ¡Cierra el pico! - Gruño Lucy.

\- Niña, no lo hagas... por favor - Suplico Jayce.

\- Sus muñequeras, si se la sacan a Luna podré hackearla usando esta micro SD, este virus nos permitira ver sus archivos sin que su sitema de seguridad alerte a los demás - Concluyo sacando la lengua mientras les enseñaba el chip.

La loca Hackeo a DEXTER, demostrando tener gran conocimiento informático, dio con la ubicasion de Piers y Lincoln: El teatro excelencia dorada.

\- No tardarán en saber que algo le paso a Luna, Zed al edificio con Jayce, Una vez que lo instales, me traes la jeringa con el quimico JJ20, ese es el quimico que me hizo el gran artista que soy ahora. Katarina tu me ayudarás a inyectar a esta artista de segunda con cuidado , recuerda la inyección debe ser sobre la medula a la altura de la lumbar 1 , que la aguja no toque la médula o la dejaremos paraplejica, entre el hueso y las meninges ¿entendiste? confio en tu presición de asesina, además con estas mejoras que te hice no debería serte problema - Le dijo con seriedad el hombre a sus asesinos.

\- Yo qué hago - Dijo Jinx dando saltitos.

\- Mata querida, mata a tantos policias como puedas alla afuera ... usa esas armas carentes de sentido y dales un propisito - Le dijo el virtuoso a la loca.

* * *

Piers no podia hacer reaccionar a DEXTER, por alguna razón su sistema no funcionaba. No tuvo más remedio se decidió por llamar a la detective usando su celular. Cait le dijo que no se podia comunicar con Vi, su radio solo emitia ruido blanco, y además la loca de Jinx habia comenzado a emprenderla a tiros obligandola a retroceder del lugar ya que tenia cinco bajas confirmadas.

\- Lincoln, ya tenemos suficiente información... nos vamos... esto le va a interezar a Luna- Dijo Piers enfilando rumbo al ducto.

\- Quizas le espante, sabes que Mick Swagger es su artista favorito... pero ya habiamos revisado su planificasion de conciertos y Royal Woods no figuraba dentro de su gira - Cuestiono Lincoln.

\- Algunos artistas, en especial los viejos, suelen calendarizar conciertos en secretos en conjunto con los alcaldes, así sorprenden muy gratamente a los fans al darles una fecha cercana que no estaba planificada en su ciudad - Justifico el ninja.

Una vez sobre el techo del lugar, Piers trato de hacer reaccionar a DEXTER, pero en lugar de que la pantalla se quedara congelada y su parlante emitiera ruido blanco ahora salia en letras grandes la palabra "ERROR".

\- ¿Mi traje funciona sin DEXTER?... Dios tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Luna - Exclamo Lincoln.

\- Si, vamos hay que darnos prisa, sin comunicación por 20 minutos, algo grave debio pasar. - Dijo Piers.

Zed emergio desde las sombras y pateo a Piers hacia una muralla, Lincoln introdujo la carta de lola en su muñequera, para su sorpresa, Dexter era independiente de su traje. Se puso a pelear contra el sombrio Ninja, Piers le ayudo con su salble . El Ninja se desbanecio en una sombra y aparecio distante al otro lado del tejado.

\- Tengo un mensaje para ustedes - Dijo zed.

Piers y Lincoln manteniendo la guardía se miraron extrañados. Zed les abento una grabadora de Voz la cual dijo:

\- Bravo, usar una de mis presentaciones como pantalla de humo para meterce dentro de mi Teatro, pero no contaban con la superioridad de mis adeptos ¿enserio creyerón que le ganarian a katarina y a Jinx?... estoy dibagando, me disculpo. Piers El cuervo, tienes Diez minutos para tomar una desición. Enfrentarme en el edificio abandonado de la calle Houston, la lucha durará el tiempo que yo estime conveniente , pero te dejare salvar a tú tío ¿donde esta el contra?... Luna, salvarás a tú tio pero ella será inyectada con el mismo quimico que me hizo lo que soy después de la infidelidad de tu madre, concervas lo unico de familia que te queda pero ganas una enemiga más. La otra opción supongo que ya la dedujiste, vas con Luna a la escuela de su hermana y evitas que Katarina la inyecte, pero tú tio muere... el tiempo corre - Dijo La voz de Jhin.

\- Señor, puede activar el cronometro - Dijo Zed a su lider por radio, indicandole que el mensaje habia sido entregado.

\- Lincoln ve por Luna, yo voy por mi tío - Dijo Piers aventando su garfio de escape rapido al techo del edificio de su izqueirda.

Zed cargo contra Lincoln y le detuvo. El chico cayo de pie frente a su oponente.

\- Nada de eso, Ace Loud luchará conmigo, ¡HASTA LA MUERTE!- Exclamo Zed poniéndose en guardia contra Lincoln.

\- ¡Lincoln! - Grito piers desde el otro techo para ir en su auxilio.

\- ¡Salva a mi hermana Piers!... ¡te lo ruego! - Lloro Lincoln.

Piers no sabia que hacer, Lincoln se batia en duelo contra Zed, y si no le ayudaba el cyborg le mataria, pero al hacer eso no tendría tiempo para salvar a su tio y a Luna. Si iba a por su tío Luna se convertiría en un monstruo, y si rescataba a su amada amiga, perdería a su tío.

\- ¡ocho minutos! - Grito el Robot.

\- Mi hermana Piers... no quiero perderla - Dijo con dificultad el niño mientras usaba sus puños para bloquear las dagas del ninja.

La desesperación en Lincoln lo conmovio, iria a rescatar a Luna no por el hecho de que la queria, no por el hecho de ser la unica amiga que tenia en Royal Woods, no sería el hecho de ser su compañera de misiones lo que lo impulsaria a darle la espalda a su tío e ir por ella, sería el brio y llanto que expresaba lincoln mientras se defendia de Zed.

Faltaban seis minutos para que el plazo terminará, Piers llego al tejado de la escuela y miro por la ventana del traga luz del gimmnasio, imaginando que ahí seria donde Luna estaria. En efecto, ahi estaban. Mientras Jinx seguia peleándose con los policias de afuera.

Katarian mantenia la aguja incrustada en la espalda desnuda de la chica quien yacía boca abajo, parecia estar consciente pero adolorida, en compañia de ella estaban atados Clyde, Haiku, Lucy y una moribunda Vi sin manos. Un liquido amarillo se podia distinguir como contenido de aquel cilindro, aún no la inyectaban.

La figura del chico se mostro, Kata despego sus manos de la jeringa, siguiendo las ordenes de dejar en paz a Luna para acabar con Piers.

\- Vaya, si que debes de querer a esta perrita... abandonaste a tú tio - Recalco la asesina.

\- La quiero y mucho... pero no fue eso lo que me hizo venir por ella - Dijo Piers desenfundando su sable, mientras comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos de aquella danza de espadas, mirar a su oponenete y dar circulos manteniendo la vista en esta.

\- Y ¿que fue? ... dejaste a tu tío, a tu familia morir, por esta niña... ¿si quiera la has besado?, No, espera más elemental, ella te quiere al menos de la forma en que tu la quieres - Lo insito la mujer.

\- Fue su hermano, el chico de verdad se notaba que la quiere de una forma en que ningun otro hombre puede quererla, amor fraternal, algo que ... yo jamás entenderé - Le dijo para terminar cargando contra la asesina.

En un rapido choque de espadas Piers corto el abdomen de katarina de manera transversal , laserando el estomago de la mujer y rozando la aorta abdominal, la sangre comenzaba a escurrisele a la mujer por el corte. La asesina cayó , su traje mejorado no pudo evitar el filo del Ninjato, el cual le otorgo una herida mortal que la obligo a desplomarse tiñiendo el suelo de rojo cerca de la zona en que su abdomen vertía el liquido vital más otros componentes estomacales como el ácido clorhídrico.

Luna intentaba ponerse de gatas, pero el dolor de la enorme geringa en su espalda se lo impedía. Piers puso con cuidado su mano en la porcion más basal del objeto.

\- ¿Estas lista? - Le dijo a Luna.

\- Solo quitala... - Contesto adolorida la chica.

El dolor fue agudo y se ramifico por todo su cuerpo, la chica se retorció en el suelo mientras Piers le hizo presión en el agujero que la aguja le había dejado, para evitar que le saliera mucha sangre le coloco un paño y le vendo con su bufanda.

\- ¿Yo?... ¿por qué? - Le dijo Luna apoyando sus codos y rodillas en el piso, para acomodarse una tira del sujetador, la unica prenda que la asesina le dejo conservar para cubrir la desnudez de su pecho.

Una enorme explosión provoco un leve temblor, mientras que una columna de humo se dibujaba en el rosáceo cielo de la tarde. Piers cayo de rodillas y se puso a reir llorando y gimiendo.

\- ¡Mamá! , ¡Tio Jayce!... No pude... ¡Sigo sin poder detenerlo!, Nada ha cambiado...- Dejo caer sus lagrimas, a la vista de los niños que atados le acompañaban en su llanto a causa de todo lo visto y vivido.

Luna se le acerco con dificultad y se puso de rodillas a su lado, coloco su mano en el hombro del chico.

\- Piers... yo... - Le dijo Luna, llorando.

\- ¡Alejate! ... es tu maldita culpa, tenias un trabajo y era distraerlos... ¡hacer las cosas bien! - Le grito Piers.

\- Lo lo siento... yo... - Luna se disculpaba, pero su amigo la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

\- Yo te quería Luna... pero siempre estas pensando en tí misma, tu y tus hermanas solo piensan en ustedes... y tratan a los demas como basura, así mismo lo hicierón con Lincoln cuando pensarón que el les daba mala suerte - Le dijo viendo con tristeza, ira y placer como Luna abria la boca para intentar respirar.

\- Piers... Yo... No... seas... como... él - jadeo Luna mientras lloraba de culpa.

\- Tu me vas a decir eso... Tú... - La solto finalmente dejandola caer a sus pies.

No la solto por el hecho de que la perdono o sus palabras le llegarón al corazón, fue porque vio que katarina se habia puesto de pie.

\- ¡¿Tu donde vas?! - Le grito a la mujer para cargar contra ella con su sable.

La atraveso y y la tumbo para cortarle la cabeza, concluyo clavando el sable en la madera del piso al lado del cadaver de la asesina. Luna aterrada habia retrocedido hasta donde estaban Lucy , Haiku y Clyde. El monstruo en que se habia convertido Piers camanino entre los cadaveres de niños que adornaban el lugar hasta Luna, la chica tomo una de sus cuchillas que estaba a su alcance y se dispuso a proteger su hermana y sus amigos.

El chico le arrebato la espada corta y se la puso en el cuello.

\- Ella se veia así como tú... todas las mujeres son iguales, yo siempre supe que ella lo engañaba con otro, pero aún así lo acepte. Y cuando la mato lo odie solo por el hecho de que ella era mi madre y me la habia quitado... ¿que tienen ustedes las mujeres que las hacen especiales?, solo por ser mujeres... voy a matarte, tal y como el me quito a mi madre, tú... me quitaste a mi tío Luna, no valió la pena, pense que no dolería - Dijo Piers consumido por la ira.

Nuevamente estrangulo a Luna, el sonido de los disparos de Jinx se había detenido. La puerta tras él se abrio, caitlyn y los oficiales supervivientes le apuntaban al chico.

\- Suéltala Piers, ya todo termino por hoy... - Dijo la detective.

\- ¡Usted! su maldito plan no funciono... - Dijo él para soltar a Luna, quien cayo jadeando otra vez.

El chico se escabullo por el otro acceso.

\- Dejenlo, ya lo bucaremos despues... - Dijo Caitlyn, al ver a Luna y a Vi.

Asustada se acerco a Luna, se percato que estuviera bien, le pregunto que le habia sucedido a su amiga... Luna solo pudo atinar a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y llorar con amargura y culpa.

\- lo siento... ella... Fue mi culpa - Dijo entre sollozos Luna.

Abrazadas ambas mujeres se acercaron para desatar a los niños, tan pronto ellos quedarón libres abrazarón a la detective viendo en ella una figura que podia brindarles calma y protección despues de todo aquel infierno.

\- Artyomich lleva a Luna y sus amigos a las ambulancias, llama a sus padres... y traten de localizar a Ace Loud- Ordeno la mujer, para arrastrarse hasta el cadaver sin vida de su amiga.

El oficial cargo a Lucy en sus brazos al notar que su pierna tenia una fractura, extrañamente parecia haber sido una fractura expuesta pero el hueso estaba ya acomodado dentro de ella. ¿Quien se había compadecido de la gotica?

Luna miro hacia atras y vio como caitlyn abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de vi, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared, su sombrero violeta tirado a sus pies tras ella le dio cierto aire de desesperanza.

En el hospital Luna y Lucy se encontraban rodeadas por su familia. Caitlyn entro, su maquillaje corrido daba inidicios de la pena que cargaba tras la fatidica situación.

\- Encontramos a Lincoln... Estaba inconsciente en medio de la calle que daba al teatro,... él ...- Dijo la mujer sin saber como terminar de explicar la situación.

\- Por favor agente, continue... es nuestro hijo, ¿esta bien? - Reclamo el padre.

\- Esta vivo, pero... asesino a Zed. Aún no despierta, su traje estaba maltratado pero el no sufrio daños, además el portaba parte de la información que nos ayudará a identificar a la victima definitiva de Jhin y así al fin ponerle un alto a todo esto - Dijo con dificultad.

Los Loud quedarón atonitos, no podian creer que Lincoln le habia ganado un mano a mano a un asesino robotizado.

\- ¿Que hay de la otra parte de la información? - Pregunto enojada Luna.

\- Piers la dejo tirada en la escuela, ya la recolectamos y te explicaremos todo despues - Dijo la mujer.

\- Nada de eso... Luna, estas castigada y esto de los super heroes ¡se acabo! - Esgrimió Rita.

\- Creo que será mejor que les deje solos, Lincoln esta en camino... gracias por todo - Se disculpo la detective. Y abandono la escena

\- Mamá tengo que detener a esos locos... antes de que hieran a otra de nosotras, casi matan a Lucy - Dijo Luna.

\- No todos ellos son malos... Jinx, se compadecio de mí y por ella estoy viva - Explico Lucy, suspirando al final.

Les relato que trato de detener a Jhin cuando le pusierón a Luna la jeringa, se habia soltado de sus ataduras y en castigo el psicopata con gran placer le habia quebrado la pierna derecha partiendole el femur a la mitad generando una fratura expuesta. Lucy señalo que lanzo un grito enorme y tras eso Jhin se dirigio al edificio para activar el conteo. Un minuto despues Jinx entro para buscar más munición para PUM PUM.

\- Me pregunto si yo había gritado de esa forma, yo le dije que si con dolor y le señale mi pierna... No queria que me tocara, pero estaba atada no podía hacer nada, me dijo que tomara aire, lo hice y metio mi hueso en su lugar, volvi a gritar y me desmaye por unos cinco minutos. Cuando desperté tenia un trapo sobre mi herida... katarina me habia vendado, asesinas si, pero eran más humanas que Jhin... y Piers mato a una de ellas a sangre fria, a sangre fria... Es igual que su padre, nada de quimicos es cuestion de ... - Dijo adolorida al emocionarce, Lori la calmo y la abrazo en su cama.

Discutieron nuevamente la situación, todos se callaron cuando Maria Santiago ingreso al lugar para avisarles que la ambulancia de Lincoln habia llegado, las hermanas y los padres se despidieron con rapidez de Lucy y Luna, dejándolas en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Dijo lucy con dificultad.

\- No lo se... Creo que Jhin ganará, matará a quien sea que vino a matar y seguirá matando en compañia de la loca de Jinx... en verdad crees que ella es más humana que ese loco - Le dijo Luna a Lucy, mirándola desde su cama. Lucy estaba a su derecha.

\- Cuando él me rompio la pierna con sus manos... pude ver ese como tubo rosado presisonando contra la punta de mi hueso, punzaba terriblemente... si Jinx no hubiera entrado y si no se hubiera compadecido de mí se que la punta de mi hueso habria roto ese tubo, estoy segura de que ahi pasaba sangre , Jinx parecia saber que era y donde ponerlo de vuelta... me salvo la vida Luna. - Dijo Lucy para llorar con amargura y dolor al recordar lo visto. En efecto el tubo que ella describía era la arteria femoral

Luna imito a su hermana y se puso las manos en los ojos para llorar, al recordar las palabras dichas por Piers, y el modo en que el descuartizo a la asesina en medio de los cadaveres de esos niños, todos esos pequeños fueron asesinados por Jhin ninguno tenia marcas de cuchillos o balas normales.

\- Mis amigos... - Lloro Lucy, ahora más de culpa al haber sido indiferente de la situación en un principio y haber ignorado los cadaveres del lugar, no por asco o algo así, sino que por miedo , por lo que al estar en el ducto solo se habia enfocado en la imagen abatida de su hermana, sufrio un "efecto tunel" producto de contener su miedo y mantenerse en estado "Lucy".

\- Lu... No te contengas solo lloralos, yo llorare contigo hermana. - Le dijo Luna, acompañandola en su duelo.

\- Fui estupida al no verlos bien , eran ellos y yo solo me enfoque en que eran cadaveres... pero no los pude reconocer... - Se culpo Lucy nuevamente.

La familia se dividio para acompañar a Lucy, Luna y Lincoln. La mas afectada con todo esto era la gotica, quien quizas despues de esto ya no volveria a ser la misma.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda (8) xD ... Okno... Uff men lo que paso fue que me sumergi en algunos juegos de antaño más una reciente obseción por el tema de historias post-apocalipticas. Pero ya estoy de vuelta en el bardo de ACORDES Y SANGRES y vamos a darle un digno final bichis. Bueno ahora pasemos a responder las Reviews.

 **Guest:** Uff men leí un poco sobre esas tías y cache que la historia tenia muchos acordes pero le hacia falta más sangre jaja ¿entiendes? ( ). Gracias por comentar y perdona que tardará tanto en subir el antepenúltimo capitulo.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Les dí libre la semana de navidad para que Luna pudiera reemplazar sus bastones y Lincoln tuviera tiempo de conocer y praticar con su nuevo traje de super héroe. No sería la primera vez que Disney hace mal en tomar referencia de un video juego xD. Gracias por tu Review bro.

 ** RCurrent : **Otra vez te me adelantaste en la historia, cuando leí tu mensaje sobre transformar a una Loud en "Secuas" de Jhin, me pregunte si tenias algún poder psíquico para leerme la mente. Aunque claro aquí hubo un final feliz para Luna... entre comillas xD. Gracias por tu interés y perdona que tardará tanto en responder.

 **DESTACADO117 : T**enia que meter a la flaca al bardo, no es un bardo si no hay algún hiper carry jodiendo por ahí xD. Por otro lado Kata hayo su fin a manos del OC y Zed el suyo a manos de Lincoln. ¿Qué pasará con jinx? Si o si the best waifu LAS estará en el ultimo capitulo.

Bueno menes y Girls (Si es que las hay xD). Proximo capitulo va a preparar el bardo final. Será corto e intentare de que salga a más tardar la tarde del viernes 18/9/2017.

Como siempre gracias por haber llegado leyendo hasta aquí, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar... no se porque creo que terminaré haciendo un mal meme sobre esto (Tardar en actualizar) y publicándolo en el grupo de Facebook de TLH... ¿en qué iba? ah si, xD. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc etc, todo es requete bienvenido. Espero no estarlos decepcionando con este Crossover ( Ahora la cosa si parece Cross over xD) Gracias y que tengan una hermosa semana.

Antes de despedirme les invito a leer ( Ah bueeeno, empecé con el spam parece xD) mi nueva historia (Y posiblemente ultima) sobre TLH : "La vida después de las Luces".

Eso fue todos estimados, se despide ante ustedes el leal seguidor de la virtud: ¡Khada GALM!. (Insertar música epica y fade out al finalizar la pieza)


	11. UN PASEO POR EL BOSQUE

**Capitulo 11: PASEO POR EL BOSQUE**

 **Información conocida hasta el momento (?)**

 _ **Software DEXTER desconectado. Imposible iniciar sesión.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el incidente con los poetas, y las clases en Royal Woods se habían suspendido. Se acortaron los semestres y las evaluaciones pendientes se tomaron via internet. A una semana de que el nuevo semestre iniciara los niños disfrutaban el advenimiento de la primavera, en estas "vacaciones de invierno adelantadas".

Luna no era de esos que estaba tranquila con la decisión tomada por el consejo de educación en la ciudad. No paro de pensar en Mick Swagger, Piers y Su familia. Su artista favorito era el blanco real de Jhin, según lo indicado por la información encontrada en el teatro del Virtuoso. Aquel lugar fue cerrado, después de la intervención del Cuervo y Ace Loud, el paradero de William Bishop ,su dueño, era desconocido. En segundo lugar estaba su familia, por poco pierden a Lucy y ahora la chica debía usar una férula para recuperar su pierna, desde el hospital ambas hermanas se volvieron muy unidas. Piers en tanto era un recuerdo doloroso, a pesar de todo resulto estar tan loco como su padre… o al menos eso era lo que Lucy y los demás pensaban, no así Luna…

Mick Swagger era en verdad valiente o el artista más estúpido jamás visto. Estaba por lanzar los boletos para su concierto en el Mall de Royal Woods, pero Caitlyn le advirtió de que se mantuviera oculto por al menos tres meses en lo que ella rastreaba a Jhin. Mick declino la orden y manifestando no sentirse atemorizado por este loco artista. Como mucho cambio la ubicación de su RANDOM concierto, en vez del centro comercial se presentaría en un terreno dispuesto para ferias ambulantes en las afueras de la ciudad. Sus boletos fuerón lanzados tres días después de que lo acontecido a Luna y sus amigos y, como era de esperar, se vendieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora faltando solo exactamente una semana para el concierto y , quizás, el inminente fin de su más grande ídolo musical, Luna se hallaba en la habitación de Lucy, tratando de entonar algunos poemas que la gótica había escrito.

̶ Es raro verte errar acordes… ¿sigues dolida por lo que paso? ̶ Le dijo Lucy a su hermana , ambas estaban sentadas en su cama.

̶ Lu, como quieres que no esté dolida… perdí a tres amigos. Tú también perdiste amigos ¿Cómo es que pareces no estar afectada? ̶ Le hablo Luna con su voz decaída.

̶ ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? … todos estos versos y prosas que hemos estado entonando como canciones son para ellos… es mi forma de llorar. ¿Cuál ha sido tu forma de llorar a Vi, Piers y Jayce? ̶ Dijo la pequeña con su tono de voz apagado.

̶ No lo sé… Me gustaría, aunque fuera, acabar con el loco de Jhin, pero mamá … No puedo ¡¿OK?!. Tengo miedo de si hago alguna locura, terminar hiriendo más a mamá y papá. Lucy casi nos matan, ellos… ̶ Dijo ella algo alterada.

̶ Ellos no saben lo que pasa en tu corazón… escucha; si no eres capaz de aprovechar cada momento, entonces no mereces ni un solo segundo… pues somos preza de nuestro propio destino ̶ Le dijo la gotica.

̶ Eso no tiene sentido Lucy… Espera he escuchado eso antes ¿Preza del destino? ̶ Dijo Luna mirando el suelo de la habitación.

̶ Me refiero a que somos enviados con una misión en la vida, y debemos vivir cada momento antes de que nuestra misión finalice… y respecto a lo del destino ¿te suenan un lobo y una oveja? ̶ Dijo Lucy levandando su cabeza para mirar a su hermana a travez de su flequillo.

Luna se paralizo al escuchar a su hermana hablar de aquellas figuras que la habían estado atormentando durante la mayoría de las noches, obligándola a ir al baño a mojarse la cara y repetirse a si misma al espejo que todo era solo "una pesadilla".

̶ L-Lucy… ¿Que-Que me estas diciendo? ̶ Dijo Luna con algo de pavor, recordando las veces en que el Lobo la había atrapado.

̶ Ellos me dijeron que te buscan Luna, son encarnaciones de la muerte. Dicen que eres quien puede ponerle fin a Jhin, porque tu corazón es uno comprometido con tu causa, tu música. El lobo es un sádico, es más fácil razonar con la oveja… ̶ La pequeña niña de nueve años fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la habitación de Luan.

Luna se disculpo y fue a ver que le sucedia a su hermana. Al entrar la encontró golpeando con un bate toda la habitación ¿La razón?: Un cuervo había entrado por la ventana y parecía estar tratando de soltar algo que tenia en la pierna. Luna calmo a la comediante y el cuervo se poso sobre la litera de las niñas, con su pico se desato un cordel que traía en la pata y dejo caer una nota. Luna recogio el papel y leyó.

 _"Quiero despedirme, encuéntrame en la zona boscosa… sigue a Khan._

 _Con cariño: Piers"_

̶ ¿Quién rayos es Khan? ̶ Pregunto en Voz alta Luna.

El cuervo respondió con un fuerte graznido.

̶ ¿Tu eres khan? ̶ Dijo la chica al cuervo

El cuervo aleteo y graznó.

̶ ¿Le estas hablando a ese cuervo? , porque si es así, Quizas puedas comunicarte con Lori cuando entra en su modo gorila jaja entiendes ̶ Le dijo Luan a su hermana, golpeando su grazo con su codo.

Luna contó el episodio del cuervo a Lucy, y antes de disponerse a salir siguiendo la guía de su nuevo compañero, el cual se había posado en su hombro, esta la detuvo.

̶ Las mascarás gemelas quieren verte Luna… ve al basurero de la ciudad, justo en la parte más silvestre antes de llegar a la alambrada, deberías buscar un lugar que tenga cinco arboles formando un circulo. ̶ Comento Lucy .

̶ Lu, déjalo… esta bien que "creas" hablar con fantasmas… Pero … ̶ Le estaba diciendo Luna a su hermana cuando esta le replico.

̶ Es el problema en esta familia… solo pensamos en nosotros ¿no? ̶ Le dijo Lucy, haciéndole eco de lo que dijo Piers cuando se transformo de héroe a villano.

Luna suspiro y dijo:

̶ Esta bien… prometo que ire hasta allí, después de ver a Piers ̶ Dijo regalando una nostálgica y lastimera sonrisa a la gotica la cual solo se cruzo de brazos como regañándola.

Khan la guio en medio de Graznidos por los bosques de Royal Woods, Luna extrañaba su equipo de movilidad, Rita había obligado a Lisa a destruir aquellos aparatos.

Se introdujo en medio de la Luz de un monton de arboles y frente a ella en una frondoza colina yacía una vieja cabaña no más grande que su garaje. Era pequeña y de pintura blanca totalmente erosionada , se distinguían enredaderas subiedole por las paredes y el moho creciendo en la parte de atrás. Parecía no tener entrada de hecho, era una especie de casucha que en su tiempo quizás había servido como puesto de ventas. La boca de la entrada abarcaba ambas paredes y no tenía puerta, a única puerta era la que estaba en la pared de atrás al lado de una especie de armario del que se desprendían unos cajones.

Khan grazno y Luna sintió que un peso cayó tras ella, se tropezó y termino de espaldas en el suelo, mirando la figura de su antiguo amigo.

̶ No voy a hacerte daño… solo quiero despedirme ̶ Dijo el chico sentandoce en el suelo, mirando el sol que iluminaba la casucha.

Luna se levanto y se sentó junto a él.

̶ No creo que seas… como él… si es lo que te preocupa o es lo que querias decirme ̶ Le dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

̶ Lo heche a perder… perdí el control y... dejé que ellos ganarán ̶ Mascullo en silencio.

̶ Gracias… ̶ Le dijo ella al notar su silencio. Le agradeció por salvarla

̶ ¿Uh? De que hablas… casi te … ̶ Dijo Piers sin poder concluir.

̶ Lo sé, fue aterrador… oye pero olvidando eso, ¿era verdad lo de la nota? ̶ Dijo Luna suspirando.

̶ Si, lo siento… admito que soy un cobarde, me voy y dejaré que Jhin se salga con la suya… lamento no poder hacer nada por Mick ̶ Le respondio él.

̶ No me referia a esa nota… me referia a la que me pasaste ese día en la escuela… tu último día en Royal Woods ̶ Le referesco la memoria.

El chico quedo en silencio, miro la punta de sus pies y trato de cubrirse el rostro con su bufanda, la cual no traía pues se la había dado a Luna cuando la uso de venda para su herida aquel fatídico día. Con el corazón papitante se animo a tomar de la mano a Luna, ella era calida, en comparación a él, fue como juntar hielo y fuego.

̶ Estas helado… ̶ Dijo ella mirando sus azules ojos.

̶ Era verdad, osea… lo es, aún… pero se qué no soy tu tipo ¿Ok? Y sé que te gusta Sam, así que no te molestes en … decir lo que tengas que decir. ̶ Le dijo con algo de nerviosismo y tristeza.

̶ ¿Entonces así va a ser? Trato de ser linda contigo y tú… te hechas para atrás. Tu problema es que te rindes demasiado rápido… te rindes con lo que sientes así como te rendiste ese … ̶ Fue interrumpida por su amigo quien la solto de la mano de manera brusca.

̶ ¡Callate! ¿Ok? ¡Lo se! Lo se… ay Luna yo… ̶ Le dijo y al final se calmo al ver que ella había tomado cierta distancia de él asustada, pues él se había alterado mucho

̶ Piers… necesitas ayuda, yo solo estaba… ̶ Se animo ella a decirle, cuando sintió el miedo de su mirada.

̶ Siendo … ¿amable? ̶ Le dijo mirándola.

La respiración de Luna se había azuzado y poco a poco se fue relajando nuevamente.

̶ Si, osea… indirecta ¿ok? ̶ Dijo Luna con cierto tono de rubor en las mejillas, se acerco lentamente, y con cuidado, al alterado chico que tenía en frente.

Le tomo la mano nuevamente, el frio de este parecía haberse ido, él la miro.

̶ ¿ Qué quieres decir con indirecta ? ̶ Dijo el inhalando el aire del lugar.

̶ Pos… no lo sé, eres un chico después de todo y eres bastante heroico pero estas loco… Lo que quiero decir es que, es que eres lindo y tienes una linda manera de ser ̶ Le dijo Luna regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

Poco a poco la silueta de ambos se fue acercando, la mano del chico se posó en la mejilla de Luna , ambos cerraron sus ojos y sintieron el suave y timido toque de sus labios. Fue un pequeño beso que para Piers parecio una eternidad, cuando se separarón el chico estaba totamente ruborizado al igual que Luna.

̶ Este… ̶ Le estaba diciendo ella.

̶ Yo… tú , nosotros… ̶ Tartamudeó él.

La chica le sonrio nuvamente y le tendio su puño,Piers le sonrio con la calidez del primer día en que se hablarón y choco su puño con el de ella.

Se quedarón en silencio tomados de la mano mirando el sol, no era una puesta de sol, aun faltaba tiempo para eso… pero el lugar era hermoso, verde y el cielo azul del fin de invierno. La escena fue interrumpida abruptamente por el reloj de pulsera de Piers ,sonó indicando que ya era tiempo de partir.

̶ Lo siento… ya se me acabo él tiempo. ̶ Le dijo soltando lentamente su mano.

̶ ¿En serio ?... ¿entonces lo vas a dejar morir? ̶ Dijo Luna. El se puso de pié y la miro.

̶ En el estado en que estoy sería una perdida de tiempo y… un suicidio. ̶ Le respondio

̶ Pero estaremos juntos… ̶ Argumento ella.

̶ Quizas termine asesinándote yo en vez de él… Luna, es por eso que me voy, las muertes, las cosas que he perdido, la familia que tuve , los amigos que tuve y vi morir… Mi madre y mi tío… Solo pienso en asesinar, gane cierto gusto por ver correr sangre solo puedo saciar mi dolor con sangre, y se que si mato a mi padre, seré yo quien cargue esa mascará, sin necesidad de estar infectado por ese quimico… No quiero transformarme en él ̶ Le dijo su amigo con tono de locura y tristeza.

̶ Ya , ya… okey… sé que no cambiaras de opinión pero… Yo voy a luchar ̶ Dijo haciendo a un lado la prohibición de su madre.

̶ Luna… si voy contigo, seré yo quien te mate, es lo que el quiere, me dira algunas palabras y seré yo quien… ̶ Le dijo sujetándola por los hombros.

La despedida fue triste, ambos se abrazarón, ella iba a darle otro beso en los labios pero ,en un intento para no hacerse más daño, él le puso su dedo índice en medio de su intención,la detuvo y sujeto su mejilla con la diestra para besar su pómulo izquierdo. Con la agilidad de un gato dio un salto a la pared para subirse al techo de la casucha. Fijo su arpón en un árbol y antes de partir dijo

̶ Se que lo lograrás… hay otro gancho de escape rápido en el cajón azul de este cuchitril, ah y puedes quedarte con Khan, algo me dice que le caíste bien, solo come semillas… Éxito Luna, hasta luego Night Club ̶ Le dijo para emprender el vuelo, su tono de voz sono indiferente, pues se había tragado su sentimentalismo .Ella sabia que lo hizo para no herirla con su despedida.

Ya con el arpón de escape rápido, se dirigió en compañía de Khan hasta el punto en que Lucy le había indicado que las máscaras gemelas le esperaría. En verdad el ave se había encariñado con ella, voló a su lado en todo momento.

No le costó trabajo encontrar los cinco árboles, se paró justo en medio de ellos y grito un gran "¡HOLA!". El sonido de las hojas perennes de aquellos pinos le comenzó a dar miedo, un mareo la invadió y se desmayo.

Desperto con la cara en apoyada en medio de la orilla de un lago color negro, se paro con rapidez al sentir que se ahogaba en aquella pequeña posa del borde del Lago. Tras ella parecía haber un frondoso bosque de Pinos oscuros en el que revoloteaban algunas luciérnagas. El cielo estaba oscuro y relejaba la Luz de las estrellas y la Luna en aquel místico paraje, un espectral aullido la alerto y desde el bosque salio la sombra que correspondía a la del Lobo, al mismo tiempo que un melodioso canto proveniente del lago la hizo voltearse nuevamente para ver a la oveja acercarse tras surgir del reflejo de la Luna.

̶ ¿Qué quieren? ̶ Dijo Luna aterrada al ver que el lobo salio de los arboles y la oveja había llegado hasta la orilla del lago.

̶ Tu camino estaba destinado a cruzar el nuestro querida Luna… ̶ Le dijo la oveja.

̶ Lucy dijo que ustedes son la muerte… ¿voy a morir si enfrento a Jhin? ̶ Pregunto , intentando conservar su valor.

̶ Huelo su miedo… ¡Destrozaré su garganta! ̶ Dijo el Lobo para arremeter contra ella.

Luna sujeto las fauces de la bestia intentando patearle, habían partes de la sombra que eran solidas otras eran solo humo

̶ Este es tu destino Luna, debiste morir desde que te topaste con aquel que orquesta la muerte, aquel que nos orquesta ̶ Le dijo la Oveja mientras Luna luchaba desesperadamente por que el Lobo no le mordiera el cuello.

Las palabras de Lucy hicieron eco en su mente mientras las fuerzas de sus brazos poco a poco sedian y los oscuros dientes del Lobo se acercaban más y más a su cuello.

̶ ¡Quizas mi destino es detenerlo! ¡Por eso estoy viva! ¡Cambie mi destino! ̶ Grito Luna, al mismo tiempo que sus manos sedieron . El lobo no la mordio.

̶ Su corazón late más fuerte ahora ̶ Dijo el Lobo mirándola rendida ante su ser.

̶ Su corazón ya lo sabe, ya sabe su rol en esta historia ̶ Complemento la cordera, tendiendo su mano a la rockera.

Luna se puso de pie y tomo la mano de la oveja. Ambas caminarón juntas en medio de aquel oscura agua del lago, con el lobo haciéndoles guardia . Quedarón justo en medio del reflejo de la Luna. El agua le llegaba hasta su ombligo.

̶ Tu brillo es intenso ̶ Le dijo con su armoniosa y melódica Voz la cordera a la niña.

̶ ¿Aún van a matarme? ̶ Pregunto Luna un poco más tranquila, sintiendo la quietud del agua.

̶ Tu corazón es uno con tu causa, y dicha causa provocará que te cacemos si fallas…o si la cumples pero resultas herida. Tu causa es la música y Jhin la amenaza, tu causa ahora es detenerle. ̶ Dijo la oveja.

̶ Lucy menciono algo sobre ello ¿quieren que detenga a Jhin? ̶ Dijo Luna

̶ Así lo ha dictado Él que manda la vida , pero como muchos que han intentado detener al virtuoso lo hacen solo por venganza no por una causa, nos los llevamos sin aviso. ¿Quieres un buen consejo? ̶ Dijo la oveja

Luna la miro y asintió algo asustada ahora, estaba confundida.

̶ Si llegas a morir, yo puedo evitarte el dolor, déjate llevar por el olvido… te irias en paz y de manera rápida. ̶ Le dijo sujetándole la mano.

̶ ¡No! ¡Lucha! ¡CORRE! ̶ Dijo el Lobo enseñando sus dientes.

Luna se asusto y se puso detrás de la oveja.

̶ Aún no querido Lobo, ella será quien decida… Su causa y su compromiso con su arte ,la privilegiarón. ̶ Dijo la oveja a su compañero acariciándole la barbilla y la cabeza.

La oveja tomo la mano de Luna y la guió hasta el ángulo de la mandíbula del lobo. Con miedo se dejo llevar por la oveja, debía demostrarle que confiaba en ella si no quería que aquella epifanía terminara de mala forma. Al tocar la "Piel" y el "Pelo" del espectro, luna sintió un frío, frío que le revolvió la medula de sus huesos y le dio un horrendo escalofríos a tal punto que sintió que vomitaría. La oveja le quito su mano del Lobo y la guió hasta su blanquecina melena. El calor volvió a Luna, era extraño, pero le comenzó a dar sueño y una paz la invadió a tal punto de hacerla bostezar. La oveja rió con dulzura al punto de hacer que Luna se calmara del todo.

̶ Estas son las dos formas que existen de morir, yo me llevo a los que están sin ataduras, a los que se dejan llevar, los que dejan que yo me lleve su brillo sin más. El lobo, se lleva a los que están atados a este mundo por caprichos mundanos y sin sentido, aquellos que corren en el limbo y se reusan a morir pues temen a las llamás del peor de los parajes después de la muerte, aun cuando no son merecedores de aquellas llamas, lo ultimo que sienten es ese frio que tu sentiste cuando le tocaste y así mismo los que se van en paz sienten el calor y quietud que tu sentiste cuando me tocaste. ̶ Concluyo la oveja.

Se quedaron mirando la Luna y las estrellas de aquel fantasmal lugar. La oveja indico que era hora de partir, de que recuperase su conciencia y volviera a vivir… pues Luna no estaba desmallada estaba en un limbo, su corazón y neuronas vivian y si bien su alma aun estaba pegada a su cuerpo por medio de un cordel celeste , este podía cortarse con un ataque del Lobo. La única forma de volver era con una de las flechas de la oveja. Luna confió y se quedo quieta esperando el tiro de la oveja.

̶ Ah una cosa más… dile a Lucy que extrañaremos sus invitaciones para jugar con Lily cuando el asunto de Jhin termine, a Lobo le causo mucha ternura tu hermanita, es incapaz de comérsela ̶ Dijo la oveja apuntándole

̶ ¿Que? ¿Qué Lyli y lucy que? ̶ Dijo confundida, para ser golpeada por una de las fechas de la oveja justo en el corazón.

Luna despertó agitada, sintió que su corazón latía nuevamente… se percató que durante su estadía en aquel paraje sus signos vitales estaban idos o al menos eso creía, el asunto era que sentía como la sangre corría por cada arteria de su cuerpo. Khan se le acerco graznando algo asustado, Luna le dijo que estaba todo en orden y que debían partir pues ya el sol se estaba metiendo.

Al llegar a casa sus padres no estaban, pero Lori le estaba esperando enfadada, sosteniendo un paquete alargado entre sus manos.

̶ ¿Dónde estabas jovencita? ̶ Dijo Lori.

̶ Fui a despedirme de Piers… el… olvídalo , no te importa ̶ Le respondio con rebeldía intentando ir a su pieza.

Lori le corto el paso a las escaleras y le dijo.

̶ Luna… ¿vas a luchar contra Jhin en el concierto de Mick el próximo sábado? ¿Verdad? ̶ Le dijo ella .

̶ ¿Cómo supiste? ̶ Dijo la rockera.

̶ Tu amiga la sheriff te envió este paquete, la nota decía algo de "necesito tu ayuda" ̶ Dijo Lori con imponente presencia.

̶ Mira no he hablado con ella desde el funeral de Jayce y Vi… pero si planeaba enfrentarme a ese loco, por eso fue que fui por esto ̶ Dijo enseñanado el gancho de escape rápido que traía adosada a la muñeca .

Una discusión comenzó entre ambas, llamo la atención de las demás las cuales se aglutinaron en la escalera para presenciar el dialogo.

̶ ¡Ya basta! ̶ Dijo Lincoln, bajando de las escaleras.

El peliblanco estuvo por una semana afectado, convenciéndose de que la muerte de Zed no había sido su culpa. Pero tras la explicasion de Lisa, respecto al suero Yoummu concentrado y varias otros temas de fisiología humana le convencieron de que no fue su culpa y además de que siendo un asesino al que él había matado, había hecho un bien a la sociedad, tal como hacia ace savy… claro que sin la parte de matar.

̶ Lori… Luna, quiere hacer esto por que ama la música y es su artista favorito el que esta en peligro… ¿Qué harias tu si Bobby fuese el que estuviera en peligro? ̶ Le argumentó el peliblanco.

̶ ¡Lincoln! Literalmente perdiste los estribos … ̶ Le conesto de mala gana la rubia mayor.

̶ ¡Responde mujer! ̶ Dijo enojado.

̶ No me faltes el respeto pequeño … ̶ Le dijo cogiéndole de la camisa y alzándolo hasta su altura.

̶ Lori, ya déjalo… es obvia la respuesta , amas tanto a tu novio que darías la vida ciegamente por el… Tal como yo la daría por cualquier artista connotado ̶ Argumento Luna haciendo que Lori bajara a Lincoln.

La mayor suspiro y entrego el paquete alargado a su hermana. Lincoln le ayudo a abrirlo y resulto ser… La espada de Piers envuelta en un traje ninja parecido al que usaba él, pero mucho más "Moderno". La carta adjunta decía:

 _"Esta misión es tuya solo si decides aceptarla. Ya tengo planeado un protocolo y personal de seguridad no muy invasivo para el concierto de Mick, asi lo pidió y exigió el para no levantar cargos por acoso. Pero necesito a alguien a mi lado que me ayude a impedir que JINX Y JHIN causen una matanza, alguien que conozca su estilo de pelea… eres la única que puede ayudarme a salvarle la vida a Mick Swagger. Si decides aceptar esta misión llámame, mi numero esta al final de esta hoja junto a mi correo personal, te daré los detalles y el equipo que creas útil…¿Compañeras? ._

 _Firma atte y con cariño Caitlyn Blouse" ._

Luna guardo la carta y tomo entre sus manos el sable de piers, al dejar lo demás sobre el sillón.

̶ Es hora de poner fin a esto ̶ Dijo con determinación la rockera.

̶ Cuenta con nosotros, te cubriremos ̶ Dijo Lincoln

Khan Grazno con fuerza desde el hombro de la rockera, llamando la atención de Lana.

̶ Dobito y bee bee ̶ Dijo Lily señalando algo al lado de Luna.

̶ Ah… Lucy tenemos que hablar ̶ Suspiro Luna mirando a la gotica y a Lily quien estaba en los brazos de Leni.

̶ Supongo que habrá reunión de hermanas… lo bueno es que al fin tomarán en serio alguna de mis historias de fantasmas ̶ Dijo la gotica.

Solo quedaba esperar hasta el próximo sábado, tenían siete días para preparase. Curiosamente el día del concierto de Mick en la noche, estaba calendarizado un eclipse Luna por Lo que Mick llamo a su presentación: _"El concierto de la Luna sangrienta"_... que conveniente para toda esta situación.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Weno weno, ahora si que se armó... el ultimo bardo, si Luna gana el publico enloquece, si Luna muere el publico enloquece Muajajajaja_

 _Próximo capitulo será el último (quizás, es lo más probable). Pero saldra en la segunda semana o tercera de septiembre, así que habrá un pequeño periodo de Hiatus en lo que preparo bien todo y me doy el tiempo de darle un buen final a esto._

 _Como siempre gracias por seguir la historia, este Pseudo cross-over que termino siendo un cross-over a fin de cuentas._

 _(Respuestas a reviews):_

 _ **DESTACADO117** : El pobre Piers, tanto enfrentar a un artista loco, le convirtió en una persona de mente algo retorcida y dificil de entender. Perder a su tio le saco de su cordura finalmente xD. Lincoln Full Yoummu y letalidad, GG izi one shot xD... bueno igual no fue su culpa, fue el "Yoummu" y el miedo de perder a Luna lo que le ayudarón a matar a Zed, aunque claro no fue conciente de ello. Uff men no, este no era el ultimo capitulo... aquí íbamos a preparar el bardo para el ultimo. Estoy en el grupo de facebook de : The loud house latinoamerica... uno que tiene como 2400 miembros aprox... y obvio que estoy en Hmmmmmmm izi tambien jajaja ;) xD. Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia desde el inicio men. +10 y honores de "decisiones increibles" xD. _

_**RCurrent** : Iba a agregar eso del lavado de mentes, pero iba a alargar la historia, el problema con eso es que si la alargaba iba a ser con "relleno" y al final como que se iba a perder la pinta de CROSS-OVER del fic, por eso al fin y al cabo termine dejandolo como lo que se vio en el capitulo 10. Gracias por los buenos deseos men... y en cuanto a Luna, veremos si lo lográ... una parte de mi quiere hacer que ganen los malos. Gracias por tus comentarios e ideas, fue un gusto leerlas. _

* * *

_Bueno comos siempre gracias por llegar leyendo hasta aqui, si les gusto denle like y suscribanse...ah no eso es en Youtube... bueno, igual denle Like en sus kokoros. Gracias por darle el honor a esta historia y este capitulo de entretenerlos durante unos minutos, se despide el aviador sin alas: Khada Galm._


	12. LUNA DE SANGRE

**Capitulo 12 : LUNA DE SANGRE**

* * *

 **Base de datos : Anotación # 40 Respecto al asunto de Jhin**

 _"Mi hermana es el ser vivo más valiente que conozco … o el más estúpido. Son exactamente las 20:04 horas, y estamos a minutos de que nuestras unidades paternales ingieran los sedantes, con tal de que mi hermana mayor, Luna, pueda asistir al concierto de Mick Swagger en las afueras de la ciudad. Me castigarán por esto pero sé que si no ayudo a Luna y algo le llega a pasar a ese cantante, no volverá a ser la misma y quizás la muerte del mismo tenga afecciones negativas para su sistema límbico._

 _Las probabilidades de que Luna salga con vida o que Mick Swagger sobreviva a esta noche son minimas… No suelo ser muy emocional, pero de verdad ahora temo por la vida de mi hermana" **(Fin de la anotación)**_

* * *

Fueron las palabras que escribió Lisa en su diario electrónico, para proceder a tomar el sedante y verterlo en unas bebidas que convidaría a sus padres durante la cena.

Luna por su parte había sido castigada en su habitación para evitar que saliera de casa en dirección al concierto de Mick. Lo que sus padres no sabían es que la chica se preparaba mentalmente para su duelo con la muerte.

Dieron las 21:00 horas, las bandas de apertura debían estar instalándose para abrir el concierto de Mick. El sr. y la Sra Loud miraban con desanimo a su hija, pues sabían que su artista favorito seria asesinado aquella noche. Sin aviso el sueño les hizo estrellar sus cabezas contra el plato de comida. Lori dio la señal a Lisa para proceder a llevar a los adultos hasta su respectiva habitación.

Luna se sacudió la apatía y mal humor que la acompañaron durante todo ese día. 21:20 Debía colocarse rápido la coraza de kevlar y los pantalones de su traje de "the night club". Le pintaron la cara y arreglaron el cabello. Le ataron la vaina de la espada de Piers en su cadera y envolvieron su cuello con la bufanda que Luna conservo del chico, aquella que el se saco para vendar su herida , después de rescatarla de katarina y el quimico.

21:30 horas, ya estaba lista. Tenian 10 minutos para despedirse , antes de que el comando de la SWAT enviado por caitlyn la pasara a recoger en una motocicleta. Se reunieron todos en la sala una vez que Lisa termino de chequear los signos vitales de sus padres… todo en orden.

̶ Tengo miedo… Luna no quiero que acabes como esa mujer de cabello rosa ̶ Se le abalanzo Leni a la rockera, intentando contener las lagrimas.

̶ Hey hey , voy a volver… ya verás…ah ̶ Dijo con desanimo Luna, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, desde que los asesinatos comenzaron.

̶ Literalmente esto se lleva el premio a la estupides mas estúpida… Luna aun puedes arrepentirte, solo es un hombre que con suerte sabe que existes. Nosotros somos tu familia … ̶ Se enojo Lori parándose frente a Leni y Luna.

̶ Lori ya habíamos hablado de esto… Yo amo la música, y no hago esto solo por Mick sabes que lo hago … ̶ Le decía Luna Lori, antes de ser interrumpida por esta

̶ Por todos los músicos que hay … ¡ya lo sé! , pero eres nuestra hermana, no me imagino los sábados sin el sonido de tu música. Si mueres a quien le pediré que ponga música para limpiar, o simplemente para llenar nuestros vacíos ̶ Termino Lori de decir, para unirse a Luna y a Leni en ese lastimero abrazo.

Las demás rogaron a Luna por tener cuidado, otras rogaron por que desistiera… Lincoln, solo se quedó mirando a el montón de niñas que rodeaba a esa super heroína que el había inventado en su comic. El llanto de Lily le hizo volver en si al joven, Luna miro a la bebe quién, junto a su mantita, descansaban en el sofá. El niño tomo a la bebe en brazos y le pregunto que ocurría, ella balbuceo con pena.

̶ Dice que … No quiere que Luna se vaya al cielo aún … quiere que ella se quede ahora con nosotros ̶ Le tradujo Luan a su hermano, inspirando con pena mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Era extraño ver a Luan en ese estado de pena, ni se esforzaba por animar el ambiente.

Las niñas se separaron y Luna, conteniendo las lágrimas, tomo a la bebe y le entono en un suave murmullo ** _"castle of glass" de Linkin park._** Algo pareció apaciguar a la infante.

El sonido de una motocicleta los puso en alerta. Se unieron todas en un calido abrazo, mientras Lincoln solo las miraba. Luna entrego la bebe a Lori, y camino hasta el peliblanco.

̶ Oye… a dar caña… y vivir para contarlo ̶ Le dijo el peliblanco tendiéndole el puño, mientras se tragaba el miedo.

̶ No te hagas el macho bro, abrazame, no seas estúpido ̶ Fue lo que le dijo Luna a Lincoln antes de sambullirlo en sus brazos.

̶ Tienes que volver… Tienes que… o si no yo ̶ Fue interrumpido el chico por su hermana

̶ Voy a volver… yo también tengo miedo, pero necesito hacer esto ̶ Le dijo en un intento de hacerle sentir empatía hacia su estado emocional.

El motociclista llevaba un traje de asalto negro, típico de un solado de operaciones nocturnas. La chica camino hasta él. Finn le saludo militarmente y le entrego una radio y un auricular inalámbrico manos libres. La chica se acomodó la radio en su cinto y se puso el auricular . Se monto en el espacio de atrás de la motocicleta y se aferro al sujeto. Ella dio una ultima mirada antes de darle la orden al policía de acelerar el aparato… grabo esa imagen de sus hermanas en su mente y suspiro para hacer un ademan con el que la motocicleta avanzo. Lo que ella nunca supo fue que cuando sus hermanas la vieron partir, Lincoln tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas a todas; llanto, intentos de ir tras Luna… todo. Fue Lori quien después de entrar en razón termino por ponerle fin a la conmoción. Se pegaron a la TV y a la laptop de Lisa.

Tan pronto escucho que Luna partia, Khan, el cuervo, salio aleteando a toda velocidad siguiendo raudo el vehiculo de su nueva amiga.

̶ Y cuéntame… que se siente ser una super heroína, pensé que te habias retirado ̶ Le comento Finn a la chica , mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad.

̶ Estresante, trabajo sucio, pero tu sabes… alguien tiene que hacerlo ̶ Le comento con algo de timides Luna.

̶ Entiendo… por cierto soy Finn,¿ me imagino que ya sabes cual es tu rol en esta "opera" ? ̶ Le comento él, en cierto tono hilarante de humor

̶ Proteger a Mick, mientras ustedes acaban con Jhin y Jinx … ̶ Suspiro Luna

̶ Así es, tu equipo de movilidad es lo único que puede proteger a ese sujeto mejor que cualquier guarda espaldas… ̶ Le decía el hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la radio.

Caitlyn les llamaba , los 6 agentes dispuestos para el combate estaban en sus posiciones y ella ya estaba localizada en la torre de agua contigua al lugar del concierto.

La banda de Sam fue una de las que inicio la apertura para el concierto de Mick, el corazón de Luna palpito en un estado frio y con bradicardia al sentir el sonido de la guitarra de su amiga, de la que sin querer se había enamorado hace ya tiempo a primera vista.

Sam y los suyos concluyeron su presentación, en medio de aquel escenario el cual poco a poco se iba a teñir mas y mas de rojo producto del eclipse Lunar de aquel día. Las decoraciones de aquel escenario y del lugar hacían referencia al rojo Lunar, acompañados con un ligero toque nipón en los pilares y las carpas del lugar que se dedicaban a vender golosinas y bebidas.

El escenario parecía haber sido preparado por el mismo Jhin, la temática japonesa que acompañaba el lugar , adornada con mascaras de oni y hanyas le daban un toque diabólico, maquiabelico pero a la vez bello y dramático .

Los últimos jóvenes en presentarse concluyeron , el lugar se lleno de un humo espectral el cual se vio acompañado por luces de bengalas rojas que fueron lanzadas al aire, eso sumado a al rojo de algunos faroles del escenario y de los pilares y postes del lugar.

Cailtyn sabia que eso era obra de Mick, todo transcurría con normalidad… Dos samuráis se presentaron en el escenario , sacarón sus sables y los arrojarón al suelo al momento en que una explosión de humo rojo cubria el lugar. Mick y su banda hacían su entrada en escena desde un elevador puesto bajo el escenario… el concierto comenzó y Luna estaba a pocos minutos de llegar al lugar.

La primera canción terminó con un enorme estruendo de guitarra y una nota alta por parte de Mick, que desató la admiración y euforia por parte del publico… la mayoría solo adolescentes y adultos jóvenes.

Las luces del escenario explotaron , todas las luces del lugar estallaron producto de que alguien había subido el amperaje del generador del lugar. Todo quedó a oscuras… solo el rojo de la noche iluminaba el lugar.

Una carcajada puso en alerta a los agentes los cuales hicieron su entrada en escena para cubrir y rodear a Mick. Salieron de todos sitios, las carpas, tras bambalinas … e incluso uno salio de una caseta de un baño químico.

Mick advirtió al publico que lo de las luces no era parte del espectáculo, tan pronto concluyo su advertencia una bala alcanzo a uno de los agentes que estaba junto a Mick… llamado a escena.

Jinx salio de entre la multitud disparando a disestra y siniestra a todo aquello que pudiera explotar, cualquier cosa con combustible como los generadores de electricidad.

La gente corria asustada entre las llamas que la bala perdida generaba mientras reia con felicidad y locura.

Tres agentes mas resultaron heridos tratando de cubrir a Mick…

̶ Cait demonios, y ¿el apoyo de francotirador? ̶ Exclamo uno de los supervivientes

̶ Las gradas, demonios, esta demasiado oscuro para verlo… cambio de atuendo, va vestido como un demonio japonés ̶ Exclamo la mujer a la distancia

Los asistentes que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para quedarse en el lugar miraban desde el suelo, agachados o boca abajo, grabando con sus celulares tampoco podían ver a Jhin, solo vieron a la esquiva de Jinx hacer arder unas cuantas cosas con su lanza cohetes .La oscuridad era un velo que los villanos aprovechaban muy bien. Tanto los agentes , Mick, el personal de seguridad , el publico y la prensa esperaban atónitos. Ahora el silencio era ensordecedor.

̶ ¡Grada del Sur ! desprende humo, probablemente para cubrir al tirador ̶ Dijo cait por el radio al notar el excesivo humo blanco que emergia de una de las gradas. Las cuales estaban vacias pues la mayoría de las personas habían huido o estaban escondidas tras las vallas de seguridad o basureros de metal o simplemente echados en la tierra . Pocos civiles eran los presentes ya, la mayoría había huido.

El tiro de el virtuoso iba camino a la cabeza de uno de los agentes pero… una muchacha vestida de violeta y armada con un sable la desvió hacia Dios sabe dónde. The Night Club había llegado al lugar para ponerle fin al asunto .

Sabiendo que vendrían tres tiros mas Luna arrojo a Mick al suelo del lugar , obligándolo a caer del escenario, pero así fue como evadio el segundo tiro . Valiendose de su arpon de escape rápido la chica evadio el tercero. Se quedo pegada en un pilar que sujetaba una de las luces. No podía desenganchar su aparato de movilidad.

¡ El cuarto tiro falló !

̶ Creo que le dí, quizás le roce el brazo pero … ¿estas bien ? ̶ Le dijo con calidez la mujer a Luna.

̶ Si … espera me desengancho de aquí y voy por Mick ̶ Dijo antes de soltarse y caer a tierra .

Corrio hasta Mick , le puso de rodillas y se arrodillo junto a él , mientras los dos agentes restantes les rodeaban .

Exploto la Limusina y los demás vehículos de la escena … obra de Jinx, era lo mas probable. Estaban atrapados, el plan consistía en que Luna guiaría a Mick en medio de la conmoción hasta su vehículo privado. Las risas de los maleantes inundaron el lugar , Caitlyn no podía ver nada desde donde estaba, habían comenzado a explotar varias bombas de humo. El gas cubrió a los presentes. La prensa del Lugar ya hablaba de una catástrofe, y se quejaban de que por alguna razón los refuerzos de la policía no llegaban.

̶ Sus armas al suelo… o juro que mi próxima pieza de arte será este bello angelito de mechon azul ̶ Rio Jhin desde la cima del escenario , hablando por los alto parlantes.

Rogando por que no fuera quien creía Luna, comenzó a buscar al lunático entre la niebla de humo y el rojo de la noche.

̶ Aquí arriba cariño ̶ Le dijo Jhin a Luna

Con horror Luna observo como el virtuoso tenia de rehén a Sam en lo mas alto del escenario, el techo para ser precisos. La muchacha tenia una soga atada al cuello. La rubia estaba al borde del vacio mientras Jhin la sujetaba por una parte de la soga y con la otra mano apuntaba a Mick y Luna. Caitlyn no lograba verle por la oscuridad de la noche, nadie contó con que dejarían el lugar a ciegas.

Sam colgaba de tal manera que miraba hacia abajo, mientras sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, sus pies tocaban el borde de aquel tejado y la soga ejercía tencion por el agarre del hombre, el cual con un solo empujon a los talones de la chica terminaría por lanzarla al vacío y ahorcarla, pues la soga estaba atada desde el otro extremo a uno de los fierros del techo .

̶ ¡Cait cárgatelo! ̶ Ordeno Luna, iracunda.

̶ Calibrando ̶ Dijo la mujer por radio, mientras fijaba al objetivo entre el humo y la oscuridad

̶ ¡ Adios ! ̶ Excalmo Jinx , al lado de Jhin, lanzando un enorme cohete con su lanza cohetes .

La torre de caitlyn estalló al ser impactada por el "SUPERMEGACOHETEREQUETEMORTAL", la radio emitió ruido blanco.

̶ Ahora deside… tu "amiguita especial" o Mick ̶ Le dijo el hombre a Luna , soltando un poco la cuerda de sus manos.

̶ Sálvala… se cuando es momento de un final Night Club ̶ Le dijo lastimosamente Mick a Luna , poniéndose de Pie, mirando fijamente el cañon de Jhin. Los agentes se interpusieron entre la pistola y Mick.

Luna estaba estresada, asustada y confundida…¿Cómo supo Jhin Lo de Sam? ¿ Que debía hacer? . Aflojo el agarre de su sable y se arrodillo, queriendo llorar como la niña que era.

̶ Eh amiga… no destruyo la motocicleta, salva a la chica y yo salgo de aquí con Mick ̶ Le comento Finn a Luna por radio.

̶ Gracias…. ̶ Agradeció ella, sin saber de dónde saldría aquel simpático hombre

Se puso de pie inspiro para darse valor y apunto su arpon a la base del techo del escenario. Disparo y se propulso hacia Jhin al momento en que este soltaba a Sam y saltaba al vacio para matar a Mick y a los agentes. Finn y la motocicleta salierón a toda velocidad y este cogio a Mick por el brazo.

Luna se aferro al tejado y en el aire alcanzo a sujetar el brazo derecho de Sam. Jinx acompaño a su mentor, pero antes de que El virtuoso pudiera ultimar a Mick debía acabar con los dos agentes restantes . Abajo se desato el infierno entre aquellos dos hombres y El virtuoso, disparos iban y venían.

̶ S-Sam… hola, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Estas bien? ̶ Dijo Luna, tratando de disimular su voz.

̶ Maldición Luna, ¡sé que eres tú! ̶ Exclamo aterrada ella mientras colgaba con la cuerda aun atada a su cuello, pero sin el mortal efecto de la tensión, pues la soga aun tenia camino que recorrer, solo que era Luna quien ahora la sujetaba del brazo, mientras la rubia aun estaba atada de manos.

Luna sudo frio y balbuceo un par de incoherencias.

̶ Como bajamos de aquí… ya no hay disparos … ¿Luna? ̶ Dijo Sam, mientras el pavor se apoderaba de ella y bajo sus pies tenia el vacio y a muerte rodeándole el cuello .

Una explosión las puso en alerta… La motocicleta, había estallado.

̶ ¡Mick! , ¡me llevan todos los diablos! … ̶ Exclamo Luna con pena.

Sam grito al ver que sobre ellas la figura de un Jhin con su atuendo "Luna de sangre" se erguía frente a ellas. Luna alzo sus ojos y pudo ver el nuevo espectral atuendo del virtuoso hecho para la situación. Una mascara blanca de un demonio de ojos azules en que en cada parte superior de las orbitas se esgrimían horrendos cachos rojos. Una armadura color granete cubierta de una coraza azul y en cuyos hombros de adosaban unas hombreas azules y el aparato que usaba para hacer su llamado a escena, el arma había cambiado , el tubo era mas blanco y amplio al igual que la culata de la pistola, blanca pero igual de pronunciada que siempre.

̶ Eso me temo querida … despertaste algo en lo mas profundo de mi ser ̶ Dijo el sujeto, apuntando a la frente de Luna.

El recuerdo de la noche en que Piers apareció de sorpresa y la salvo se hizo presente, imitando su actitud de aquella noche Luna cerro los ojos y espero el beso del plomo y los químicos de la bala .

Un disparo extraño puso en alerta Jhin, disparo el cual corto la soga de Sam.

̶ ¡ Sueltame ! ̶ Ordeno Sam.

̶ Preparate para el final ̶ Dijo Jhin ensamblando con majestuosidad su rifle . Pero no disparo a Luna , disparo a una figura de vestido violeta que corria , o mas bien cojeaba entre las gradas del lugar. Fallando los cuatro tiros , el hombre saco un detonador de uno de sus bolsillos y explosiono todo el lugar menos el escenario . Un infierno y decenas de heridos y muertos adornaban el vació .

La onda de la explosión hizo que Luna tambaleara un poco de miedo, Sam aprovecho para safarse y caer con libertad al Piso del lugar.

̶ Verifica que la sheriff este muerta… ̶ Ordeno Jhin a Jinx, quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento viendo con gusto aquella opera y asistiéndole para destruir la motocicleta.

̶ ¡ Me quedare con su sombrero ! ¡yupi! ̶ Exclamo la loca. Procediendo a bajar de un brinco al vació .

Jhin tomo el brazo de Luna y la subio hasta donde estaba él . Tomo distancia al otro lado de ese cuadrilátero.

Luna se arrodillo y saco el sable y lo apunto al sujeto.

̶ Ay que encantador… muerta de miedo y aun asi quieres darme pelea ̶ Se burló Jhin , cargando su arma, aquella enorme pistola blanca.

̶ Me rindo… déjame, solo quiero volver con mi familia… ̶ Se excuso Luna.

̶ Necesitas esencia para luchar, para ayudarme a ponerle fin a esta opera… La escenacia de algo solo se encuentra en su ausencia ̶ Le profeso Jhin

̶ Prefiero mil veces tirarme al vacio y caer mal para morir a ser otra de tus obras …. ̶ Le dijo ella.

̶ Mmmm , y si digo que después de que te suicides, quedaré tan insatisfecho que ire por cada una de tus hermanas, cada una convertida en una piesa de arte única y … ̶ Fue interrumpido , pues Luna se le lanzo con un grito de guerra encima.

Jhin bloqueo el ataque con el cañon de su rifle, cruzando ambos objetos , ellos quedron frente a frente.

̶ Con mi familia no… ¡ ALEJATE DE ELLOS! ̶ Vocifero Luna.

̶ ¡El espectáculo NUNCA TERMINA! ̶ La empujo con fuerza el hombre para dispararle su primer tiro.

Luna se arrojó al vacio y callo en el escenario. Jhin destrozo el tejado con la segunda bala y callo frente a Luna, quien arrodillada por la caída se incorporó para evadir el tercer tiro valiéndose del ninjato. La bala reboto , tuvo suerte …

̶ Aquí hay arte , esperando ̶ Le dijo él a Luna mientras jugueteaba con la pistola haciedola dar vueltas en torno a su mano. The night club sabia que no bloquearía la bala mas potente con la espada.

Luna hecho a correr y se ladeo a la derecha para evadir el disparo. La bala detono en su clavicula izquierda, pero eso no la detuvo … iracunda clavo el sable unos centímetros abajo del esternón de Jhin.

̶ Duele taaan rico … ̶ Dijo con placer el sentir el frio del metal atravesándole el pecho.

Con sus últimas fuerzas el demonio de Jhin tomo a luna por el cuello

\- La muerte nunca debe ser rapida, debe ser una Opera - Le dijo Jhin a Luna, para arrojarla con furia al infierno que yacía bajo el escenario.

Herida, con un agujero que la carbonizaba y sangraba mas y mas en su hombro la chica vio como Jhin hacia una "reverencia al público", se quitaba la máscara y echaba a reir jadeando… rio como si hubiera ganado… pues asi era él había ganado, su ultima obra fue la más hermosa y satisfactoria, pues tuvo drama , venganza y un poético cierre con el cual el telón bajaba. Su rostro parecía ser muy duro, ojos de mirada seria y penetrante, Su ojo derecho parecia estar cegado por una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su cara, su cabello era marrón y canoso, estaba peinado hacia a tras, una mandíbula pronunciada y una sonrisa dramatica y lunatica que inspiraba seriedad y locura. Calló al suelo de una forma sutil acompañado por el sonido de sus armas estrellándose contra el suelo... El virtuoso había muerto.

Luna estaba tirada en el suelo la sangre comenzó a teñir la tierra con un charco que se iba formando, mientras ella lloraba amargamente sabiendo que moriría ahí, escucho un montón de explosiones, flores, trampas de loto explosionaban por todo el lugar, el escenario se quemaba también … ¡un grito!, Jinx pedía ayuda estaba encerrada entre las llamas en algún lado.

Los gritos de la bala perdida cesaron, el calor iba aumentando, el dolor en su hombro izquierdo era terrible, Luna lloraba en medio de aquel infierno, un llanto silencioso con el que le pedía piedad a la muerte… no estaba lista.

 **( Comienza a sonar "castle of glass" de linkin park)**

La canción que le tarareo a Lily comenzó a sonar en su cabeza… recordó a su familia y las palabras de la bebe "No quiero que te vayas aún, quédate con nosotros" … Se dijo Luna a si misma, no recordando con claridad esa escena producto de la hemorragia.

Luna se arrodillo con dificultad , trato de respirar bien, era inútil… su corazón aun latía al menos. Una mano lanuda y blanca se puso frente a ella, la chica alzo su mirada y vió a la oveja.

̶ Si te quedas aquí no serás encontrada ̶ Dijo la oveja.

Luna vomito producto del miedo y el químico de la bala… apretó la mano de la oveja y juntas avanzaron en medio de las llamas. El dolor pareció ceder.

Jinx estaba tirada, moribunda e intoxicada producto del humo y los químicos de las trampas de loto. Luna recordó lo que le dijo Lucy, soltó la mano de la oveja y cogio ambas enormes trenzas de la chica y la arrastro siguiendo a la oveja, en medio de fierros candentes, gas y combustible que se quemaban en el suelo, las estructuras de madera de las gradas y los kioscos además de los postes y arcos decorativos… ese en verdad fue un concierto con una Luna que literalmente pareció teñirse con la sangre de todos los actores de esta obra.

El sonido de las ambulancias y carros de bomberos, la policía y la voz de Rita y Lori alertaron a Luna, estaban cerca de la salida…

Con horror vio Luna como el lobo se arrojó al cuello de Jinx… callo nuevamente al suelo al presenciar esa escena y comenzó a llorar.

̶ Mis flechas … ̶ Dijo la oveja parada frente a Luna.

̶ ¡O mis dientes! ̶ Grito el Lobo … curiosamente su boca no tenía sangre, le había quitado el alma a Jinx.

̶ Tu decides… querida Luna ̶ Dijo la oveja preparando su arco.

Luna lloro y miro al cielo … ya se le hacia raro que el dolor en ella hubiera desaparecido al tomar la mano de la oveja, la estaban guiando para que su cuerpo no se quemara con el ardor del incendio y los químicos. Nuevamente adolorida, se sentó y señalo a la oveja… respiro fuerte y sintió como una flecha le atravesaba el corazón. Todo el dolor de sus heridas comenzó nuevamente y peor, la sangre escurrio otra vez por el agujero en su pecho y espalda. Dolor, Dolor y mas dolor, escucho un graznido… pero suvitamente al momento en que Finn salía entre las llamas herido junto a Caitlyn, Luna cerro sus ojos y sintió paz.

̶ Solo postergue esto… ̶ balbuceo Luna, al momento en que Cait la tomo en sus brazos.

̶ ¡Luna! … No Dios, tu no, tu no… ¡Medico! ̶ Exclamo la mujer llorando al momento en que Finn le advertia que el corazón de Luna latia cada vez mas lento.

El escenario se derrumbo esparciendo el fuego, las cenizas y los quimicos nocivos por todo el lugar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

Bueno y este fue el capitulo de hoy , despues de 5 meses que no actualizaba esta historia .Lo que pasa es que yo vivo en runaterra y cabe checalcar que aqui una semana son 5 meses. Osea por eso sale tan tarde el capitulo, tuvo que viajar por el hiper espacio... OKNO

Lo que sucede es que estuve muy muy ocupado con la universidad y ademas tuve una crisis vocacional . Gracias a Dios al final todo salio bien y con harta asistencia psicologica en estos meses volvi a enderesarme... ah tambien tenia que llegar a plata en el LOL, pero eso es lo de menos xD

Este capitulo lo escribi en un solo día ... Después de que me volví a leer toda mi historia, y creo que el capitulo 2 me quedo mas llamativo que el 1 , ¿en que iva? a si. Así que empece a escribir el final, pero ya en la mitad me di cuenta de que necesitaría otro capitulo mas para llenar ciertos huecos que ivan a quedar (El suspenso papus).

Quedan dos capitulos mas y la historia concluye:

 *** Capitulo 13 : "No aqui, No en este momento"**

 *** Epilogo : Roce (¿Alguien dijo Proyecto: Jhin?)**

 **Espero las referencias que deje entre paréntesis llamen su atención pues este crossover "The loud House - League of legends" en lo personal me gusto como fue quedando, y creo que de eso se trata de hacer fanfics, mas de que a las demás personas les guste es que al autor le guste su historia.**

Si alguien se pregunta si voy a seguir con "La vida despues de las luces" , la respuesta es un rotundo SI, CON MUCHO GUSTO SEGUIRÉ CON ESA HISTORIA TAMBIEN :D ( YEEEEI )

Muchas gracias a los que se han dado el trabajo de leer todo desde cero al ver que actualice después de tanto tiempo (mucho mucho tiempo diria yo) . Como siempre digo ; espero que este final haya cumplido sus expectativas, y si quedaron dudas tranqui, que todo es parte de el show y se contestarán en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a Comentarios (Despues de 5 meses xD )**

 **RCurrent :** Se que no te gusta ver morir a los hermanos Loud men, ya lo comprobe con "La vida despues de las luces" Perdón su ahi te decepcione. Sin embargo este capitulo no dice que Luna ha perdido la vida.

 **Sam the Stormbringer :** Imposible olvidarme de alguien que estuvo aconsejando desde que empece a escribir en este fandom. Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, pues tu frase de "espero termine esta obra infernal" literalmente termino con el lugar hecho un infierno, rojo por todos lados. Gracias por tu apoyo y consejos men.

 **DESTACADO117:** Uff como le dije a RCurrent, Luna puede o no estar muerta eso se sabra en el proximo capitulo... aunque claro tal parece indicar que nuestra querida waifu vio reducida su barra de vida a 0 . Espero que el capitulo haya sido lo suficientemente épico para cumplir con tus expectativas :D

* * *

Bien como siempre... mas bien, como solia decir hace 5 meses, agradeciendo el apoyo y el tiempo que dedicaron para leer esta historia, agradeciendo el interes y el darle el honor a este capitulo de entretenerles , se despide ante ustedes; el aviador sin alas ¡ KHAAADA GALM !


	13. ABAJO EL TELÓN

**Capítulo 13 : " ABAJO EL TELÓN"**

La prensa exigia respuestas tras lo transmitido por las cámaras de aquel fatídico evento, al haber perdido a sus camarógrafos y periodistas que estaban en el lugar. No dejaban de acosar a Lori y a Rita quienes se mantenían en la sala de esperas de la sección de urgencias médicas, Artyomich al percatarse de esto ordeno a las fuerzas antidisturbios que resguardaban el perímetro del hospital sacar a todo personal de la prensa por los medios que fueran necesario, después de todo estaban en un hospital.

El doctor encargado de Luna se acerco a las mujeres con una mirada tan indiferente como la de Lucy.

̶ ¿La señora Rita Loud? ̶ Dijo el hombre al acercarse a Rita, sosteniendo una tablilla en sus manos

̶ Si doctor… ¿Cómo esta Luna? ̶ Pregunto con miedo la mujer al notar como una expresión lastimera invadio el rostro del Doc.

̶ Grave … riesgo vital, ya esta estabilizada para que procedamos a quitar todo tejido infectado con el quimico y a la vez debemos aplicar el antídoto. Debemos tratar de reconstruir o de acomodar todo lo que se le rompió del hombro… Empezaremos en 10 minutos mas mientras recabamos mas información sobre la toxina y reunimos el equipo ̶ Explico lo mas humanamente posible el medico .

Lori contuvo a su madre y agradeció al doctor por informar. Ambas se sentarón nuevamente en sus lugares.

̶ Ella es guitarrista ¿Qué pasará con sus sueños si pierde el brazo? Mi bebe , mi pequeña… Dios por favor haz un milagro ̶ Lloro la madre en los brazos de su hija quien dejaba escapar grandes goterones de lagrimas que acabaron con su maquillaje de siempre. La imagen de Luna con un hueco carbonizado y sangrante en el brazo izquierdo la invadio. Aun recordaba como Caitlyn luchaba por mantener la sangre dentro de la niña.

̶ Luna va a estar bien mamá… volverá… y hay que avisarle a Papá ̶ Trato de contener la adolescente a su mamá, pero no pudo , el recuerdo de lo malograda que quedo su hermana la venció también

Los demás Loud llegarón a la sala de urgencias, tras recibir el llamado de Rita y el informe de la situación .

Era desconsolador ver como cada miembro de la familia trataban de darse ánimos y seguridad entre si, pero denotaban que de nada servia , el miedo de perder a Luna estaba presente y era imposible quitarlo.

En medio del llanto y el temor Lily fijo sus ojos en una conocida figura femenina que se esgrimía desde el fondo del pasillo usando una muleta, en compañía de un enfermero. Lincoln noto que Lily balbuceo algo entre lagrimas mientras señalaba a aquellas dos personas.

̶ S-Señora Lloud… Hola , rayos…. No se que decirles, lo lamento… ah …. ̶ Dijo con incomodidad la herida Caitlyn apoyada en su muleta, mientras sostenia un trozo de papel ensangrentado en su mano derecha.

̶ ¿Por qué se lo pidió a Luna? … Si usted no le hubiera pedido hacer esta locura, ella seguiría conmigo aún ̶ Le dijo dolida Rita . De camino al hospital Lori le había contado como fue que Luna se había escabullido sin que ella y Lynn SR. se dieran cuenta, además le comento sobre la carta y la espada que Cait le envio a Luna.

̶ Lo siento, le juro que le protegí lo mas que pude… no soy madre, y creo que no merezco serlo aún. No valore la vida de Luna… No debí arriesgarla ̶ Se disculpo la mujer con la familia .

̶ Si solo vino a disculparse… vayase, no quiero verla ̶ Le dijo Lori a Cait.

̶ Lo entiendo… gracias por escucharme y … encontré esto guardado en el pecho de Luna cuando la haye casi sin vida, es una carta … para ustedes ̶ Dijo la detective para extender el papel de su diestra, Lori lo tomo en sus manos. Sin mas la mujer se retiro a su cuarto por orden de su enfermero .

" _La música es lo mas importante para mi, y eso lo saben, por esto no aondare mas en ello en este escrito… esto es mas bien para despedirme en caso de que no salga bien parada de esto. Por lo que si están leyendo esto lo mas probable es que he fallado y ahora este… Muerta._

 _Mamá no te culpes por lo que me paso, yo elegí ese camino, no es tu culpa me protegiste como ninguna madre lo hubiera hecho y por favor no te pongas sobreprotectora con mis hermanas después de mi partida, ellas merecen vivir tan bien en el futuro como en los días en que yo estaba con ustedes. La vida fue bella en darme a una madre tan genial como tu , y perdóname las veces en que me escabullí de casa para ir a tocar a algunos clubes nocturnos, nunca tuve edad para ir a esos sitios llenos de alcohol y tipos un tanto rudos… Perdona, ahora veo que la vida es valiosa y que si bien hay días en que vale la pena tomar riesgos, nunca hay que olvidar a los que nos aman. Perdon si al hacer esto , crees que estoy olvidando tu amor._

 _Papá gracias por contagiarme ese amor por la cultura inglesa en mis primeros pasos, gracias a ti conocí mi amor por la música, te debo lo que soy… o lo que era. Espero haber sido lo suficiente buena para haberte hecho sentir orgulloso, a pesar de que mis notas no eran las mejores en la escuela y que te desobedecía siempre que me castigabas para que no me fuera a ganar dinero haciendo música en las noche de los sabados…No se que mas decir, no quiero que esto sea muy extenso._

 _Queridas hermanas ustedes tampoco se culpen por lo que sea que me haya sucedido… Yo las empuje a esto… Lori quizás tenia razón , esto es una estupidez. Pero necesitaba hacerla. Jamás olvidaré las cosas que hicimos juntas, y el apoyo que nos dábamos cada que una tenia un problema o quería hacer algo ._

 _Lincoln eres un gran hermano, lo fuiste para mí , perdona si no te valore como querias… En el ultimo tiempo me he percatado que eres mas que un niño friki , eres… no tengo palabras para describir lo maravilloso que en verdad eres. No olvidare las luchas que libramos en el ultimo tiempo y perdóname si de alguna manera yo te orille a vivir todo lo que viviste, esta pesadilla, mi pesadilla._

 _Lily lamento no poder verte crecer, lo siento... de verdad yo..._

 _No es culpa de ustedes, Los amo . "_

Cuando Lori conlcuyo de leer las palabras de aquel ensangrentado trozo de papel, la familia se volvió a unir en un lastimero y fuerte abrazo acompañado de dolorosas lagrimas.

Paso una hora, y Luna seguía en cirugía pero todos los canales de noticias tenían ya cubierta la historia del "concierto de la Luna de sangre". Con un encabezado que dio un gran aire de desánimo a todos los Loud : "MICK SWAGGER ES ASESINADO EN SU ULTIMO CONCIERTO (NOTICIA EN DESARROLLO) " .

A los 15 minutos salio otro encabezado en las pantallas del lugar : " Se confirma muerte del asesino de Swagger"

Rita estaba en un shock emocional mientras sus pequeñas hijas y Leni la rodeaban tristes y con sueño. El padre junto a Lori fueron a buscar algo de café y algunas golosinas para las pequeñas. Luan se quedo junto a Lincoln.

̶ Quiero lanzar un chiste para animarlos, pero no puedo… No dejo de pensar en lo que será dormir en esa habitación sin ella Linc ̶ Se quejo con tristesa la comediante.

̶ Luna va a estar bien… ya llego hasta aquí, no hay razón para que no pueda seguir avanzando - Dijo Lincoln

̶ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan positivo siempre.? … Luna esta al borde de la muerte ̶ Cuestiono Luan, mientras sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente

̶ A todas ustedes las amo … y me niego a aceptar que algún día , sea cual sea, dejaré de verlas. Son mis hermanas Luan, mis mejores amigas ̶ Lloro Lincoln, mientras luan al verle decir eso le abrazo .

̶ Se de algo que quizás… nos anime y que le gustará a Luna cuando despierte ̶ Dijo Luan , sujetando los hombros de Lincoln mientras inspiraba con tristeza.

̶ ¿De que se trata ? … ̶ Pregunto con interés Lincoln, tallando sus ojos para quitarse las lagrimas.

̶ ¿Conoces alguna canción que podamos dedicarle ? Debe ser algo que hable de unidad y de que su lucha ha acabado... de que vienen tiempos mejores ̶ Le comento Luan, era raro verla asi de seria al proponer una idea que no tenia que ver con bromas, lo cual era aun mas raro .

Lincoln se quedo pensando… teniendo la respuesta en su mente, salio disparado del hospital en dirección a su hogar. Antes le pidió a Luan que le avisara de cualquier inconveniente.

Jadeando el Peliblanco volvió con la guitarra acústica de Luna. Y Junto a la comediante comenzarón a preparle su canción a su heroína .

Pasarón tres horas desde que Luna ingreso a cirugía y ya eran eso de las cuatro de la mañana. El doctor a cargo de la niña se hizo presente en el pasillo . Pidio a Lori hablar con sus padres. El sr y la sra Loud se apartarón un poco de la vista de sus hijos, los cuales , todos, se habían aglomerado en grupo a tras de los adultos para escuchar que pasaría con Luna.

̶ ¿C-Como esta Luna? … Sea directo ̶ Dijo Lynn Sr. abrazando a su esposa, la cual parecía no dar mas con la situación.

̶ No puedo decir si la chica sobrevivirá. La bala impacto en la vena subclavia y rozo su arteria homologa. Logramos reconstruir y suturar esos vasos, por lo que si sobrevive no perderá el brazo por falta de irrigacion o mala circulación sanguínea. Perdió mucha sangre, la cual ya fue repuesta. En cuanto al pulmón la bala solo secciono las pleuras del apice **izquierdo** las cuales ya unimos. Despues de aquello debimos reconstruir su clavícula y acomodarla de manera de que pueda osificarse nuevamente. La escapula tenia un agujero enorme, hicimos lo posible para unir las partes que aun tuviesen "vida" y asi el hueso pueda osificarse con el tiempo. Cuando la bala salio , secciono todos los músculos de ese lado en la espalda, los cuales ya suturamos para que pueda volver a regenerarlos… Fue mucho daño para alguien de su edad. Si sobrevive la noche, pueda que haya esperanzas. ̶ Fue el informe que les dio el doctor.

Los señores Loud agradecieron al medico por su trabajo e informarón a sus hijos. Los cuales , con ayuda de Lisa, entendieron lo difícil que sería para Luna salir de aquel estado.

Luna no podía abrir sus ojos, escuchaba algo a la distancia… parecían ser la oveja y el Lobo que discutían con algo... o mejor dicho alguien.

̶ No aquí, No en este momento ̶ Fueron las palabras que Luna escucho al momento en que sintió que un calor le quitaba el frio que le impedia moverse y abrir sus ojos.

̶ ¡ MICK ! ̶ Exclamo ella poniéndose de pie, en un bello y frondoso valle . Habia un Lago cerca de ella.

̶ Me temo que no lo salvaste... ¡Fue una caza divertida! ̶ Dijo el Lobo tras ella.

Luna se puso de pie dando la espalda al cristalino lago, enfrento a Lobo con la mirada. Una lanuda mano se le apoyo en el hombro y le dijo

̶ No te asustes, no te haremos daño ̶ Dijo la oveja

Luna sentía el reflejo de estar respirando apresuradamente, pero extrañamente en aquel sitio no parecía haber aire a pesar de haber viento y vegetación… No estaba respirando

̶ ¿Por qué no respiro ? ̶ Dijo asustada

̶ Bueno… digamos que estas en el Limbo, precisamente ibas a morir pero Alguien decidio que te ganaste el derecho a vivir, gracias al amor que te tiene tu familia y amigos ̶ Explico la oveja

̶ Entonces… estoy " muerta" ̶ Dijo Luna aterrada

̶ Algo así ̶ Dijo el Lobo

Luna se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar , pidió a las espectrales figuras que la dejarán sola, ambos asintieron y se esfumarón a jugar en medio del lago.

̶ ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo mori? ¿O aun no estoy muerta? ¿Limbo? ¿Que es eso? ¿Mick está muerto? ̶ Se dijo con las manos en el rostro.

Empezo a escuchar una melodía , una armoniosa guitarra … La voz de Lincoln , Luan y Leni entonaban : " So ist es immer" (Siempre es así) en ingles.

Luna miro a ese cielo azul y la belleza de aquel paraje mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos cantarle. Por alguna razón el sol no le quemaba los ojos .

Se seco las lagrimas y trato de recordar. SU ropa, se percato que era su atuendo de siempre, se trato de poner de pie para encaminarse al lago pero la imagen de ella atravesando al virtuoso con la espada de Piers la hizo caer.

̶ Lo venci … ̶ Se dijo , incorporándose.

Las voces de Lincoln , Luan y Leni aun cantaban a Luna. La rockera se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que estuviera pasando aquellos dos seres le habían dicho que algo o Alguien le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver con su amada familia. Se encamino al lago hasta aquellos dos seres que se lanzaban agua y reían con gracia . Los alcanzo , ellos la miraron y los tres miraron aquel cielo azul mientras el agua les cubría a la altura de los hombros... escucharon.

 _"(…) And it's always, like that in the evening time_

 _We drink and we sing when our fighting is done_

 _And it's always, so we live under the burnt clouds_

 _Ease our burden, long is the night_

 _Just as no stars can be seen_

 _We are stars and we'll beam on our town_

 _We must all gather as one_

 _Sing with hope and the fear will be gone (…)"_

 _̶ ¿Lista para volver ? ̶ Le dijo_ la oveja a Luna

̶ No entiendo que ocurre, pero si he de volver con mi familia, adelante… ̶ Confeso Luna

La oveja le dijo que se sumergiera siete veces en el agua junto a ella. La séptima vez cuando ambas sacarón la cabeza del agua no estaban en aquel lugar tan bonito , sino que estaban en la habitación de Luna en el hospital en donde frente a su cuerpo estaban Lincoln , Luan y Leni terminando la canción .

̶ Oh oh … díganme que esa no soy yo ̶ Dijo Luna al verse tan mal lograda

̶ Si tocas en tu cuerpo la parte de tu corazón con una mano y tu cabeza con la otra volveras a él . ̶ Le explico la oveja

̶ Gracias por no haberme… ̶ Le decía Luna a la oveja.

̶ No es a nosotros a quien debes agradecer … ten una buena vida Luna ̶ Le deseo la Oveja.

Luna le sonrio a aquellos seres espectrales, sabiendo que no los volveria a ver hasta que el final de sus días llegara nuevamente. Se dispuso a entrar en su cuerpo.

Dolor, y un horrendo hormigueo en su brazo ziquierdo y la parte izquierda del pecho la recibieron cuando poco a poco abrió sus ojos frente a Lincoln y Luan.

̶ ¡ Esta viva ! ¡ Papá ! ¡Luna esta Viva! ¡Ha despertado ! ̶ Exclamo Lincoln mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, antes de ir por su padre y sus hermanas.

La habitación se lleno de doctores antes de que la familia entera ingresará . El coma de la chica estaba previsto para concluir en cinco días más, no se justificaban de donde saco Luna fuerzas para despertar antes de tiempo. Cuando Los loud entrarón con mucho cuidado rodearón a Luna en un abrazo , un tan esperado abrazo que se fue postergando por 4 días desde que Luna fue herida .

Le dierón a Luna parte de lo ocurrido. Le informarón de la muerte de Mick Swagger, lo cual la hizo derramar lagrimas a mares. Cuando le contaron que ella había asesinado a Jhin en frente de una gran audiencia televisiva por parte de las camarás del lugar que captaron la escena, la chica quedo pasmada.

̶ Tranquila, al principio los medios se consiguierón tu identidad… la transmitieron pero el FBI decreto delito federal hablar sobre el tema y volver a transmitir las imágenes en TV . ̶ Le dijo Lincoln a su hermana

La última visita que tuvo Luna en aquellos días en el hospital fue de Caitlyn. Quien le agradecio por lo hecho y le obsequio la espada de Piers junto a un bonito sombrero violeta parecido al de ella.

Durante muchos días el recuerdo de haber perdido a su mas grande ídolo del rock and roll la perseguiría y a la vez la impulsaría a volverse una mejor artista en todo ámbito.

Pasaron tres semanas y la chica pudo volver a su casa, un incomodo vendaje la acompaño por un mes más. Después de eso pudo reintegrarse a la escuela con vendas y medicamentos menos invasivos, aunque debía tener cuidado con los movimientos bruscos.

Los primeros días pocos le hablaban, solo sus hermanas y los profesores . Eso acabo un día en clase de música, cuando tratando de abrir un xilófono Sam se acerco a hablarle.

̶ ¿Te ayudo? ̶ Le dijo la rubia al notar que Luna no podía abrir la caja del instrumento con una sola mano.

̶ Si… aun no puedo tocar la guitarra, dare asco cuando vuelva a ello ̶ Dijo Luna con cierto tono de humor.

̶ Tranquila, eres una de las mejores guitarristas que hay en la ciudad, de seguro vuleves a la cima rápido ̶ Le dijo con amabilidad Sam a Luna.

̶ Gracias… ̶ Dijo Luna recibiendo el Xilófono abierto.

̶ Gracias a ti… por… bueno… salvarme de ese loco ̶ Le dijo con algo de incomodidad Sam

̶ No fue nada…. No me lo menciones, aun me duele recordar esos días ̶ Dijo Luna. Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento.

̶ Ah oye , la banda y yo solemos almorzar juntos y nos preguntábamos si querias… o si te gustaría acompañarnos, en vez de estar sola o estar con tus hermanas… ya sabes para cambiar de aire ̶ Dijo la chica

̶ Me encantaría … ̶ Respondio Luna con una sonrisa.

Luna y Sam se volvieron muy buenas amigas, despues de que la rubia le contará como fue que se entero de su identidad secreta. Resulta que Jhin al capturarla se la revelo para hacer mas tenso el ambiente... mas "dramatico", cosa que logró. La chica del mechón azul también se disculpo por no ir aa visitarla al hospital y agradecerle ahí mismo, pero le tenia miedo, tal como todos en la escuela durante aquellos meses de aquel semestre. Pronto se dieron cuenta que Luna no era ningún "demonio de la Luna de sangre", sino que era la misma chica de siempre, aunque un tanto mas sensible.

Y así todo volvería a la normalidad, con royal Woods volviendo a ser la pacifica ciudad al sudeste de Michigan , que destacaba por su bajo índice de criminalidad. Con todos los artistas haciendo lo suyo sin miedo a ser asesinados, con los Loud siendo la bulliciosa familia de la calle franklin , y muy pronto con Luna Loud ganando la admiración de representantes de música que asistirían a sus conciertos luego de que su brazo izquierdo se mejorara por completo.

Khan el cuervo fue una mascota que se sumo a la familia Loud, se gano el cariño de todos cuando Caitlyn menciono que aquel animal fue el que la guio hasta Luna en medio de las llamas de aquel fatídico día. Aquel animalillo acompañaba a Luna a donde quiera que fuera y si había algún peligro o algo con alguna mala vibra el graznaba para advertir a su dueña , a fin de cuentas para eso había sido entrenado .

Con Jinx y Jhin fallecidos la detective Caitlyn Blouse podía apuntarse otro "caso cerrado" en su historial. Ella y el personal policial de apoyo que habían llegado a Royal Woods se marcharon habiendo hecho nuevos amigos pero con el amargo sabor de una victoria que costó la vida de Vi y otros oficiales. Por otro lado Artyomich y Finn encantados por la tranquilidad de Royal Woods, se decidieron por ir a vivir allí con sus familias.

En cuanto a Luna, su carrera como guitarrista profesional estaba casi lista, como muestra de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo en intentar salvar a Mick, el representante de la difunta estrella le ofreció su ayuda para encaminarla de a poco y paso por paso al mundo del Estrellato.

Era claro que Royal Woods no necesitaría de héroes por un largo tiempo , y quizás eso era lo que estaba esperando desde que todo comenzó .

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¿y Eso es todo? ... Pero por supuesto que no bichis, si se dieron cuenta falta un cabo suelto que atar, el cual será atado en el capitulo extra.

Proximo capitulo también hay "PRESENTACIÓN DE CAMPEONES" , presentando a Luna, sus habilidades ingame e interacciones (Ya esta todo ready, lo publico el sábado si para que tengan tiempo de leer el final)

Bueno aquí es donde debo darles las gracias a toooodos los que dejaron un comentario o una idea en la caja de "Reviews", chicos se les agradece de corazón. Más aun les agradezco cuando vi que la historia tuvo las mismas vistas que cuando se liberaban 1 capitulo por semana. Lo que significa que la mayoria de ustedes al ver el capitulo lanzado 5 meses después volvió al bardo sin importar el retraso , por esto señores les agradezco de corazón ya que significa que de verdad desde el inicio les gusto esta historia a tal punto que no les importo la tardanza, muchas muchas gracias señores y señoritas.

La historia en si no tuvo muchas vistas en general como esperaba en un comienzo, pero nunca bajaba de un valor en especial... lo que me hace pensar que al menos hay un numero X de personas que esperabamos un crossover de LOL con TLH . Gracias por haberse interezado en esta historia y espero que el capitulo extra que será lanzado el dia sabado les guste tanto como toda la historia en general.

Gracias tambien a los que agregaron a follow o favoritos, cuando entre a la cuenta después de tanto tiempo me esperaba que la historia tuviera 0 seguimiento pero no fue asi y en verdad no le quitaron el "victo bueno" a la historia , muchas gracias.

 **Señores, no soy bueno concluyendo historias, los ultimos capítulos siempre me complican un kilo.. asi que aquí debo preguntarles ¿Tienen algun consejo u opinion que me quieran dar? . Asi como tambien me gustaria saber ¿que tal les pareció la historia en general?,¿ que capitulo les gusto mas? , ¿como estuvo el desarrollo de los personajes deacuerdo a su respectivo universo? , y que les pareció la combinación de estos dos universos taan pero taan distintos. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme respecto a la historia y mi forma de narrar estaré feliz de leerla.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Sam the Stormbringer :** Uff estimado, falto poco para tocar el réquiem. Me sorprendiste con tu comentario men, muy profundo y poetico, pero mas que eso fue el hecho que me comentaras despues de tanto tiempo. Gracias por no parar de seguir mis historias Sam. Ah y hechaba de menos lo de "tinta verde" , no se como sobreviví 5 meses sin esa frase.

 **DESTACADO117 :** "Pro Proo PROOOOO" jajaja , si esas fueron las palabras indicadas que nuestro alto comandante le habría gritado a Luna jajaja . Ah es bueno saber que te mantuvo metido todo el rato el capitulo anterior . Y si RIP Jinx, a penas termine de subir el capitulo deje mi bandera a media asta. Bueno aun queda un capitulo, donde si habra bardo. Este capitulo fue asi mas suave porque era el fin de la conmoción . Gracias por no dejar de seguir la historia y por seguir siendo el DESTACADO 117 que conocí cuando publique el primer capitulo.

* * *

Bueno tengo el agrado de despedirme una penúltima vez de ustedes mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ante ustedes se despide el aviador sin alas ¡KHAADA GALM!


	14. Epilogo : ROCE

**EPILOGO(Capitulo extra) : "ROCE"**

 **L** a gran noche había llegado; el espectacular baile de graduación de la preparatoria de Roya Woods . Y esta vez Luna no solo animaría la fiesta de los graduados, sino que ella ahora era uno de ellos.

Al grupo de Sam le convenio bastante haber recibido a Luna hace 2 años atrás, después del fatídico eclipse de la Luna sangrienta, pues la Loud les enseño varias cosas de música que el representante de Mick le enseñaba cada que él iba a Royal Woods a prepararla a ella, su futura estrella de Rock.

La banda " ACORDES DE SANGRE" tenía su trayectoria lista una vez que sus integrantes terminarán aquella última presentación en Royal Woods. Esto pues su gira comenzaba después de aquel concierto.

Una organización extremista influenciada por el Kukux Clan tenía en la mira a esta banda pues la orientación sexual de Luna y su apoyo a los migrantes que llegaban a EEUU eran considerados "propaganda enemiga" para ellos , a causa de la influencia que tenia la chica en el estado de Michigan. La rockera ya había recibido varias amenazas por correo electrónico por lo que estaba al cuidado de Cailtlyn , quien le dijo por teléfono : "Enviare uno de mis PROYECTO's para que te cubra las espaldas, si te llegan a atacar ÉL se encargará de todo y puedes dar por hecho que esa organización se disolverá en cuando le vean" . Luna no entendió bien aquel día las palabras de la detective, pero tenía gran confianza en aquella mujer y se tranquilizó con solo haber hablado por teléfono con ella.

"Generación tradicional" era la organización que perseguía a Luna y su banda. Sabían que si los chicos salían de gira tendrían éxito y serían otros adherentes a los movimientos a favor de a migración hacia EEUU y el mundo LGBT. Debían pararlos a toda costa y para eso enviarían a sus mejores efectivos. La relación de Lincoln con Ronnie Anne y la de Luna con Sam fue lo que les llamo la atención cuando Luna hablo de su familia en una de las primeras entrevistas que le hicierón 1 año despues de haber sido herida por Jhin, y de haber sido tratada con el "químico de regeneración REDENCIÓN 05", cortesía de Caitlyn.

La presentación de "ACORDES DE SANGRE" iba viento en popa aquel día, ya se habían presentado para la apertura del baile en aquel gran gran gimnasio. Era ya el cierre , la última canción ; el opening de "NEO GENESIS EVANGELION" al concluir las luces se fueron . La gran puerta del fondo, frente al escenario se abrió de par en par, todos atónitos vieron como al menos 20 hombres armados y tapados con túnicas en blanco ingresaron e hicieron salir a todos los presentes disparando sus Ak-47 hacia el techo. La luz volvió.

20 lunaticos amenazaban a Luna y su banda desde el suelo, los chicos se quedarón petrificados desde el momento en que esos hombres entraron, sabían que si hubieran intentado huir les habrían disparado, sabían que venían a por ellos… parecía ser el fin. Entro un hombre de túnica roja , apareció entre los túnica blanca y le dijo a Luna.

̶ Vaya vaya así que tu eres Luna Loud, la liberalista niñita que quiere guiar a las puertas del infierno a este país, mas de lo que otros artistas han apoyado a todos esos demonios que entran a nuestro EEUU , esas plagas latinas , musulmanas merecen ser liquidados y tu , tu te condenaste a esto desde que empezaste a defenderles en redes sociales e incitando a tus seguidores a ser "amables" con estas plagas ̶ Dijo iracundo aquel sujeto, sujetando un revolver desde su cinto

̶ Son personas, y si para ustedes soy una plaga o una demonio por amar a una mujer como yo o defender los ideales modernos así como a las demás personas del mundo de gente de mierda como tú, entonces sí, seré una plaga y un demonio… a mucha honra ̶ Dijo Luna , intentado sonar valiente ante la muerte. Sujeto la mano de Sam, de su Sam.

̶ ¡Plaga, plaga ! , acabemos con la … ̶ gritaba el hombre al momento en que la Luz del lugar se volvió a ir.

Se escucho que la ventana del tragaluz del lugar se rompió, un sonido como de un cable que se aventaba , un sonido como de gas saliendo a presión y un peso que se movia sobre sus cabezas, peso el cual parecio caer al escenario junto a Luna. Los violines... los mismos violines de Jhin sonarón, pero ahora esta tonada tenia una especie de toque futurista, mas "electrónico".

̶ Esta en el escenario, ¡maten a esos mocosos! ̶ Dijo el hombre apuntando su revolver a La silueta de Luna.

̶ Protocolo "barrera" ̶ Dijo la voz de una Inteligencia artificial femenina.

Las balas rebotaron en torno a los jóvenes y una figura negra, que parecía tener ojos rojos, ojos que parecían estar dentro de un visor , ojos que se mostraban como una "V". Tenia una especie de terciopelo o algo lanudo en el cuello , era color blanco, y lo demás era una especie de traje tipo "iron man" de color negro. Las municiones de los atacantes se acabarón, no hubo ningún grito de muerte, solo los gritos de susto por parte de las féminas del grupo. Las luces sobre el escenario se encendieron dejando ver a aquella figura negra de ojos rojos que había cubierto a los adolescentes con una especie de campo de fuerza electromagnético de pulso.

̶ Este escenario no es digno de mi talento, pero podre elevarlo ̶ Dijo aquella especie de ciborg , su voz era similar a la de Jhin, pero con un tono mas "robotico".

̶ Imposible… ̶ Dijo luna cayendo de espaldas ante aquel robot . Sam y los demás la rodearon al notar que había entrado en una especie de shock, pues los violines de Jhin sonaban desde aquel aparatejo, solo que parecia ser una tonada mas "robotica" tipo "electro" sin ser o parecer electro.

El sujeto saco una enorme pistola negra, y debajo de su codo derecho aventó una "granada bailarina" que mato a 4 hombres. Abrieron fuego con pavor hacia la figura, que parecio lanzar un cable hacia el tejado para empezar a caminar por las paredes y "volar" sobre ellos, usando su equipo de movilidad.

̶ Aprenderan lo que es la belleza, trasenderas a través de mi obra , sonríe todos están mirando , hay arte aquí esperando, NO podía perderme tu actuación, con mi técnica el asesinato se convierte en arte, el rostro de tu asesino es idéntico al mio, ¡Ya lo ensaye!, ¡No hay drama en una muerte pacifica!, Bailen para mi, ¡a mi señal ! , Al centro del escenario, No podía perderme tu actuación , ¡ ENCANTADOOR! , ! EL ESPECTACULO NUUNCA TERMINA! ̶ Eran las frases que aquella figura esgrimía en medio de los gritos despavoridos de los extremistas de aquella organización influenciada por el kukux clan. Se movía con gran agilidad entre ellos y sobre ellos.

̶ Volvio, es Jhin, esas frases, esos movimientos… ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Es un fantasma? ̶ Dijo Luna a sus compañeros

̶ Amor, sea lo que sea nos esta salvando… ¿puedes moverte? , hay que salir de aquí ̶ Le decía Sam a Luna.

Uno de los sujetos subio al escenario y cogio a Sam y Luna, las tiro fuera del escenario , al suelo del lugar. Otro subio como apoyo para contener a los otros dos integrantes de "acordes de sangre" .

Valiendose de sus grafios de escape rápido y otros aparatos propulsados de su traje , PROYECTO: Jhin se posiciono entre el AK-47 del tipo y las chicas. Recibió las 35 balas del arma, la figura se arrodillo. La sangre goteaba del chico y aun asi continuaba respirando.

\- Sistema arterial torácico, cardiaco y pulmonar dañados. Placas de kevlar debilitadas, baterias de soporte vital al 50% descompensación y falla multiorganica en 15 segundos - Dijo la IA

̶ Vanessa , acitiva protocolo "yoummu" y "angel guardian" ̶ Dijo Jhin adolorido y jadeando

̶ Solicitud aceptada Señor ̶ Dijo la IA

La voz de ese Jhin tenia cierto tono juvenil y robotico, cierto tono lastimero que Luna conocía . Ella vio como un brillo verde azulado cubría al aparato y se escuchaba el sonido de la Yoummu activase , las balas cayeron desde su cuerpo y las heridas parecieron suturarse a causa del quimico que su traje le inyecto, el tipo que le disparó horrorizado vio esta escena sin entender como el ciborg se había auto curado sus daños. A continuación el robot se lanzaba a por los dos tipos del escenario . Tenia armonía, gracia y hacia una especie de baile cada vez que atacaba , tal como su padre…

̶ Piers… ̶ Dijo Luna atónita

̶ No jodas, ¿en verdad es él? ̶ Dijo asombrada Sam, y algo azuzada con toda aquella acción.

\- Daños reparados, optimo funcionamiento de sistemas vitales, capacidad del blindaje restablecida a un 50% . - Se escucho que murmuro la IA

La banda se volvió a reunir en el escenario, tomaron y empacaron el resto de sus instrumentos, para largarse, mientras los terroristas estaban ocupados luchando contra el PROYECTO: Jhin.

̶ ¿Luna que haces ahí? ̶ Dijo el integrante masculino de la banda de Luna.

̶ ¡Hay que largarnos! ̶ Dijo la otra chica

̶ Los accesos laterales, están cerrados... la única via de escape es por la entrada principal. Demonios el director nunca escucha cuando le hablan de estas cosas de "en caso de incendio" y " en caso de emergencia salir por" ̶ Dijo Sam, quejándose de que debían salir por donde entraron los de "generación tradicional".

Luna seguía en shock, Sam la apoyo en su hombro y junto a sus instrumentos salieron. Pudieron cargar los objetos gracias a la adrenalina del momento. Iban a mitad de camino cuando en medio de la oscuridad notaron que ya no habían más disparos, ya no habían más quejidos. El líder, el tipo de la túnica roja se levantó tras ellas , a pesar de estar herido de su pierna, disparo contra Luna, la bala rozo el brazo de la chica e hizo que esta y su novia callerán.

Jhin fue a parar entre las chicas y el líder, haciendo un magnifico movimiento tan armonioso, tan perfecto y tan sublime que ni siquiera la poca luz del lugar lo opaco, el azul de la luz de la Luna y el brillo del escenario fueron suficientes para hacer distinguir como el chico combinaba la pistola de 4 tiros con el tuvo y la acomodaba en su hombro derecho en donde estaban aquellos mortales químicos que potenciarían esas nuevas balas color rojo.

̶ COMIENZA TU ESCENA FINAL ̶ Dijo ya en posición.

El hombre al verle frente a el , soltó su revólver del miedo, y despavorido y gritando, clamando por piedad escapo… fue inútil

1 …2…3… ¡4! Fueron los tiros que el recibió mientras corría, cada bala dio en su blanco y no lo hizo caer y morir hasta que el disparo final llegara. El líder murió con el cuarto tiro que le atravesó el corazón más una explosión química que le cubrió cuando toco el suelo.

̶ Bombas detectadas en diez cadáveres señor, acciones evasivas ̶ Dijo Vanessa la IA.

̶ Rápido salgan de aquí ̶ Dijo Jhin a Los músicos.

Las chicas se pusieron de Pie y corrieron a la salida, Luna volteo para ver como Jhin lanzaba sus garfios de escape rápido al tragaluz y se disponía a propulsarse con una especie de Jet pack hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera se escuchó una explosión en el interior. Y aquella figura oscura del Ciborg emprendió vuelo para adherir uno de sus arpones al tejado de un edificio, se alejó lanzando otros arpones desde sus caderas y otro desde el brazo izquierdo, lanzaba un arpón desde uno de aquellos sitios cada que terminaba de balancearse .

Luna fue llevada al hospital para revisarle la herida de su brazo, ya le habían suturado, no fue nada grave. Aun así le dijeron que esperará en la habitación mientras Caitlyn llegaba a hablar una palabra con ella y Sam.

Ambas estaban platicando sobe Piers cuando la Luz del cuarto se apagó. Se escucho que la ventana de aquel tercer piso se abrió, una figura oscura entro por ahí de un salto y se posiciono frente a ellas, al lado izquierdo de la cama. Los violines, los dramáticos violines sonaban desde el cuerpo de aquel robot.

̶ Ha pasado tiempo… ¿estas bien? ̶ Dijo Jhin

̶ ¿Piers? ̶ Balbuceo Luna

̶ Solo Cait me conoce con ese nombre, para todos soy… JHIN , y en esta forma soy PROYECTO: Jhin ̶ Declaro el joven

̶ Si que creciste, te recuerdo más bajito ̶ Le dijo Sam

̶ Oh genial, eso arruina la escena… gracias Sam ̶ Declaro Piers, al momento en que se encendían las luces sobre sus cabezas.

Se quito aquel visor, aquella mascara polarizada y dejo ver su rostro, el cual curiosamente tenia una cicatriz en el mismo ojo que su padre. Abrazo a las chicas y les garantizo que ya nadie volvería a molestarlas. Caitlyn entro sin tocar la puerta, sabiendo que Piers estaba reunido con ellas.

La detective les comento que el joven fue por ella en busca de tutoria, pues no quería convertirse en un delincuente. Ella le dio el amor que su madre una vez le dio en vida. Ahora, además de ser un conotado joven violinista de New york , Piers era portador del químico J-06 , la versión funcional en su propósito inicial del medicamento que orillo a su padre a la locura. Piers podía tener gran agilidad en combate sin perder la cabeza, y decidió adoptar el nombre artístico de su padre ya que trataría de limpiar su nombre sirviéndole al FBI para luchar contra el crimen en EEUU.

̶ Te garantizo que lo que quedo de esos locos no te atacarán , las noticias alertaron al presidente y ha dado la orden de dar caza a "generación tradicional", con el mandato de "capturar vivos o muertos". Podrás ir en paz a tu gira… ̶ Le dijo Cait

̶ Solo para asegrarme de que todo este bien, te estare protegiendo desde las sombras por algunos meses… será un gusto ver como asciendes Luna ̶ Dijo Piers, ahora con su voz normal

Vanessa advirtió de un asalto en FLIPS, los efectivos policiales no alcanzaban a llegar y los ladrones iban en huida.

̶ Bien creo que como buen super héroe les ayudo a los polis, Vanessa prepara "llamado a escena" y el "sistema de movilidad múltiple" ̶ Dijo Piers poniéndose la máscara del HUD.

̶ Buena suerte, nos estamos viendo ̶ Le dijo Luna al ver como el chico se disponía a saltar por la ventana

̶ Mejor dicho, Nos estamos escuchando mis queridas acordes de Sangre ̶ Dijo el chico con una reverencia para hacer que su traje entonara esos violines , la tonada de "PROYECTO JHIN" sono y la sombra se lanzó al vacio .

̶ Bien eso cierra este pequeño roce en la historia, Luna … éxito ̶ Le deseo la mujer marchándose de la habitación

̶ Y bien… ¿Ahora que? ̶ Dijo sam a Luna abrazándola

̶ Nos preparamos para entonar…. Nuevos acordes de sangre ̶ Dijo Luna para disponerse a salir junto a su novia del lugar.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **PRESENTACIÓN DE CAMPEONES DE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS , ESTA VEZ CON LUNA : EL TREBOL NOCTURNO**

Pueda que parezca una chica problematica y rebelde, pero la verdad es que Luna tiene muy bien definidas las barreras del bien y del mal, pero lo que si rebela su apariencia es su amor por la musica, en especial el Rock and Roll. Bienvenidos a la presentación de campeones, esta vez con Luna : El trebol nocturno. Ha llegado a la grieta para luchar contra cualquier ente que represente la maldad.

 **Pasiva: Pasión :** Luna gana 30% mas de velocidad de movimiento y velocidad de ataque por 10 segundos , al usar tres habilidades seguidas o ataques básicos dentro de 3 segundos. (Enfriamiento de 20 segundos)

 **Q: Patada JET :** Luna usa su jet Pack para patear a un objetivo dentro de un rango, lo inmoviliza (stun) y se queda frente a él. (Escala con AP)

 **W** : **Kunoichi** : Luna saca sus Tantos para asestar un golpe de poder de habilidad con su siguiente básico, si asesta el golpe en la espalda del objetivo hará 10% de ese daño como daño verdadero. (Escala con AP)

 **E: Escudo sonico :** Luna usa su guitarrá para generar un escudo y ralentizar a los enemigos que estén muy cerca de ella.

 **R: ESTALLIDO SONICO:** Luna carga su guitarra durante 1 segundo para lanzar un disparo de largo alcance el cual inmovilizará a cualquier enemigo que impacte durante 4 segundos, 50% del daño infligido será daño verdadero.

 **ROLES = MAGO/SOPORTE**

 **Interacciones:**

 **1) Jhin : ( Al asesinar)** "Retirate anciano, el escenario es mio" , " Mate al Jhin de mi universo y ahora asesino al de Runaterra" , "Que dramatico" , "Demasiado Rock and Roll para tí" , "Exageras hasta para morir" , " Literalmente te mate con mi estilo", " Oye Jhin, seras poesiaaa jajaja " , " Esta presentación se cancela" , " Ya he hecho esto antes" , " Un de javu" "Esta va por ti Piers" "Esta va por Mick" , "Ya callate me deprimes con tanto drama" . **(Al estar en el mismo equipo)** "Solo por esta Vez, dejaré que sigas con tu obra" , " ¡4! Y ¡5!" , " Al suelo todos, llamado a escena" , "Recuerda... No puedes matarme "

 **2) PROYECTO: Jhin : (** Al asesinar) " Tipico de los robots" , "Oye Robot, acabo de achicharrar tus circuitos" , "Estas fuera de la banda". **(Al estar en el mismo equipo)** "Te cubro las espaldas Piers... digo Jhin... digo... ah " "Deberias reconsiderar lo de solo 4 tiros" "Juntos otra vez en una aventura"

3) **Caitlyn :** **(Al asesinar)** " Cuidare bien de su sombrero Sheriff" , "Otro de tus planes falla otra vez" , "La tu de mi mundo tiene mejores caderas esquivado" , "¿No te gusta el rock?... Fuera de la banda" . **(Al estar en el mismo equipo)** "Bien sheriff a Rockear" "Buen tiro Señorita Caitlyn" " Le han dicho que es muy hermosa" .

4) **Shaco :** **(Al asesinar)** " Eras mas tedioso que Luan" "¿Que te pareció ese truco de magia?" "Te quedaste muerto de la impresion ¿entiendes?, rayos, soné como Luan" **(Al estar en el mismo equipo)** " Luan ¿eres tú?"

5) **LUX :** **(Al estar en el mismo equipo)** "¡LUUX! ¿Puedo teñirte un mechon de color celeste?" "Te-te han dicho que eres muy... linda ? "

6) **Zed:** **(Al asesinar)** "Las sombras caen rendidas ante el poder de mi musica" . **(Provocación a PROYECTO: Zed)** "Tanta tecnologia, y un niño de 11 años te hizo trizas"

7) **Katarina :** (Al asesinar) "Si te hace sentir mejor, me gustaba tu ropa", " Ni las dagas pueden detener mi musical" ( Al estar en el mismo equipo) "¿Me enseñarías a usar mejor mis cuchillos? " "Me encanta como te mueves"

8) **Vi :** (Al asesinar) "No me gusta el Punk, lo siento" "Demaciado Rosa para el Rock" "Ahora solo falta Cait" "Como le explico esto a Cait" | (Al estar en el mismo equipo) " Esta vez te protegeré" "Esta vez no morirás VI" "Ya enserio ¿Que hay entre tu y Cait?"

9) **Kindred :** **(Al asesinar)** "Esta vez no chicos" "Se cancela la caceria" "¿Todo bien cierto chicos?" "¿Esto significa que ya nadie morira?" "Una forma de la muerte menos, faltan ¿Muchas otras?... ah " " ¿Que les parece mi caceria?" "Ahora no sabre como terminaba el poema"

8) **Graves :(Al asesinar) "** No mas apuestas" ,| **(Al estar en el mismo mapa)** "Si tu eres el Graves de este mundo... creo que me quedo con el de mi mundo" "Tu otra versión usaba un ninjato" "¿Me prestas tu escopeta?"

9) **Xaya y RAKAN** (Al estar en el mismo equipo) " Ustedes dos me recuerdan a mi hermana y su novio" "nada de hacer travesuras en los arbustos"

10) **Al inflingir daño** : " Mejor suerte a la proxima" "El dolor de timpanos es temporal" "¿No te gusta como toco?" "Que pesimo gusto por la musica tienes" "¿No te gusta el rock?" "Fa, ¡SOL! " "Le puedo bajar el volumen si quieres"

11) **Al asesinar** : "No tuve elección" "¿Cuando me acostumbre a matar?" "Hare una canción en tu honor" "No te metas con una Loud"

12 **) Al recibir daño** : "¿Es todo lo que tienes?" "Vamos, ¡acaba conmigo!" "No puedes matar la musica " "Aunque me mates mi musica aun vivirá"

13) **Control+1** : (Se pone a tocar el intro de the loud house) , " Vamos a reventar este lugar, 1,2,3 (Las cuerdas se rompen al tocarlas) ... ¡¿Es en serio bro?!" , (Pose de Rock, del capitulo del primer concierto de Lincoln)

14) **Control +2** : "Extraño a mi familia" "Ah Lincoln, como desearia que vieras esto" "Si estas aburrido siempre algo de musica puede alegarte el dia" "Preocupense si dejan de oir mi musica"

15) **Al poner vision :** "No soy Lucy para andar en penumbras" "Para evitar chequear con mi cara"

16) **Al luchar contra el dragon** : "Run to the Hills"

17) **Al luchar contra el Baron Nashor** : "Es como todo el caos de mi hogar materializado"

18) **Primer movimiento** : "a Rockear equipo" "Vamos a rockear" "Comienza el concierto" "A reventar este lugar" "El trabajo de una super estrella nunca termina"

ASPECTO SECUNDARIO: PROYECTO: Luna

* * *

 **CURIOSIDADES:**

1) La primera idea principal de la historia seria que Lincoln y Clyde a causa de un experimento de Lisa terminarìan atrapados en Runaterra al ser teletransportados a esa dimension, los chicos deberían impedir que Jhin asesinara a sus cuatro victimas. Esto se descarto por que no me parecio muy verosimil y porque Jhin y Lincoln no tienen nada de nada en comun. Ademas la historia se habría llevado a cabo en el universo de LoL por lo que no habria sido publicada en la seccion TLH de fanfiction

2) Fue mientras jugaba "Shinobido:the way of the ninja" en que por alguna razón Junte a Goh con Jhin en una pelea en mi mente. Despues un dia mientras miraba the loud house me percate que Luna de verdad amaba la musica y seria como una "sona de la dimension de TLH". Ahi la relacione con el asesinato de Jhin a Sona que se mostro en su lanzamiento y me dije : "Y si creara un sujeto que fuera el homologo de Jhin en TLH" . Y asi fue como se escribio el primer capitulo.

3) Por falta de recursos imaginativos el atuendo y pseudonimo de Piers: El cuervo ; son identicos a El cuervo de Shinobido.

¡4! ) La idea de DEXTER fue sacada de Jarvis, de iron man

5) Los "arpones de escape rapido" estan inspirados en la habilidad "gancho" de Camille en League of legends y su forma de funcionar es muy similar a la del "Equipo de maniobras tridimensionales " en Shingeki no kyojin. Por lo que si se imaginarón a Piers, a Proyecto Jhin y a Luna volando y moviendose como Camille o algunos de los personajes de Attack on titan, pues dieron en el blanco.

6) Se decidió darle a Jhin secuases "samurai robot" a causa de su descendencia Joniana y tambien porque necesitaría ayuda para esparcir caoz sin ser herido o atrapado.

7) El final del epilogo iba a ser totalmente distinto, de hecho el capitulo se llamaría "Ayudando a los casa grande". En donde Luna , ya con 21 años y hecha ya una estrella de Rock sería the Night Club una vez mas para sacar a la familia de la (en ese momento) la novia de Lincoln de un problema con una banda de narcos mexicanos. Cuando todo pareceria perdido Piers haria su entrada a escena usando el atuendo de Jhin Luna de sangre para ayudar a Luna y despedirse de ella después de tanto tiempo. Cuando salio la Skin de Proyecto Jhin me decidí a cambiar el epilogo . Aunque claro, digamos que aun podría suceder la situación de "ayudando a los casa grande" pero esta vez con proyecto Jhin, pero ese quizás ya vendría siendo como un OVA (No se si se diga asi, soy nuevo en esto del anime) o un spin off.

8) En un momento se pensó en dejar a Jinx viva, para ser "adoptada" por Caitlyn y mas adelante que esta ayudara a Piers a salvar a Luna ,apareciendo ella también en su versión proyecto. Se descarto ya que no seria muy acorde a los Kindred dejar vivir a dos de sus victimas.

9) Para idear el nombre de la banda de Luna me la pase 1 hora pensando, cuando vi el titulo de la historia y me di cuenta de que estuvo frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo XD .

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Al ultimo capitulo le falto acción, asi que el capitulo extra compensa algo de aquello dandole un cierre a la vida que seguiria el OC de Piers, y claro dandonos un vistaso de como seria la vida de Luna mas a futuro. No se habla mucho de la familia Loud, ya que este capitulo se centraria en Luna, su banda y el "nuevo Piers".

 **Ahi esta mi version de como seria Luna en League of Legends, basandome en el arte conceptual de su papel como una de las cartas en la baraja de Ace savvy. ¿Que habilidades habrian puesto ustedes? ¿que interacciones le harian dado a Luna? Contadme , yo con mucho gusto leere sus ideas.**

 **Respuestas a las Reviews :**

 **RCurrent** :Que alegria saber que te gusto la historia estimado y me disculpo por la demora jeje . Si lo de las faltas ortograficas es algo asi como mi archienemigo a la hora de escribir XD . Gracias por haber leido el escrito de inicio a fin y por los comentarios que aportaste a lo largo del mismo. Nos leemos.

 **DESTACADO117:** Ahhh izi pizi , ¿donde se le sube la dificultad a esto SHIOOOT? XD . Aqui estuvo la aparición de Piers e hizo algo mas que despedirse de Luna , ¿Quien dice que Jhin jungla no carrea? mas con su aspecto proyecto . Report Zed, best mid laner islas Royal Woods. No exagero al decir que lo que mas me gusto de escribir esta historia fue lo de leer los comentarios, en especial los tuyos jsjsjs muy comicos y acertados, en especial cuando se trata de nuestro alto comandante de las tropas nordicas . Gracias por haber seguido la historia desde el primer capitulo bro , y gracias tambien por haber sido el primero en comentar :D . Ahi nos estaremos leyendo .

 **Sam the Stormbringer :** Si digamos que hubo intervención divina en cuanto a la salvada que se pego Luna con la muerte, tampoco queria dejarlo muy explicito, es bueno saber que con el solo hecho de haber puesto "alguien" la idea se entendio, pense que no se entenderia bien . Dudo que Luna alguna vez vaya a rechazar todo lo que sam le pueda ofrecer , con lo nerviosa que se mostro en L is for Love, por eso cuando vi el capitulo dije : "Men, tengo que usar esto en la historia" . Gracias por no solo haber leido tooda la historia , sino que ademas porque has seguido los tres escritos que subi a este fandom en fanfiction, siempre es un agrado leer tus poeticos comentarios y los consejos que dejas cada que es necesario. Nos leemos pronto.

Ahora si este es el final de este fic ,el ultimo capitulo y por ende la ultima vez que tengo el agrado de despedirme de ustdes. Gracias por preferir "ACORDES Y SANGRE" como un pasatiempo o una forma de pasar el rato, gracias por todo el interez que entregarón en esta historia ya fuera dejando algun comentario en facebook, las reviews, los likes en facebook o simplemente leyendo la historia. Gracias por el interés y espero no haberles decepcionado en ningún capitulo. Si se preguntan aún por "La vida despues de las luces" Lo mas probable es que el capitulo que sigue salga pronto, pero los demas tardarán ya que accidentalmente borre los avances que tenia, pero la historia aun vive en mi mente asi que es cosa de ir redactando.

Muchas gracias por absolutamente todo mis queridos lectores. Se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm.


End file.
